The Aspect of Passion
by Aphrodite-Rose
Summary: In the game of seduction, is it fair to counter your arch nemisis with his own creative and seductive ways? If it's not, then rules change. Rated R for sex/language/violence in future chaps. Please R/R! * New Chap up!*
1. Something Awry

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter and all the rest of the characters and blah, blah, blah.  
" Fuck!" Hermione Granger muttered under her breath as she struggled to put on her socks, quietly not to disturb the sleeping red headed boy snoring beside her.  
  
Not caring that her hair was mussed, her blouse was unbuttoned and her skirt was wrinkled, she slipped out of Ron's dorm and the Gryfinndor common room unnoticed. Hermione practically ran to her common room with her shoes in her hand and came a across a beautiful, large portrait of a mermaid with blue hair cascading over the shoulders and the rock she was mounted on in the middle of a blue vast sea. The mermaid turned and beamed a smile at the flustered seventeen-year-old girl.  
  
" Hello Miss Granger." The mermaid replied in a sweet sultry voice.  
  
" Hello Serena, Mer de Noms." Hermione said as the portrait door swung open revealing the entrance of the common room entryway.   
  
As she stepped in, she was surprised yet relieved that Malfoy was awake and long gone.   
She muttered a quick unlocking spell to her room and threw her shoes on the floor, not caring where they landed. Quickly, she grabbed her robes which were laid out neatly across her four poster queen sized bed and grabbed the nearest and cleanest skirt she had handy to her possession as well as a black spaghetti strapped tank top to go with it. She made her way towards her door again with a feeling that she had forgotten something. She was given the answer when she tripped over her own Mary Janes that were blocking her way to the door and fell face first onto the cold, wooden floor.   
  
" Ow." Hermione muttered and groaned as she pushed herself up from the floor and grabbed any piece of scattered clothing articles on the floor and sprinted her way toward the portrait door.   
  
The door swung closed as she found herself once again in the silent hallway. Again she sprinted her way towards the Head Girl/Head Boy bathroom. On her way there, she looked at her watch and she only had twenty minutes till breakfast started. Hermione muttered another curse under her breath as she finally approached the door to the bathroom. Reaching for the doorknob, she jumped back as the door suddenly jerked open and steam spilled out from the enclosed space that it was once trapped in. Then a figure stepped out from the heated fog and stood in the doorway. Hermione's eyes widened and distinctively blushed at what was gracefully standing and facing towards her. Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, sex god extraordinaire, was in nothing but a deep forest green towel wrapped around his slim waist, golden white hair dripping wet and surrounding his face, was leaning against the doorway with one arm and giving her his trademark smirk. She couldn't help notice the defined muscles of his upper arms and chest to his broad shoulders and well-sculpted legs and thighs. There was only one conformation: Quidditch surely did him a body good.  
Malfoy watched intently as Hermione raked her chocolate brown eyes over his well-defined body and grinned triumphantly.  
  
" See anything you like mudblood?" he said sneering and not budging from his spot against the doorway.  
  
Hermione's first instinct was to blush and as a matter of fact, she did. Her cheeks heated with embarrassment as Malfoy chuckled at her sudden reactment. He loved the fact that he could embarrass the little mudblood so easily nowadays. Sharing a dorm gave him the advantage to put his wits to the test, but of course he admired the fact that she could match wits on the same level as he could. Sometimes he just wanted to rip that heated little pink tongue out of mouth to shut her up once and for all, or plunge his own tongue in her mouth and watch her writhe in ecstasy beneath him as he thrusted furiously in and out her. Oh, but someday she would scream his name and his plan was all laid out in due time. She did something to him that no one could explain. Of course, he would never admit these personal thoughts to anybody, including his dimwitted friends Crabbe and Goyle, and sure as hell he wouldn't tell Pansy anything at all. He pushed these thoughts away as he focused his mind on the present, Granger, standing right in front of him, blushing and furiously clutching her garments with both arms.  
  
" Malfoy, if you could please just move out of my way, I would like to take a bath." Hermione said impatiently and moved forward to enter, but Malfoy just kept his stance. He was a good 5 inches taller to her and he towered over her definently.   
  
" Let me think about it…no." he says nonchalantly mocking tone.   
  
Hermione frowns and scowls at his arrogance. " Malfoy, if you don't get out of my way right now I'll…"  
  
" What? Stand in front of me to death?" he says plastering on his famous smirk.  
  
Hermione rolled eyes and sighs angrily. " No Malfoy, more of the lines of you reliving your ferret days if you know what I mean."   
  
Draco glances at her up and down nervously and sneers with a cocked eyebrow. " You're bluffing! You're not that even that advanced to tread the lines of Transfiguration."   
  
" Oh, Malfoy, you do sometimes know how to flatter me into knowing what you don't know about me, but there is either the options of having yourself being beaten into a bloody pulp by my two best friends or I can personally take the matter into my own hands and come after certain parts of your anatomy or effecting them if you get my drift." replied Hermione triumphantly.  
  
Malfoy laughed at Hermione's last remark and stopped abruptly at the anger expressed into her beautiful chocolate colored eyes, which were narrowing dangerously into slits.  
He sighs exasperatedly and sets his silver-blue colored gaze into her own brown ones.  
" Well, Granger, I'm quite bored with this little game between us so lets just jump to chase okay? I'll make a deal with you, I'll move if you admit that you are attracted to me. It's that simple." He says smirking at his proposition and Hermione's gaping and surprised expression.   
  
" Never in a million years, Malfoy!" she screeched trying to push past him and failed as his strength surpassed her immensely.  
  
" Fine, then where were you last night?" he asked grinning.  
  
Hermione's expression paled and shook her head. " That's none of your goddamn business." She answered angrily.  
  
" Oh, Granger, the language! Well, this certainly confirms that who ever you were with didn't give you the pleasure of satisfying you completely or are this big of a bitch every morning?" he drawled with a smirk.  
  
" Fuck you!" she spat at him.   
  
" Just tell me when and where." He said with his smirk growing wider.   
  
" You're such a pig Malfoy!" she snapped back angrily.  
  
" Look Granger, it's only a couple of simple words. I know that you want me. I see it every time that you look at me." He said moving towards her.   
  
" It's called loathing and disgust." Hermione retorted moving backwards.  
  
" Heat, passion, desire." He says still moving towards her.  
  
Well it's now or never and quickly she moves to make her way towards the bathroom, but Malfoy ran back to block off and caught her in his arms. She moved to the left and so did he and so on until she gave up with an exasperated sigh.   
  
' Fine, ferret boy wants to play, then let the games begin.' She thought and smirked. She moved forward and placed both of her hands upon Draco's chest. He flinched a bit at the sudden contact and smirked as he placed both his hands onto her hips.   
  
" You know Draco, you're right. I'm tired of all the mind and verbal games that we burdened ourselves with. So lets cut to the chase okay. I want you." She said moving her hands up and down his smooth muscular chest. She was surprised that a person this cold could have such baby soft skin. It was like a silk sheet over steel as she felt the grooves and contour of his muscles in just one swift movement. She felt him sigh and shudder from her warm touch and felt the grip he had on her hips become firmer. She swiftly moved her head up and licked the sensitive skin under his ear. The heat of her breath was making Draco insane. She was like a needed drug that could only satisfy his cravings. To her surprise he lifted her up and pinned her against the wall near the door to the bathroom. This was it. This was the moment. Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin was about to fuck Hermione Granger senseless outside the Head Girl/Head Boy bathroom wall. He wasn't even supposed to be associating with her type of people. It was just the way he was raised to believe so. As to purebloods: good, mudbloods: bad. It was the temptation of forbidden desire that was exfoliating through his pores right now and though he wouldn't ever admit it, he had wanted this and her since fourth year. There was no way in hell he was going to bypass this opportunity of a lifetime. Instinctively, Hermione lifted up her legs and wrapped them around Draco's hips, pulling him closer and making him gasp. Lust and passion was all he saw in the depths of those chocolate colored orbs and he wanted more of this, her. Hermione gave a low moan as she felt Draco's lips worshipping her neck and tilted her head to the side to give him more of her exposed flesh. Hermione smirked as she felt what she wanted to feel since this little rendezvous started. She affected him, and her primal instinctive pride washed over her like a tidal wave. It was her turn to take over now.  
  
She set her legs down again to the floor and pushed Draco away. By the look of his face, he was about to protest when she turned him around and shoved him back against the wall. His breathing was ragged and still he found room to smirk at her sudden dominance.   
  
" Now be a good boy, Draco." Hermione said smirking as her left hand crept downward and traced lightly over the hem of his towel. He sucked in a sharp breath and nodded and she walked forward and placed her free hand onto his chest again, drawing lazy circles over his navel.   
  
" You know Draco, I just want to let you know a little something before we started this little thing," she said as he looked at her with his eyebrows raised.   
  
" What's that?" he said huskily and closed his eyes in desire as Hermione grabbed the front of his towel roughly.  
  
" That the only chance you'll get with me is when I'm unconscious." She said with seething anger. Malfoy's eyes popped open and he gaped at her in surprise.  
  
" Come again?" he said almost sneering trying to get all the desire that remained still left in his expression.   
  
" I said I wanted you, but you didn't say that I had to mean it." She said beaming a mocking smile at him. Malfoy grimaced and stalked towards her in anger.  
  
" You stupid mudblood bitch! You are going to regret for your little misdeed today!" he said threateningly.  
  
" What Malfoy? You're going to walk behind me to death?" she mocked and laughed as his expression darkened with more anger. She quickly gathered up her garments and made her way towards the bathroom with a triumphant smile on her face.   
  
" You'll be back Granger! You had a just a little but you'll begging me for more and maybe the tables might turn on you!" he said with a smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes and she prepared to shut the door.  
  
Malfoy looked down at the ground for his clothing and smirk at his sudden discovery.  
  
" Oh, Granger, wait." He said with his hand blocking her from closing the door.   
  
" What is it now Malfoy." She said exasperatedly.  
  
" You're going to want to have these back." He said twirling in around his finger a pair of black lacy panties. Blushing, Hermione angrily snatched them from Malfoy hand and pushed him out from the doorway. She slammed the door his face and decided to carry on her obligation before she was rudely interrupted by the flying ferret.  
" Hey Mione! You look nice today." Ron said blushing furiously as she took her usual spot in between him and Harry.   
  
Hermione smiled warmly at him and clutched his hand, which was on his lap.  
  
" Hey Ron, and thank you." She said still smiling.   
  
" When doesn't she look nice?" Harry said grinning.  
  
" That is so true!" Hermione said grabbing a helping of chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of orange juice. Immediately she noticed that they were facing the Slytherin table, but Malfoy wasn't in his usual place. She grinned and continued to pile up her plate with bacon, eggs and a buttered croissant. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder about her so-called encounter with Malfoy. The expression on his face was priceless and the bloody git deserved it. She knew he wouldn't give up and he does always get what he wants. Actually, she looked forward to Malfoy's little manipulations to try and get her into bed, but what he didn't know that she would give him a run for his money.   
  
Speaking of the devil, his royal highness entered the Great Hall in a sophisticated manner with his robes billowing behind him in a clean swept breeze. Oh, two could play at this game and she would win. Yes, Hermione Granger was no stranger when it came to sex and she knew a million different ways to make a guy turned on without any physical contact. Sure Malfoy's don't do anything degrading them to a lower level, but this Malfoy would. Things were surely different about Draco since last year his father died to unknown circumstances, but she knew it had to do something with the Dark Lord. Even Harry had a feeling about it too, but Malfoy walks around acting like his usual arrogant self like nothing happened. But that really was Malfoy's business and she really didn't care what he felt right? You can't love without a soul and Draco was the last person to ever express that kind of emotion even if it slapped him in the face. He was a monster, a cold self-centered monster without a care in the world. Sometimes she even wondered if he even loved his own mother, much less his own father.   
  
Draco sat down at his usual spot and looked up to find Hermione staring at him. His cold gaze somewhat softened as he smirked and licked his lips sensually with a cocked eyebrow. Hermione's face contorted into a look of disgust and looked away. Angrily, she picked at her food with her fork in a stabbing manner and looked up to find Harry's and Ron's faces leaning in from both directions. Harry's expression was one of worry while Ron just shook his head with both of his eyebrows raised.   
  
" What?" she whispered harshly while throwing down her fork.  
  
" What got your knickers twisted?" Ron asked reaching his fork over to Hermione's plate and seizing a piece of bacon.  
  
" Fucking Malfoy." Hermione sneered and glanced briefly at his table and spotted him with an arm around pug faced Pansy Parkinson, the slut of Slytherin.  
  
Harry chocked on his orange juice and sputtered what he could manage to gulp down, while Ron threw down his fork.  
  
" What the hell did he do to you this time?" Harry asked worriedly but anger was deeply creased into his brow. Ron turned redder than a strawberry and his anger was made clearly to their whole table.   
  
" Just the usual shit that he tries to pull to me 24 hours a day." Hermione replied tiredly and sunk her down upon the hard wooden table.  
  
" Hey, Mione, he's looking at you or somebody from where he's at." Harry replied, the anger evident in his voice.   
  
" So, just flip him off or something." She said still not lifting her head.  
  
" Oh, my mistake, he's checking out Ron." Harry said with a hint of laughter.  
  
Hermione's head shot up and looked towards Ron and laughed while his face turned a new deeper shade of red.  
  
" Like bloody hell he is! He's probably checking you out Harry!" Ron seethed through his gritted teeth. The expression plastered all across Ron's face only made Harry and Hermione laugh harder.  
  
" Sorry, Ron, just trying to lighten the mood." Harry said trying to breath normally again.  
Ron grinned. " I knew that." He said in an assuring tone.  
  
" Right." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
" I bloody well knew it too! Just so you know Malfoy is a cock tease!" Ron said teasingly. Harry's eyes widened and Hermione stifled a giggle.   
  
" Okay, Ron, I just kind of wanted to enlighten the mood not scar me for life." Harry said getting up laughing.  
  
" Hey, you wanted the truth! Malfoy loves the cock!" Ron said following Harry. Hermione followed as well only to be stopped by Lavender standing in the trio's way.  
  
" I couldn't help overhear your conversation about Malfoy and his performance."  
  
The three tried to stifle their laughs.  
  
" Yeah, so?" Ron retorted.  
  
" Well, just for your information, Malfoy is not gay and he does know how to satisfy a girl in every demeaning way possible." Lavender stated proudly.  
  
" And you know this how?" Harry asked grinning watching Lavender's face flush with embarrassment.  
  
" Well, he…and me… well we you know." She said motioning with her hands.  
  
" Well, this justifies everything!" Ron said rolling his eyes leaving behind an embarrassed Lavender and a laughing Ron and Hermione.  
  
Potions was the class that Hermione was dreading for the day as she took her seat next to Malfoy. She refused to make eye contact with him, though she could feel his gaze boring into the side of her face. The class made up of Gryffindors and Slytherins quieted down as Professor Snape strode into class with his usual non-expressional pale face. Anymore paler, he could send a ghost running for his money.   
  
" Quiet!" Professor Snape bellowed and Hermione stifled a giggle, as the class was already quiet before he even ordered it. His head snapped in attention towards the sudden rudeness.   
  
" Miss Granger, did you find me quite amusing?" Snape asked with eyes flashing a threatening glare. Hermione shook her head and straightened her posture.   
  
" Ten points off from Gryfinndor for the interruption and another five points for lying." Snape said with an approving smirk. Half the class groaned as the Slytherin side took turns sniggering.   
" Enough! Now onto the lesson without any rude commentaries. Today you and your partner will be making a tranquility potion, which entices a calming relaxation to the person who takes it. The list of ingredients is written on the board and I trust that you all will follow the instructions carefully and precisely. Especially Mr. Longbottom." Snape said focusing his gaze on a squirming Neville.   
  
" Also a word of precaution, make sure to use only a pinch of jasmine first before the sage. The other way around and the side effects will result into a love potion. Now we don't want that now do we?" Snape said with another smirk. The class shook their heads nervously, but obediently and went straight to work.   
  
Without wasting anytime, Hermione copied down the instructions with precaution and ripped the parchment in half. She tossed one half to Malfoy and got off with making any eye contact and a word. She heard Malfoy sigh and heard him get up from his seat. With her ingredients in her hands, she made way back to her seat when she felt someone bump into her. Neville yelped as he dropped a potion and it landed on Hermione. Hermione shrieked as she felt a burning sensation seep into her hand and she dropped the rest of ingredients onto the floor. Professor Snape glared at Neville to move away quickly and tended to Hermione's hand.   
  
" Miss Granger, hold out your hand and remove your robes! Mr. Potter, bring me that towel, quickly!" Snape said trying to tend to a terrified Hermione.  
  
Snape wrapped the towel around her hand tightly and escorted out of the mess.   
  
" Mr. Longbottom, due to your sudden stupidity, clean up this mess and meet me tonight and we'll discuss your detention!" Snape bellowed escorting Hermione out of the classroom.   
  
After two grueling hours in Madam Pomfrey's infirmary of mending and burning of skin and more mending, Hermione's hand looked as good as new.   
  
" Well, Hermione, thank goodness that there were no side effects, but just to make sure, I want you to come back next week and run some tests to see if there are any toxins that need to be flushed out." Madam Pomfrey said a smile and escorted the Gryffindor out of the infirmary.  
  
Hermione made her way towards the Great Hall for lunch and as she pushed open the two big doors, all eyes were on her. Without caring about the focused stares on her, she made her way to her usual spot and was greeted by a beaming Harry and Ron.  
  
" Mione! We were worried about you! How's your hand?" Harry asked taking a hold of her injured hand.   
  
Hermione smiled gratefully at Harry. " It's fine. It hurt like hell to fix, but it feels like it's good as new." She said flexing her hand in Harry's grip. Hermione looked over towards Neville's direction and she spotted him looking at her. Nervously he glanced away and blushed a dark red. Hermione giggled a slight bit and glanced back at her hand, which was still in Harry's gentle grasp. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she felt her hand slightly vibrate and glow a bright but pale green. Okay, was just that her imagination? Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Harry inhale sharply and glanced towards the huge double doors. Cho, Harry's ex girlfriend waltzed in with Seamus, her new fuck of the week. Of course, she would never tell Harry these feelings towards the girl, but she was a slut. Poor Harry had been heartbroken since he found out that she left him for Oliver Wood. He wanted her back, but the boy needed to move on. The situation was absolutely pathetic.   
  
' I wonder if she's slept with him yet.'  
  
" Yeah, I know what you mean." Hermione said giving Harry as self-assuring pat on the back and received a sympathetic look from Ron.   
  
" Huh? What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked giving her a puzzled look.  
  
" About Cho and Seamus, if they did it yet." Hermione said trying to make her expression show that she felt sorry for him.  
  
Harry sighed shakily and inhaled deeply. " Yeah, you can say that again. You read my mind."   
  
Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, and she tensed. Harry didn't say anything. He didn't say anything at all.  
  
A/N: This will be a H/D fanfic in future chapters and I hope all you guys like! Should I continue, make it more racy with run between Draco and Hermione? You tell me! I love feedback and my e-mail is posted with my bio and blah, blah, blah. Please R/R!   
  
Next Chap spoiler: Hermione develops and uses her new abilities to counter well, you know who! Will his mind be that easy to break? Until next time! Ciao! 


	2. Put the Game in a Chokehold

Disclaimer: Stay's the same.  
***************************************************************  
' Okay, what the fuck just happened?' Hermione thought about the fact that she just read Harry's mind! Immediately she removed her grip from Harry's hand. He shot her a worried glance.  
  
" Mione? Are you alright?" Harry asked, the worry was evident and written across his entire face. As if she was in a daze, she blinked wildly and nodded. The vibration that spread from her hand and up to her forearm seemed to disappear.   
  
' I really must be losing it.' Hermione thought sadly as she continued to pick at her lunch.  
  
" Are you sure that your hand is alright?" Harry asked getting up from the table.  
  
" Yeah, I'm probably just imagining things, but I thought I saw my hand glow." She said with a sheepish grin. Harry cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" Right, well, see you in class, I left my Muggles Studies book in my dorm." He said leaving. Hermione shrugged and pushed her plate away from her.   
  
' Well, at least I have Ron to talk to.' She thought turning to her right, only to come face to face with another empty space next to her. Rolling her eyes, she got up only to be immobilized by the voice she dreaded.  
  
" Aw, Potty and the Weasel left the poor little mudblood all by herself." Malfoy said drawling every syllable that came tumbling out of his mouth.   
  
" I can say the same thing for you, where are the apes you call friends?" She said referring to Crabbe and Goyle. He ignored her little comment and grabbed her arm. Hermione yelped in surprise and had no choice but to follow the sodding prat that she despised since day one out of the Great Hall.   
  
" Let go of me Malfoy! You stupid son of a …"   
  
She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she was slammed up against the wall outside of the Great Hall. Draco's face was just centimeters away from her face and she shuddered as she felt his hot breath make impact with her neck.   
  
" That little stunt you pulled today was a very, very naughty thing to do. You know that you are going to have to pay for it." He said in a seething tone. Hermione smirked and squirmed in his tight, but strong grip.   
  
" I'm so sorry Malfoy, I didn't mean to leave you with any hard feelings." She said sweetly and fought to suppress her laughter by watching a slight pink color appear on Malfoy's usually pale face. She didn't know he was blushing or if he was just angry.  
  
" Don't you dare mock me, Granger. You should be lucky that you're actually standing this close to me." He said with a wide smirk.  
  
" Sure Malfoy, I'm just going to let this moment sink in and remember it forever." She retorted, looking away from him. She winched as she felt the grip on her wrists become even tighter.   
  
" You can mock me all you want Mudblood, just remember this. Don't start something with me unless you plan on finishing it. This, sweetie baby, is a promise." He said inching his face closer to her. She looked away again but Malfoy turned her face with his free hand. Hermione couldn't look at him. He made her weak, and he always found new ways to break her so easily. Malfoy wasn't stupid and he sure as hell wouldn't fall for the same trick again if he's expecting it. So, there was only one conclusion: she was trapped.  
  
" You're pathetic Malfoy! A desperate, pathetic loser only looking for a cheap fuck! Well, here's a news flash for you sweetie baby! Nobody gives a shit who the fuck you are! You're finished! Who is going to want you or love you now?" she spat at him with seething hatred.   
  
Okay that was a mistake. She expected for the worse from Draco Malfoy, and braced herself for what was coming. Instead, something unexpected happened. He let go of his grip and took a deep breath. Malfoy turned on his heel and stalked away. Silence. That was all that was left from that so-called encounter. Hermione sighed awkwardly. She should be celebrating for joy since she finally told that bugger off. Then why does she feel like crap?  
***********************************************************************  
  
" No way! You told him that!" Ginny gasped as she and Hermione were sitting on a bench outside the school grounds.  
  
" Yep, and he didn't do anything. He just….left." Hermione said taking a deep breath.  
  
" So, apologize."   
  
Hermione laughed. " Me? Apologizing to Malfoy? I said I feel bad, but not that bad!" she said trying to catch her breath.  
  
Ginny frowned. " Well, this just seems to tell me that you haven't gotten any in awhile so you're taking it all on him."  
  
This was Hermione's turn to frown. " What? Please! Just for you're information late night I…never mind." She said cutting her sentence short.  
" What! Tell me!" Ginny replied eagerly.   
  
" Nothing! Forget I said anything!" Hermione said blushing.  
  
" Anyways, Hermione don't you read your horoscope? Well, I took the liberty today to actually read my friends daily fortunes and yours said that to trust you instincts fully and don't be afraid to run into the wall head on. It'll hurt but it will eventually break and renew." She stated proudly.  
  
Hermione giggled. " What the hell does that mean? A wall? Thanks anyway Ginny, but I don't need any mumbo jumbo crap to tell me how I should feel or plan my day. I am big girl you know!" Hermione said smugly and got up.  
  
" You know you sounded just like Malfoy just for a second there." Ginny said with a grin.  
  
" Oh, sod off!" Hermione huffed and turned on heel walking quickly towards the school. She heard Ginny's schoolgirl giggle all the way to the entrance.  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione quickly appeared in front of the portrait of the mermaid. Serena beamed down at her as she always does while greeting her and Malfoy. Of course, Serena was smitten with him and Draco did use his good looks to flaunt it. Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought. Catching the young girl's expression. Serena gave her a worried glance and frowned.  
  
" Are you okay, Mrs. Granger? I hope I didn't do anything to underestimate your authority." Serena said a little timidly.  
  
" Oh no! I'm sorry Serena! I was just thinking about something! I didn't mean to direct that at you on purpose!" Hermione said in a assuring tone.  
  
The mermaid gave a weak smile and looked down at the water that surrounded her rock pedestal.   
  
" Mer de Noms."   
  
The portrait swung open to reveal the hallway to the common room. It had been a long day and all she kept thinking about was a certain blond haired boy.  
  
She really didn't expect to see Malfoy in here at all, but there he was sitting on the red velvet plush couch. His face was glowing and it gave his pale face a sort of relaxing highlight. It made his skin color look ivory instead of ghostly white. He looked…just like an angel. A descending angel sent by the gods themselves. He was beautiful. Timidly, Hermione walked over to where he was sitting. It was nearly six o'clock and she was still shocked that he was here. She never did see him here in the evenings. Just only in the mornings and in the classes that she had with him. Well, this situation was now or never. She mustered all that Gryffindor courage and took a deep breath. He still hadn't noticed that she was even in the room. Maybe he did, but of course he was always so dignified to look at her when she entered a room with her presence. She cleared her throat. No answer or look. She cleared her throat again a little louder this time. Still no response.   
  
That was it. " Malfoy!" Hermione called to the somewhat catatonic young boy. He seemed entranced by just staring at the fire. By just seeing the way it flickered and crackled in the silent room.   
  
She snorted angrily at Draco and turned to leave, that's when she heard him sigh.   
  
" What the hell do you want?" he replied coldly, not taking his gaze off of the fire.   
  
" I just want to talk to you and…"  
  
" What? I thought you didn't associate with losers." He said emphasizing every syllable.   
  
Hermione winced. She did deserve that. She also grimaced about what she was going to do.   
  
Carefully, she walked in front of him and kneeled. She made sure that she was in his field of vision. His eyes of molten blue and silver peered into her own brown ones.  
  
" You didn't give me a chance to finish. Apologize. I'm apologizing for what I said today, but you still had no right to say what you said to me!" she said exasperatingly.  
  
" Apologize? Do you think I care for your pathetic choice of words? Hell no. Also, what I said was true, so what's the problem?" he said smirking.   
  
" You were trying to degrade me and…"   
  
" So? That's where you belong anyway. Mudblood trash beneath the purebloods. You don't even deserve to walk on the same ground I walk on, much less breath the same air around me.   
  
" Then why are you so persistent on getting me into your bed?" she questioned curiously.  
  
Malfoy laughed. That same revolting evil laugh.   
  
" Into my bed? Granger, I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last person on earth, I sleep with the most popular dead girl."   
  
Hermione cheeks flushed with anger. She knew this was a bad idea. Stupid conscience! He was the wall and there was no way into breaking through him and rebuilding him? Now that's a different story.   
" Why do I even bother wasting words on you? You're such a prick!" she screeched getting up and walking away.  
  
" Don't forget, I'm a sexy prick." He said smugly, grabbing her arm.   
  
" Malfoy, I'm warning you! Let me go!" Hermione yelled, trying to pull her arm free.  
  
He laughed at her attempt to get free and pulled her forward, causing her to stumble and fall towards him. She was back on her knees again with his face several centimeters away. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his peppermint scented breath hit her face. The scent just seemed to linger and Malfoy's smirk grew wider by just looking at the affect he caused her.  
  
" You're going to do what exactly?" he asked smugly.  
  
" Well, I'm gonna…gonna…I'm." she said as she felt her heart start to race and breath quicken.  
  
" Shh, that's what I thought." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.   
  
' Oh, no you don't!' she thought and moved her head away. She smirked as she heard him give a quiet groan of frustration.   
  
" Now, now Malfoy, we have all night." She said with a hint of mischief glinting in her eyes. He smirked reflecting the same feeling back.  
  
" Oh Granger, just how fucking stupid do you think I am? All night? Right, now correct me if I'm wrong and I quote," he said, " the only chance you'll have with me is if I'm unconscious." He mimicked in a high-pitched voice.   
  
Hermione frowned. Damn. Well, she always did imagine how it would feel if he planted those luscious pouty lips on hers. Now here's the chance.  
  
" Malfoy."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Shut up." She said laying a hand upon his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. He didn't turn away. Then suddenly that same familiar vibration she felt in the Great Hall jolted through like a rush of electricity.  
  
' God, she's beautiful.'  
  
Hermione pulled away and Draco hung his head and groaned.  
  
" What is it now Granger?" he asked agitatedly.  
" Did…did y-you just say something." She asked confusingly.  
  
Malfoy looked back at her with a look of amusement hinted in his eyes and raised his platinum brows mockingly.  
  
" No Granger I didn't say anything, but if you're into that kind of thing, I'm sure we can make some arrangements." He said wriggling his eyebrows seductively.  
  
That was all it took. Now she realized this was why she despised Draco Malfoy as he face contorted into a look of disgust.  
  
" You're such a pig Malfoy!" she said getting up.  
  
Draco laughed. " Well, you weren't complaining about a minute ago now weren't you Granger?" he asked teasingly.  
  
" I'm leaving to my room now." She said haughtily stalking off. Just before she could make one step he grabbed her by the hand. She didn't look at him and all she heard was the racing sound of her heart beating madly against her chest and Malfoy sighing.  
  
" Oh, no, not this time Granger! You started this little charade, but I'm going to finish it whether you like it or not! So be a good little girl and take her punishment."   
  
Before she turned around to face him, she could already feel his loathing smirk burning into her backside. Malfoy can't win. He just can't. Turning around she gave him her best sneer, but failed as her composure turned into one of regret and dread. This only made his smirk grow wider.  
  
" Aw, what's the matter Granger? Don't like what's coming to you huh? Well, this should teach you to respect your superiors at all times. So, just sit back and take what's coming to you because I am going to will this." Malfoy said with that growing smirk turning into his world-class sneer.  
  
Hermione frowned. She was scared. She knew what he was capable of; she just didn't know how far would he go? Her first thought was that he was going to rape her senseless and leave her as an emotional disheveled wreck of a human being. She didn't even notice that he was still holding her hand as she looked up and met his piercing gaze.  
  
' Well, if Granger wants to fight fire with fire, then I'm going to be the one to put this game in a chokehold.'  
  
Malfoy wasn't saying anything at all. In fact this situation was weird, he was just staring at her, but it was like he was actually talking to her except, he wasn't moving his lips at all. His voice rang through her mind and repeated itself like a song you can't just get out of your head. Why exactly was this happening? And why her? Maybe this was a gift? But why now? Why can I hear what people are saying? All these things and many more thoughts and questions ran through her mind right now. She smirked. She'll put these questions off for later on tonight, but right now, she was going to have fun playing a little one on one with Draco Malfoy.  
  
' Put the game in a chokehold, we'll see about that. Let's see what else is going on through Malfoy's little mind.'  
  
Hermione walked closer to Malfoy who was staring at her in amusement. For a moment, she looked like she had just seen a ghost, and now she was walking seductively closer to him with each small step. Finally, she put her hands on his chest as a reflexive instinct as she did this morning. Nothing. All was quiet once again. It wasn't until she felt Malfoy's cold, icy hand cup the side of her face to look at her. He pulled her forward, closing any negative and empty space that was distanced between them. All that was between them was the radiating body heat intertwining their wants and needs. But of course, they would never admit this feeling, right?   
  
The jolt ran through her and struck her like a force of lightning. She sighed shakily as she felt Draco caressing her cheek and taking her face suddenly into both of his hands.   
  
' She will be mine. I can feel it. Just a little more pushing and she'll be begging me to fuck her by the end of the week! Right now, I'll just give her a taste of her own medicine.'   
  
' Not this time, Malfoy.'  
  
She couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to play rough, okay then, so can she. Malfoy was vulnerable right now, and this was a perfect opportunity for her to teach him a lesson. No, he would not win this time around. Not just yet.  
  
Catching him off guard, Hermione instinctively shoved back roughly on the couch. It was personal contact and concentration for her gift to work. Her mind was empty as she felt his touch leave her face. Malfoy looked up at her bewilderedly and surprised. Then he smirked.  
  
" Whoa, Granger I didn't know that you like rough, so do I." He said reaching out to grab her hips, but she slapped his hands away. She had to suppress a giggle as she saw his face falter in one of a pouty child that just had his favorite toy taken away.  
  
She moved closer to him and swung her legs over and sat down on his lap. She heard him suck in a breath. His breath was becoming shallower as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
  
" Really, Malfoy, I like it rough too, but of course you already know." She said blowing on his ear.  
  
He was losing. ' Get it together Draco! She's just a Mudblood. She's just a Mudblood.'  
Hermione smirked. " You know Malfoy, I'm going to tell you this so listen carefully. Once we do this, there is no turning back. I'm giving in, I want you, you want me and don't deny! After this, that's it, unless I'm guessing there are a few loopholes we can work out." She said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.   
  
" Is that okay with you? No exceptions? No little put ins?"  
  
Malfoy shook his head.   
  
" Good." She said moving on downward tracing the outline of his pants. No, she wasn't going to pull the same little stunt twice. She wasn't that boring! Malfoy was going to be in for a little surprise.  
  
This was it. No exceptions and no regrets. She reached down to interlace her fingers with his and he obliged. The jolt of electricity rushed through her like a tidal wave.  
  
' God, she's killing me! Hurry up!'  
  
He was weak right now and had no force to retaliate. He was completely at her mercy.   
  
She decided to give him exactly what he wanted as she reached down and slowly, but steadily undid his belt buckle with her free hand. With a flick of wrist the belt was gone and she finished the job by undoing his pants at an agonizingly slow pace. She wanted him to remember this. Getting down on her knees once again she grabbed the sides of his pants and slide them down all the way to his ankles. Straddling him once again, she felt Draco shudder in pleasure and his breath coming in deep, shallow intakes. He was definitely aroused. She smirked as she felt his hardness pressed up against the softness of her exposed thigh. Willingly she leaned forward and began to nibble on his ear lobe and licked the sensitive spots right underneath his ear as she held his hand with one hand and with her other free one, she outlined the defined edge of his hardness. Draco sucked in a breath. He was getting hotter just anticipating what she would do next. This time, she wouldn't get away so easily, or so he thought. After a few more minutes of Hermione lips seeking ravage on Draco's upper portion of hid body and her free hand willingly teasing him down there below. She smiled at her next anticipated and bold move.  
  
' God, just a little bit more to the right.'  
  
She stifled a laugh as she heard him groan in anticipation. This was it.  
  
" Hey Malfoy, guess what?" she asked smiling at him, her face just centimeters away from his face.  
  
His eyes fluttered open from his state of bliss, his face was slightly flushed, and his hair was mussed in a teasingly sexy way. She almost felt bad for about what she was going to say next.  
  
He groaned to her response and threw his head back in pleasure as she began to teasingly stroke him through his boxers.  
  
" You're being played."  
  
She stopped his ministrations and got off him abruptly. She smirked triumphantly.   
  
' No, not again!' he thought as his eyes snapped open in disbelief.  
  
Regaining his composure he tried his best to make a rhetorical comeback and sneer, but failed miserably. She won and he knew it.  
  
" Well, now it seems to me that you're going to be umm…busy at the moment so I'll leave you. Have a good evening Draco." She said emphasizing his name seductively and left to common room to her room.   
  
Draco looked down at his current state and groaned frustratedly. Mother fuck. He really did get played. Again. But oddly, this only made him want her even more. Yes, Granger would be his. She just added some more power to his ignition. This game was far from over yet.  
A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it racy enough or should it be more? I really love to hear your feedback so please, please review! I just also want to thank all those who did review and I will answer your questions for those who asked. So, this is really just the beginning for our young lovers here so please bear with me! If you also have an opinion then there's the review button down below or just email me and I will answer back! Thanks again. Also for all Linkin Park Fans, there was this bad ass song on their new album called Meteora called " Don't Stay." I titled one of my chapters this chapter hence the part of the lyrics and just the whole mood in general. So download to your music folder and enjoy and this will be a future chapter. I already have titles for all my chapters so sit back, I'm so glad you guys are starting to enjoy this story!  
  
On to the questions and thanks you's:  
  
MistressDeDraco: Thank you so much for your pleasant review. Now the answers to some of your questions. Yes, her new 'abilities' were a reaction from the potion that was spilt on her, but she doesn't know that yet cause its still so sudden. Eventually later on, she'll figure it out. No, she won't lose them when she goes back when she goes back to Madam Pomfrey cause like I said it's still to soon and there are still some conflicts along the way, but I will tell to expect a few surprises when she goes back for her check up. Yes, again on the physical contact, skin on skin retail in order for her to read their mind but no on the color-changing thing. It just glowed weirdly to show that it is present within her system for HER eyes only to see. They are in 7th year and I forgot about the whole Cho thing and being a year older than the trio. That was a mistake so my bad! But it fits right? Yes, she did sleep with Ron but this whole thing will be cleared in the next chapter and the thing is that Harry doesn't know…Plus, I was a little tired of reading that Hermione is a helpless inexperienced virgin but knows what she's doing, but no offense! Mostly all of my favorite stories are based on that scenario but I just wanted to do a little twist and turn the tables. She's experienced, not a slut! Again in the next chapter, you'll find out with who. So I hoped this answered you questions and again thanks!  
  
Firefly's Locket: Thank you! I appreciate it!  
  
HarryPotterWanter: Thank you! You're so sweet and again your questions are answered up above!  
  
Jessabel: * Blushes* Thanks. I do like Buffy and most of her encounters with Spike remind me of Draco and Hermione. So I just thought I throw a little bit of that into the mix. Bad blonde British guys…there's something about them *wonders dreamily*  
  
Squorpionlady: Thanks to you too! I know Ron and Harry a bit in for it too!  
  
Porkypop: Hey, the racier the better right? Right on!  
  
Cinders: Thanks and hey racier is better!  
  
Gale: Yeah, I thought I might try a new twist and there's more in store for Draco! *winks* Thanks for your comment.  
  
RubyMoon: Thanks   
  
Eri: * Blushes* Thank you so much! That was really sweet and this story has more still to come.  
  
Lola: Thank you for your reply.  
  
TomFeltonsDancer: Thanks you! I'm glad you like my story and I'm not going to change anything! Believe Me!  
  
Crystalline Lily: Thank you!  
  
Pandora: Thanks!  
  
Smuggle, The Blue Flying Lunch Box, Fiery Slut, Tigerbrat88, Snapegirl, Lucy and Bubbles: Thanks so much! I'm glad you guys love the story so far and I hope you like for what I have in store. Dun, dun, dun!  
  
* As I said before, thanks again to all the reviewers and keep on reviewing! * 


	3. Grinning with a Lost Stare

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and so forth.  
******************************************************************  
  
Draco Malfoy sat stunned on the couch for an agonizing ten minutes still in a half naked state and what seemed to be the biggest hard on of his life. The irony of it all was this: He lost. Bad.  
  
He lost to her twice in one day. Of all people! She was a goddamn mudblood! How the hell could he lose to her? Draco just let his body sink deeper into the couch as her voice echoed in his head.  
  
" You're being played."  
  
It played in his head over and over again like a recorder. He did have to give her credit though. No woman has ever dominated him when he was involved with his little liaisons. Granger was different; of course he already knew that. Ever since he first saw her. Maybe this was a sign; maybe Granger knew that he had this coming.  
  
Draco scoffed in amusement. Right. He stood up from the couch and pulled his boxers and pants up, but left it unbuttoned. He needed a shower. A cold one.  
  
Hermione raced to the library not bothering to look back. She had to get away. First, of all, did she actually enjoy her little "session" with Malfoy? Her thoughts raced back to Draco's face, flushed with pleasure and his crystal blue orbs glazed with lust. Wait? Was this actually turning her on? No! No thoughts! No thoughts at all! Think…think of books! Thinks of books Malfoy actually touched….No!   
  
Hermione shook her head bewilderedly and finally reached the entrance of the library. She pushed open the big wooden oak doors and entered, only to find the usual first years and fifth years gathered around at the usual tables. She had a place at the back of the library that only she occupied. Scanning the isles of books, she came across a romance novel that she'd never seen before. Grabbing it, she returned to her place and sat down on the empty black leather couch that faced the welcoming warmth of the roaring fire in the fireplace. This was the last place she would ever expect to run into Malfoy. She sighed happily as she opened the book and set her eyes on the words that seemed to just beckon her eagerly.  
  
Malfoy stepped out of the shower, his knees giving out him as he set his feet on the cool tile floor of the Head Girl/Head Boy bathroom. His arm reflexively caught hold of the nearby towel holder to regain his balance. Due to Granger's manipulations, his "needs" were crying for relief. She'd started the fire within him, yet he felt she was the only one that could put it out. Or maybe he didn't just want it to. The situation was so completely fucked up that it pissed him off immensely. Maybe this is just a lust thing, he told himself, just a conquest. Then why was he feeling…no feelings! There were absolutely no feelings! Fuck it, who was he kidding, well, maybe a little. Hermione was a great big mystery though. Her sexual history aroused his curiosity. How many people did she actually sleep with? Or was she still a virgin with a good amount of experience to foreplay? More thoughts raced in and out of his brain. There was only one thing to do: raid Granger's room. All girls kept diaries right? Knowing that Granger will still be a bookworm at heart, she seemed to be that kind of girl that writes down her every thought, whim and desire. Malfoy smirked at his little devious plan and decided to carry it out almost immediately. The dragon was coming out to play. Now, the question is: How the hell was he supposed to get into her room?  
************************************************************************  
  
Cleaned, and newly refreshed, Draco strolled the hallway towards the Gryfinndor tower with his robes billowing behind him with every swift stride he would make. He had a task to carry out and nothing was going to stand in his way. Not even Potter and Weasley. Not this time. Before he made his way toward the Gryfinndor portrait door, he smirked. This was going to be even easier than he thought. Lavender Brown was heading his way.  
  
Hermione just seemed to be entranced, as she was already halfway through the romance novel. Deciding to take a breather, she looked at her watch. It was already 9:45 PM. The library usually closed at 10:00. She had to finish this book. Hermione got up and walked up to Madam Pince's desk and checked out the book. The librarian smiled warmly at the Gryfinndor and Hermione hurriedly made her way out of the library. She wanted to hurry up and finish her potions essay and read some more of the book.  
  
Lavender paused and gasped silently at the figure that was striding towards with great ease.  
  
' This was too easy.'  
  
Draco smirked and licked his lips seductively as he kept walking towards the stunned young girl until her back was pressed up against the wall. He pinned her with one arm and snaked a free hand and calmly caressed her face.  
  
" Well Lavender, its such a pleasure to see you out here and all. Where you heading to?" Draco asked making sure he still had her squirming and begging for more as her tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear swiftly.   
  
" Umm..Uhh…t-the bathroom." She said sucking in a sharp breath as he inched his face closer.  
  
" That's nice. So, it sure has been awhile." He said raising an eyebrow up suggestively as he raked his eyes up and down over her supple body.   
  
Lavender gulped and nodded awkwardly. He smirked. He loved the way how made girls weak with desire before he even muttered a word.   
  
" Hey Lavender, you're friends with Granger right?"  
Again another awkward nod.  
  
" So, do you know anything that or anybody that she, well, how should I put this? I don't know, fucked?" he asked bluntly.  
  
Lavender raised both her eyebrows in surprise as her face faulted. Malfoy didn't want her, he wanted Hermione. She frowned.  
  
" Why the fuck would you care for anyway Draco? I thought you despised her and plus, she's a filthy mudblood, right." She mocked in an irritated tone.  
  
Uh-oh. He was losing her. He scoffed annoyingly,  
  
" Of course I hate her! She's j-just been pissing me off lately!" Draco yelled.  
  
" Since when hasn't been pissing you off Draco?" she yelled back.  
  
Draco groaned impatiently. " That's not the point! I just want to know."  
  
" You want to know?"  
  
" Yeah, did I stutter?" he persisted in an annoyed toned.   
  
Lavender rolled her eyes. " Look Draco, I don't know what the hell you are playing at so I'll just make this simple. I walk away and you go away." She said with a sarcastic smile as she tried to move away, but Malfoy slammed his other free hand up against the wall, pinning her and leaving her trapped. Lavender sucked in a sharp breath and winced at the sudden loud smack he said made with his hand when he slammed it against the wall. Her breathing sped up a bit as he leaned toward her, his face just inches away from her face.   
  
" Now, sweetie, I'm going to ask again nicely. Granger, the information, I need to have dirt on her to make her pay. Do you have it or are you just wasting my time?" He said by emphasizing every word and making Lavender flinch in fear.   
  
She took a deep shakily breath. He gave her a convincing smile, just enough to make her melt with passion. And it was working. Lavender placed both on his broad shoulders and tried to pull him in for an embrace, but he resisted.   
  
" Now, now my dear, we've all night." He said with a smile.  
  
Lavender smiled back and nodded.  
  
" So, are you going to tell me what I want to hear, or do I have to get it out of you the hard way?" Draco asked by raising his eyebrows up suggestively and using his right hand to caress her cheek tenderly.   
Lavender gave out a passionate sigh. He had her.  
  
" Weasley was her first, by the end of fifth year." She said leaning into his touch.   
  
Draco smirked. Of course! Any dumb fuck would have realized it off the bat. It was the only logical theory that made sense. Potter was too sensitive and caring while Weasley just seemed like the type to go in for the kill. Plus, Draco knew that Harry wouldn't have the guts to even make a first move on Hermione anyway.  
  
" And that's it?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
" No." she said sighing again.  
  
Draco raised both of his eyebrows. There was more?  
  
" There's more?" he asked curiously.  
  
" Then there was Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Blaise Zabini, and Ron again." She said.  
  
Draco gaped in disbelief. Zabini had sex with Granger. He smirked. This was too good to be true.  
  
" So, she's crawled back to Weasley, hmm." He asked with a tinge of jealousy.   
  
" Yeah, I guess so. I think they're going out. To tell you the truth I really don't know." She said leaning in to kiss Draco, but he moved his head away.   
  
" Well, then we'll see if they stay together long. I think she's using him and the stupid bugger's too blind to even realize it because he's practically drooling all over her. Anyways, thanks." Draco said pushing her back and patting her on the head.  
  
" This was real fun, we need to do this again sometime." He said giving her a superior smirk Then he walked away leaving a gaping and unsatisfied Lavender behind with her back still against the wall. Malfoy duped her again.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finally arriving at the common room, Hermione entered only to find it empty.   
  
' Malfoy must be out on a conquest.' She thought grinning recalling the previous evenings events. If Malfoy wasn't getting any, then the boy was out on the prowl.  
  
Hermione reached her room and said the brief unlocking spell. Her spell was different from any typical " Alohamora" spell; she learned this spell from Professor McGonagall last year to keep her belongings safe. Now that she had to share a dorm with Malfoy, this gave her a really good reason to lock her room. Of course, Malfoy did know a few tricks up his sleeve too.   
  
The loud bang of the portrait door startled him briefly as he was undressing for bed. Granger was home. He smirked. Immediately, he reached for his wand, which was lying on the nearby nightstand by his bed. His mother taught him a neat little trick this summer. Lucius taught to her a long time ago before they were even married. The trick was a type of glamour that made a solid object, such as a wall for example, appear invisible to the person casting the spell and see right through.   
  
" Solvo libero." He whispered as the door suddenly vanished as if he had left open the entire time. He smirked as Hermione stopped at her door carrying a book and a piece of parchment.  
  
' She must think that I'm gone.' He thought with his smirk growing wider. Hey the more, the better.  
  
" Vincire." Hermione said and a soft unlocking of lock can be heard. Hermione turned the knob of her door and entered closing the door behind her.  
  
Draco smiled nastily. This was so easy it wasn't even funny. He had her unlocking spell and enough dirt on her to rag her till the end of the school year. All he needed was the blackmailing evidence. Draco chuckled as the layout for his plan seemed to have a mind of it's own. With another flick of his wand, the door appeared. It was like nothing even happened.  
  
Well, Granger didn't know that he was there and he could use the trick to his advantage. She was probably undressing. Draco grinned. He imagined her shrugging off her robes and stripping down into those nice lacy black panties with a matching bra. He made a mental note to himself: Steal those pair of those panties.   
  
Draco's grin soon faded as he looked down and groaned as he saw the reaction his body made just thinking about Granger that way. He had to get out of here. No, what if she was suspicious? He was trapped.  
  
" Shit." He cursed silently to himself and made his way towards his bed. Well, if wasn't going to get any tonight well, he might as well please himself. Again.  
  
His fingers rimmed the edge of his blue silk boxers and slowly eased them down. He shuddered silently as his hand easily brushed his length. He bit his lip to suppress a loud moan as he took himself in his hand and slowly started to move his hand up and down. He couldn't believe this. He was masturbating to thoughts of Hermione Granger, the mudblood he despised from day one. He shuddered violently as his hand picked up the pace feeling his muscles contracting with each swift movement. Yet he couldn't seem to get her off his mind. Things really were different and he had no fear of his father anymore, then really what was the problem? He shrugged it off, as he pictured Hermione beneath him screaming out his name in pleasure as he manipulated her in the most passionate and seductive ways. He wanted her to feel what he felt when he was left unsatisfied and leave her begging for just a little bit more. This was pathetic. He bit his lip harder catching a moan at the back of his throat. Just a little bit more, as his breathing became ragged and uneven, and sweat was forming on his brow. He stroked himself vigorously as he felt his edge coming, panting and bucking his hips upward with each stroke. Finally, arching his back, he cried out, succumbing to his release as his hips continued to buck.   
  
He sunk his head back down on the pillow exhaustedly, panting and waiting for his breathing to return to normal. After what seemed to be forever, he laid still in his bed inhaling and exhaling slowly with his head cocked to the side. He needed a cigarette.  
  
Slowly he reached over to his nightstand and opened the nearby drawer. Finding what he wanted, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a neon green lighter. These weren't just ordinary cigarettes, they were wizard cigarettes. Draco smoked the blue ones, they were less addicting.   
  
Shakily standing up, he walked over to his window and pushed it open. Putting the cigarette to his lips, he carefully lit it and took a long drag and sighed. The blue smoke exhaled from his lungs and out to open chilly night air. Taking another drag, Draco replayed today's events in his head. Granger's sudden braveness, her not so innocent personal life, and yes, revenge. He had this game in the bag already, it will not take Hermione soon to on her hands and knees to the one and only Draco Malfoy. Tomorrow was another day, and Granger had it coming. Just soon enough.  
A/N: Sorry to end it so soon and I know that was kinda short! Sorry! But more of the good stuff is in the next chapter definitely! I just want to thank all those who reviewed and please keep up the good work! You guys are so sweet! I love hearing your opinions! So right now take this time to push that little review box at the corner of your screen and do the right thing! Till next time!  
Next Chapter spoiler: Titled " Never Misunderstand Me": Draco breaks into Hermione's bedroom and makes a surprising discovery. Is Hermione really using Ron? More tension between the two future lovebirds leading to their first kiss together.  
* Again you guys thanks and keep on reviewing! * 


	4. Never Misunderstand Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and so forth.  
  
~*~  
Hermione laid awake in bed. For some reason she couldn't go to sleep at all. She replayed all of today's events in her head. From her encounters with the manipulative Draco Malfoy, Neville's accident in Potions, and her sudden ability to hear people's thoughts. Why her? Of all people, why her? She did consider this ability as a gift. A rare gift indeed. There weren't that many witches and wizards her age that could develop this aspect of mentality. The ability to read minds was either possessed by the more advanced, sophisticated witches or wizards. If the ability was way too out of control to handle, it could kill the possessor or drive them into a deep insanity. Hermione read this in a book titled " The Inner Visions of the Mind" in the library during her fifth year.   
  
The only problem was that she didn't know how she developed this in the first place. Wait a second, Neville and her hand. Her hand glowed. It just had to be what Neville spilt on her. The problem was that she didn't know what potion he actually spilt on her. Shit, why did he have to be so clumsy? But every Gryfinndor always had a soft spot for him and couldn't help but love the guy. She could never bring her self to even dislike him.   
  
She rolled over on her bed, shutting her eyes tightly trying to go to bed. She couldn't. Another thought raced into her mind. Why hasn't this new form of power gone awry on her yet? She was an amateur to this, but yet she feels absolutely fine. This was a highly difficult decision to make. She has to tell somebody. Right, before this gets out of hand? The first thing tomorrow she'll tell Professor McGonnagal. Or should she tell Harry and Ron first? Well, maybe not. Hermione opened her eyes and grinned slowly. This was going to be the first secret that Harry and Ron wouldn't meddle into in the first place and plus, they had some secrets of their own as well. She was going to have fun with this all right. Just look at what she did to Malfoy! He was completely at her mercy this evening, but of course that shall not happen again. Malfoy was too low and inconsiderate of anybody's feelings, why waste her time on him? Not unless he bothered her of course. Now that was a different story. She decided to ignore Draco from now on. He was nothing but trouble and an insensitive asshole.   
  
' Well maybe a cute insensitive asshole.'  
  
Hermione groaned and slapped her forehead annoyingly. No thoughts about Malfoy from now on! She wasn't going to deny it. Malfoy was indeed handsome. He really did change after his father died. It was like he was imprisoned in fear from all this time. It really was slightly hilarious though to watch Draco's eyes widened in apprehensiveness when his father bestowed his cane upon him and told him not to touch anything valuable. Now it was just…different. Malfoy was still Malfoy though. But she couldn't be…attracted to him? It defied all the meanings of right and wrong, it was also literally impossible. Draco thought he was superior to her in the lines of blood ties and intellect. How was she ever capable to love or care for a person like that?Draco was wrong for her and it never could work out. Anyways, it couldn't hurt to just think about it once in awhile, right?   
  
Hermione decided to put her thoughts and feelings about Draco for tonight and relaxed against her satin quilted comforter. She was going to have some fun tomorrow and is going to take this as much as to her advantage as possible.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione groaned into her pillow as the ringing sounds of her alarm clock echoed and drilled its way into her brain. It was already 7:30 AM and she practically had to drag herself out of bed and gather her things. She needed a shower.   
  
She opened her door slowly and looked out of her room. No one was there. Malfoy probably left already, but she didn't want another encounter like yesterdays. She shuddered a bit from the memory. Quickly, she passed the common and made her way towards the portrait hole when it opened.  
  
Malfoy strode in as if a red carpet was rolled out before him. Again his hair was dripping wet and was wearing nothing but a green towel wrapped tightly around his waist. His upper torso was gleaming with moisture from his shower.   
  
Hermione gulped slightly at the man standing before her. He looked like a resurrected Greek God standing in all his glory.   
  
Instead of his usual insults of the day and his annoyingly sly smirk, Malfoy glanced at Hermione briefly before looking away. It was almost as if he was embarrassed or something.   
  
They stood like this for about of couple of minutes when Hermione walked over to Draco and cleared her throat.  
  
" I-I uhh, have to get out." She said a little apprehensively.  
  
Without looking at her, he nodded slightly and walked past her, straight into his room. Hermione sighed and walked out the portrait hole and greeted the smiling mermaid on her way out.   
  
Malfoy waited for the sound of the portrait door creak in the vast emptiness of his room. He smirked when he sound slammed shut.   
  
' What a dumb ass.'  
  
Granger was going to get hers today. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his wand off of the nightstand. He poked his head out of his doorway to make sure that she was really gone. He smirked again and walked out of his room and made his way down the small little corridor between his and Hermione's room. Draco pointed his wand right as soon as he reached Hermione's room.   
  
" Vincire." He said and waited for the sound of the soft clink of the unlocked door.   
  
He reached out his hand and took hold of the knob and turned slowly. It opened swiftly and the hinges creaked loudly and the slow pace of it being opened. Bingo. He was in.  
  
~*~  
" Hey Hermione! You made it just in time before all the Belgium Waffles ran out!" Ron said as he took a helping of three waffles and a glass of pumpkin juice to go with it.   
  
Hermione shook her head in amusement and sat down between to two boys tearing up their food. Harry was surprisingly hungry this morning as he poured more maple syrup heavily on his waffles and slathered a gob of butter on it messily. Ron was just stuffing himself with as much food as he can.   
  
She looked at the two of them in slight disgust.   
  
" Honestly, can't you boys learn how to eat properly with manners." She asked agitatedly.   
  
Both Ron and Harry shot their heads up and looked at her surprisingly. Hermione laughed at the two as Harry's mouth was cover with syrup and powered sugar and Ron had a piece of waffle and syrup stuck at the corner of his mouth.  
  
" Huh?" the both asked at the same time.  
  
" Nothing! Honestly!" Hermione sighed and grabbed the last waffle before Neville did. She smirked triumphantly at him as he looked away and blushed.   
  
" Right, anyways Ron, as I was saying, you need to fill in for Charlie as chaser in the next Quidditch match against Slytherin. Then we'll rotate Seamus in your position as keeper." Harry said returning to his meal.  
  
" Why are we switching around?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
" Because! That way you can keep your eye on Troy, the new Slytherin chaser. He already is intimidated by you in the first place, I just figure he'll have a good scare from you and we'll win!" Harry said happily.  
  
Ron frowned. " Okay, tell why I shouldn't be offended by this?"   
  
Harry grinned. " Oh shut the hell up Ron! You know you like to see Troy squirm anyway! Just try to knock him off his broom for a bonus, okay?"   
  
Ron grinned back. " Yeah, I guess you're right! Troy is a bloody coward anyway!"   
  
Harry chuckled and Ron laughed as they continued on for new strategies for the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in a bored fashioned manner as the boys droned on and on about the game. Speaking of Slytherin, Hermione's eyes wondered towards Malfoy's table. Her brow creased when she saw that he wasn't in his usual place.  
  
' I wonder where he could be?'  
  
~*~  
  
Draco grinned as he ran his hands over the blue silk material of Hermione's panties. After making that quick mental note last night, he intended to keep it.   
  
His hand continued to rummage through Hermione's underwear drawer when he came across them. A pair of pink lacy panties similar to her black ones. His grin broadened as he quickly stuffed them into his pocket along with two other pairs. A bright blue one and red satin string bikini pair.  
  
Hermione's room was similar to his own in a way except for the color. His room was green as her was red. Plus, this room was fit for a girl. He decided the hell with breakfast and raided her room for as much evidence as possible.  
  
He tore apart her vanity, looking through her drawers and tossing her makeup supplies carelessly aside. Then he made his way to her bed and looked under it. Nothing. The closet was not an easily task.   
  
He cast a charm making all of her clothes disappear and went through the boxes laying on a shelf in the closet. There was nothing but fashion magazines, photos of her and the golden trio, along with pictures of her family. He pushed the pictures aside when he came across one turned over. It was the last one in there too.  
  
Curiously, he carefully picked it up and faced towards him and his eyes widened slightly. It was a picture of him. Why the hell would Granger have a photo of him?   
  
He watched himself turn away from the person taking the picture and he grinned. Again it repeated.  
  
He smirked. He could use this little old thing after all. He put all the pictures back into the box and put them back in the closet.   
  
Well, he was almost done with his search and walked over to the last thing he hadn't searched yet. Her desk. It was in the far corner of her room near the fireplace.  
  
Her desk was neatly organized and a device was lying of the surface too. He ran his fingers over the hard smoothness of the device and felt the grooves of the two small speakers next to it. Next to the device were a couple of flat square shaped figures. He picked one up and was surprised when it opened. Inside was a circular object and he removed it from the place it was in. he examined it closely, taking a sudden interest on the reverse side of it. One side was a solid cover when the reverse side was clear and reflected the color of a prism. He put it back on the desk surface and shrugged. Must be a muggle thing or something.   
  
He searched and rummaged through the drawers Hermione's desk had to spare and he sighed when he finished looking through the last one. Granger was absolutely clean. She didn't keep a diary at all.   
  
" Fuck." He muttered to himself as he carefully removed a book from the drawer. It was the last item in there. He opened the cover and same her name across the first page, identifying that belonged to her. It was a romance novel. Draco scoffed. So typical of Granger and her book worm self.   
  
He was about to put it back in the drawer when he noticed that the flap to the cover was loose. His brow creased as he pulled the flap down careful not to tear it. Inside the flap was a piece of folded parchment.   
  
He pulled the parchment out and unfolded it.   
  
' Probably a love letter from Weasley' he thought smugly as he opened the contents.  
  
Boy was he wrong, as he eyes opened in amazement about who addressed this letter to Hermione. Draco smirked.  
  
It was from Blaise.  
  
~*~  
Hermione laid her head down the table as Harry and Ron were still talking about Quidditch. Malfoy didn't come in at all and it was ten minutes before class started.  
  
She hated to admit it, but she was starting to get a little worried. It wasn't like Malfoy to miss breakfast like this.   
  
She got up abruptly and told Ron and Harry goodbye.  
  
" Where you going, class starts in ten minutes." Harry asked interrupting Ron.  
  
" Back to my dorm to get my book from the library. I'll be right back. See you guys in Charms." She said walking away from the table.  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged and continued their conversation.   
  
Hermione quickly made her way out of the Great Hall and down the corridor to her dormitory.   
  
She couldn't believe it, but she was actually a little worried about Malfoy. Malfoy! Of all people!   
  
Hermione sighed and made her way up the stairs to her dorm.   
  
~*~  
Draco grinned at the piece of evidence that was going to destroy Hermione Granger's reputation.   
  
The letter was from Blaise. He didn't really like Blaise at all. He insulted Draco for being a joke to the entire school and the only reason that he ceased to exist was on his father behalf.   
  
Draco frowned at the sudden memory and reread the letter again.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Last night was unexplainable. I really don't know how it happened to begin with in the first place. I'm not even to suppose to associate with your type of people in the first place, but you're just different. Do I have any regrets? The answer is some because of the consequences to follow, but with you, no. I'm sure you're doubting my existence as well. I know you also have some regrets too, because you allowed a " lowly" Slytherin to take advantage of the situation. It was like all I was suppose to be just left me in that brief moment of passion. Seeing you the morning after wasn't a regret either, but more of my never-ending denial and circumstances to beckon me everyday now. I really would like to get to know you later on, but right now, the situation is too vulnerable. No one must ever know. It's for our own sake and I'm sorry. You know, you're not like any of the other girls that walk among us. You're unexplainable and I guess that intrigues me. It's something that I can consider as mine. Again, no one must know and we go back to just being ourselves for now.  
  
-Blaise  
Draco gaped in amazement. It was like Zabini was almost….falling for her.   
  
Well, of course a dumb ass like Zabini would be capable in ending up in a predicament like this.  
  
Draco smirked. He could get the both of them back. After all, they both deserved it.  
  
He immediately got up and casted a cleaning and organizing charm on her room to make sure nothing was out of place. He stuffed the letter into his pocket along with her panties and got out of her room. He was about to head to his room when he remembered something. He didn't know her locking spell.   
  
Aw hell.  
  
Hermione stepped in front of the portrait and greeted Serena with a smile.  
  
" Serena, did Malfoy ever leave the dorm? Because he wasn't in the Great Hall today."  
  
Serena looked at Hermione caringly.  
  
" No, Mr. Malfoy is still inside. You must care for him a lot if you're willing to check up on him."  
  
Hermione laughed at Serena's comment causing the mermaid to look at her strangely. She clutched her side.  
  
" I-I'm s-sorry Serena, but Malfoy is an pompous, egotistical jerk with no humanity in him. I just here to make sure he doesn't do anything to…Malfoy."  
  
Serena nodded with an eyebrow cocked still looking at Hermione strangely.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry! Mer de Noms."   
  
The portrait door opened to reveal her common room and she stepped inside.  
  
' Oh shit!' thought Malfoy as he heard the familiar creak of the portrait door slam shut.  
  
She's back.  
  
Draco made a dash to his room and left his door open. He looked around and quickly gathered his things.   
  
He heard Hermione's footsteps coming closer as he saw a shadow cast outside his doorway.  
  
He looked at her briefly and looked away.   
" Uh Draco, are you okay?" Hermione said making herself more visible and entered his room.   
  
Draco nodded and looked at her strangely.  
  
" Why the hell do you care for anyway?" he snapped.  
  
Hermione looked hurt at his sudden mood change and frowned.  
  
" Well, I just wanted to see if, well, if you doing something inappropriate." Hermione said, nervously wringing her hands together.  
  
Draco wanted to laugh. This was priceless. This was his chance to get a piece of his glory back.   
  
Even though he didn't seem to notice, Hermione caught on. He was up to something.   
  
" Well, Mudblood? Does it look like I doing anything you shouldn't do?" he countered.  
  
Hermione sighed. " Look Draco, this is stupid. Why don't we just go back to ignoring each other like we usually do and just stay out of each others way?" she said looking at him for his response.  
  
That was it? She was going to give up that easily? No fucking way, she wasn't going to let off the hook that easily now. The game was just barely getting started.  
  
" So, you're just going to give up just like that Granger? What happened on trying to seduce me? Did you finally figure out that I'm not that easily to get a hold of?" he asked smugly.  
  
Hermione scoffed. " Trying to seduce you? Please Malfoy, get over yourself! You were the one hitting on me yesterday remember?"  
  
Draco smirked. " Well, it sure didn't stop you from putting your hand down my pants now did it?"  
  
His smirk widened as Hermione blushed at his last comment.  
  
He strode over to her and placed his hands on her waist. She moved to protest, but his grip became firmer.   
  
He sighed into her ear. She shuddered at the sudden impact of hot air against her skin.  
  
" Come on, Granger, don't deny. You want me. I see it every time that you look at me in the mornings at breakfast. There's something between us, something kinetic."  
  
Hermione scoffed again. " Kinetic, Draco? Are you sure you want to go there?"   
  
He smiled. Not a smirk, but he smiled. She felt like melting into his arms as the smile played lightly over his usual darkened and angered features. She just died and went to heaven.   
  
" Granger, just shut up." He said pulling her closer; closing off any gaps they had between them. His lips was just centimeters away from hers.  
  
" Malfoy-"  
  
" Shh." He said placing a finger on her lips and swiftly pulled it away.  
  
' Well, it's now or never.' She thought as she wanted to figure out if Malfoy was playing her own game, or if was just fucking insane.  
  
She moved her hand up and placed gently on his cheek and caressed it. He gently leaned into the touch and he couldn't take it anymore as he slowly placed his lips on hers.   
  
It was like a sudden jolt, hitting her all at once. She was lost in the man named Draco Malfoy. She responded by letting down her guard and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip, wanting access. She obliged by opening her mouth slightly feeling his tongue push past and into her own mouth. She moaned softly at the sudden invasion and brushed her tongue against his. The kiss deepened more passionately as their tongues fought for dominance.   
  
Hermione realized that was running out of air, but she didn't want it to end. Finally Malfoy broke the kiss and looked straight into her eyes panting and out of breathe. She was panting too. She touched her red swollen lips and grinned. Draco grinned back.  
  
She leaned back in trying to gain access to her passionate realm, but failed as Malfoy backed up and laughed.  
  
" Gotcha."  
  
Hermione's faced faltered and she gaped at a grinning Malfoy.   
  
She did lose. She was completely vulnerable with her hair mussed, her lips red and swollen, and her cheek held a tint of pink from the lack of oxygen. She got played. Fuck.  
  
Malfoy walked back over to her and leaned into her ear. " You can't win this. Correction you won't."   
  
He smirked and with one last glance, he chuckled at her sudden state and gathered his things and left.   
  
" Never misunderstand me Granger." He added with the creak of the portrait door opening and slamming shut, making Hermione flinch.   
  
She was embarrassed, but she smiled at his thought right before she let down her guard.  
  
' She is beautiful.'  
A/N: Sooo, what did you guys think? Please review! I just love to here your comments and your opinions about my story! They really do make my day and help me to continue! Wow! I already have 73 reviews. Now that really is something! Thank you's to MistressDeDraco, HarryPotterWanter, Firefly's Locket, and my friends Jade, Raven, Darian, Sierra, and Jules (You guys really know how to embarrass me!) Also to Gale, Kristina Chang, Crystalline Lily, Snapesgirl, Fiery Slut and the many more that reviewed thank you so much. Plus, I've made my self a deadline. I am now going to update every Friday. I will post no later than two weeks. So this is me signing off and again thanks. Use the force and click that review button at the corner of your screen! Kudos to every one!   
  
Nikki  
Next Chapter Spoiler titled " What I Like About You": Hermione decides to come out and play with her newfound ability and corners Draco for his little misdeed. Confessions are made and Draco confronts Blaise.  
  
* Again till next time! Thanks! * 


	5. What I Like About You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
~*~  
Draco walked out of the common room with a huge grin on his face. He finally got her! Hell, she deserved it for playing him twice yesterday. Now, he was headed out to put the plan intact.   
  
The blue haired noticed Draco's somewhat amused expression and gazed at him confusingly.  
  
Draco looked up at the portrait and smirked. Serena gratefully blushed and looked away shyly at first and finally turned her head back around to notice that he was still standing right in front of her still.  
  
He grinned and blew an air kiss at the blushing mermaid. Satisfied, he turned and left to go find Professor Snape about the locking charm. How could he have been so stupid? Of course there is going to be a reactive spell to the unlocking one. Duh!   
  
He had been too caught up in raiding Granger's room that he really didn't think entirely through. He smirked at the three different materials he felt as he stuffed his hand into his pockets, two of Hermione's pairs of lacy panties and a satin one. Finally, the piece of parchment that was going to be the downfall of goody-goody Granger and dumb ass Zabini.   
  
Still he frowned remembering the contents of the letter Blaise had written to Hermione.   
Did Zabini love Granger? Or was he just in denial? It really sounded it was a bit of both in a way. But wait? Was he getting jealous over that way Zabini felt for her?   
  
Nah. Draco shrugged aimlessly and made his way towards the Potions Master's classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione continued to stand in Draco's room in a complete daze. He played her. He fucking played her pretty good and almost left her hanging for more. This was his fault entirely.  
  
" Pure blood bastard." She muttered glancing around his room curiously. Draco really did have a typical boys room. His displayed his house colors rather decoratively and he did have a quite large four-poster bed laid out in green satin sheets and comforter.   
  
' No telling how many girls have been in that bed so far.' Hermione thought shaking her head silently and frowning. Instantly she smacked herself in the forehead in mere annoyance. Was she jealous? No! Absolutely not! She needed to get out of her and away from anything that reminded her of him at this very moment.  
  
She ran out of Draco's room and made her way towards the portrait hole. She stopped suddenly before exiting.   
  
' What was I in here for again?' she thought to herself and mentally slapped herself. Oh yeah, Malfoy. Hermione frowned disappointedly and left her dorm bidding Serena goodbye again the second time that day. Halfway down the corridor she looked at her watch. Damn, she was almost late for Charms and she ran the rest of the way there.  
  
~*~  
  
" Ah, good morning Mr. Malfoy. What could I do for you? I don't have until another hour." Professor Snape said walking towards the young blond boy leaning against the door way casually.  
  
" As a matter of fact, I do need your help over a certain spell that has a definite opposite reaction." Draco said walking inside the empty classroom.   
  
" By all means, what certain spell is it?" Snape asked grabbing an unknown vial filled with a sultry purple substance and raised it so that it was in his level of perception. The sunlight struck the vial as smoke began to rise from within and changed the purple color into a nice rich ruby red color.  
  
Draco watched in amazement as Snape set down the vial back into its place.   
  
" Well. Draco could you please tell me the spell, I might as well just die in suspense." Snape said with dripping sarcasm.  
  
Draco's daze was interrupted and he smirked at his comment.  
  
" Well, you see professor, this is a certain unlocking spell. My mother wrote me a letter yesterday and gave this spell for me learn and apprehend. I couldn't really make out the reactive spell, but she said that " Vincire" would unlock all doors." He said.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows in amusement.  
  
" Now Draco, that simply is very easy to comprehend. You see, you're mother has sent you the power of three times three. For every action there will always be an opposite and affirmative reaction. Your mother is very intelligent to have passed on this spell. Not that many wizards or witches use this now a days." Snape said folding his arms across his chest.  
  
" I see professor, could you just tell me the locking spell?" Draco said losing his patience yet he did not show it.  
  
" Oh, forgive me, but I do believe that the saying goes like this. "Vincintemere will close off the light forever, but Vincire could be the key to all those hidden." He said turning his back to Draco and sat down on his desk.   
  
Draco breathed in a sigh of relief.   
  
" Thank you professor, I'll see you later on during the day." Draco said forcing a wiry smile.  
  
Snape smirked. " Glad to be of your assistance."   
  
Draco turned to leave but remembered one thing.  
  
" Is there another problem Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
" Yes professor, could you write an excuse note to Professor Binns explaining why I'm almost ten minutes late." Draco asked sheepishly.  
  
Professor Snape sighed and pulled a piece of parchment from within his robes pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
For the first time in her life, Hermione was not paying attention to a word from the lesson. She walked into Charms right on time only to remember that she left her book bag in the Great Hall. She silently whined in frustration, but smiled in relief to find her bag on the desk that she shared with Ron and Harry. She quietly took her seat and gave a warm smile to the boys sitting next to her.  
  
" Did you get your book Mione?" Ron asked taking out his quill and pieces of parchment.  
  
Hermione nodded and turned to face Professor Flitwick entered the room to begin his class shared with the Gryfinndors and Ravenclaws.   
  
" Today class we will carry on from yesterday, learning how charm your goblets of water into any form of element in nature."   
  
The class groaned especially Neville who almost set the classroom on fire by transforming his water into fire.  
  
Well, that was only twenty minutes ago, and Hermione stared at her clear glass goblet watching a small cyclone spin around and dance within. She looked up to hear random charms bounce off the walls and echo in her ears.   
  
She glanced at Ron who seemed to be pleased with himself and his spell as he watched the small flickers of flames dance across the surface of the water. Harry's charm was similar to hers except his was a hurricane and the eye could be seen swirling around on the surface.   
  
Her mind thought about the kiss she shared with Draco this morning. God, it was beautiful. The way his lips easily grazed her own and the heated passion that mounted with every swift movement they made together as one. Then boom, it was gone and Draco's laugh echoed in her ear like a bell gone haywire.   
  
She sighed and continued to stare at her goblet as everyone else was occupied on getting his or her spells to work.   
  
Hermione looked up suddenly and eyed Ron and Harry still looking at their goblets triumphantly. She wonder what exactly what was going on their minds right this second. Hermione smirked in fascination and raised her hand.  
  
" Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick replied helping Neville put out another fire just before it spread.  
  
" Could I go around and help the other students who can't get there charms right?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
Professor Flitwick smiled. " Of course, I could use the assistance."  
  
Hermione smirked and got up from her seat.   
~*~  
It was official; Draco was now fifteen minutes late for his History of Magic class, but that was the least thing on his mind at the moment. He ran from the dungeons all the way back to his dormitory not even bothering to acknowledge the surprised mermaid.  
  
" Mer de Noms." He said and sprinted inside as the portrait door hole opened. Passing the common room he ran all the way to Hermione's room and opened the door. He sighed and looked around quickly to see if he left behind any unknown evidence. He practically choked on air as he saw the picture of himself on the floor next to Hermione's bed.  
  
" Shit!" he muttered and picked it up, stuffing it into his pocket. After a few more minutes of glancing around the room, he was satisfied with his cleaning and organizing charm he placed right before he left the room at first. He left her room and carefully closed her door.  
  
" Vincintemere." He said pointing his wand at the door. Just making sure, he double checked both of the spells and left satisfied as the door was once again locked. He glanced at his watch and groaned. Twenty minutes late for class. He muttered on his way out of the dorm and made his way to class.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione looked around the room precisely and inspecting every student that was within her level of perception. Mostly all of them seemed too easy to begin with, but she was just going to have fun.  
  
Her eyes landed on Ron and Harry.  
  
' Probably talking about Quidditch.' She thought and she took a couple of steps towards them.  
  
Sure enough, they were.  
  
" Now Ron, all we need to do is make sure that Troy and Malfoy are aligned…" Harry said as he looked up at Hermione who was now in front of them.  
  
" Oh, hey Mione!" Ron said looking up at her as well.  
  
" Hey, what are you two talking about? The upcoming game?" Hermione replied tracing her finger lazily over Harry's goblet.  
  
" Yeah, how did you know?" Harry replied with a smile.  
  
Hermione fought and forced herself to smile. Those two could be so dense at times, but it was hard to stay mad at them.  
  
" Oh, you just mentioned Troy and Malfoy, so I figured it was about the game against Slytherin next week."   
  
" Yeah, we're just coming up with some more strategies." Ron said.  
  
Hermione continued to smile as she eyed Ron's free hand near his flaming goblet.  
  
" Ron! You need to be careful! Don't you know that it's not good to play with fire!" she scolded grabbing his hand.  
  
" What?" he questioned.  
  
' What's gotten into Mione lately? It seems that she doesn't even want to be around me anymore.'  
  
Hermione's face faltered into one of sympathetic.   
  
" I'm sorry, Ron, you know that I just care for your well being." She said giving him an assuring smile.   
  
Ron gave her a full-fledged smile back and squeezed her hand.  
  
" T-thanks Mione, I think?" he said.  
  
Hermione didn't know how it happened in the first place. It was the end of her fifth year and it was all she heard about in the first place. Sex. Lavender and Parvati talked about it all the time and they even made a list about the possible first candidates. She felt so out of place when they touched on this subject. Then it happened that fateful night. Ron somehow escaped from the Gryfinndor end of the year party and found in the girls dorm all by herself. He was looking for Lavender in the first place, but comforted her instead. Hermione explained everything to him by saying that she didn't feel attractive around all the other girls and that it seemed that their main objective in life was to get laid. Ron told her that the same thing was happening to the boys and he felt out of place as well. He cupped Hermione's face in his hands and told her that she was beautiful and that any guys would be lucky to deserve her for just being herself. She looked up at him with her eyes glazed over with tears and kissed him. They both pulled away suddenly, shocked about what had just happened. Ron looked back up at her and pulled her in for another kiss. That night, Hermione and Ron had just given each other their virginity and there was no going back. The whole thing with the other guys, she couldn't quite figure out what the fuck happened, except for one. Blaise. He was a different story, but he was the forbidden one. She wasn't even supposed to associate with him in the first place. Still, he still sticks out in her mind. As for Ron and her now, it was different. They still were friends, but they had promised each other not to get attached and not to tell Harry, in fear that it might ruin their friendship and he would look down on them. Ron seemed to just use her for certain priorities as she did the same to him. Did she love him? Not like that, but yes, very much. He was still a valuable asset in her life just like Harry was too.   
  
" Hey Mione? Are you okay?" Ron questioned tugging at her sleeve.  
  
" Yeah." She said shaking off her daze of confusion and grabbed Ron's free hand again.   
  
' Hermione really does seem different lately, but still she looks good enough to ravish right now.'  
  
" Ron!" Hermione gasped letting go off his hand and causing the whole class to quiet down and look at them.  
  
" W-what!" Ron sputtered jerking his hand back and almost knocking down his goblet.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked around the classroom, all eyes where on her.  
  
" Nothing. Sorry." She muttered and gave a sheepish grin to Harry, who was looking at her strangely.  
  
Then the class resumed back to work.   
  
" Harry, umm, did your charm work out okay, no setbacks or cracking of your goblet?" she asked.  
  
" Uh, no Mione, it came out just fine." He said recovering and looking back at his work. Hermione reached out and attentively touched Harry's hand.  
  
' God, I hope that Cho dumps Seamus and leaves him into nothing but a blubbering heap of tears.'  
  
Hermione frowned and noticed that he was staring directly at her.  
  
" Oh for God's sake Harry! Get over it and move on!" she harshly whispered and Harry jumped in surprise.   
  
" Huh?" Harry said pretending to inspect his goblet for any errors.  
  
She slapped his hand and Harry yelped in shock.  
  
" Oh, you know what I mean! Quit gawking at her and move on! She's a slut and you know it!" she said in a scolding whisper.  
  
Harry frowned. " Yes, I know I should, but I can't help and she is a pretty slut, right?"  
  
Hermione sighed exasperatedly and accidentally brushed Ron's hand.  
  
' Quite looking at Hermione's breast, quite looking at Hermione's breast, oh bugger it!'   
  
Hermione gasped and gave Ron a disgusted look.  
  
" God Ron! Is that all you ever think about!" she yelled and Ron looked at her bewilderedly.  
  
She groaned and threw her hands up in the air in an annoyed fashion and stormed off towards Dean's table.  
  
" Hey Dean, did you get your spell right?" Hermione asked inspecting Dean's goblet.  
  
" I think so, but of course I could always get the opinion of the class genius." He replied teasingly.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked at Dean's goblet. From within she could see air in a foggy manner spinning round and round. She looked up and smiled approvingly at Dean who smiled back. Pretending that she reaching out to touch the goblet, she " accidentally" touched Dean's hand.  
  
' God, Hermione sure is pretty and she looks nice today. I just love the way her hair frames her face.'  
  
Hermione smiled and used her free hand to tuck a stray layer of honeyed colored hair behind her ear and gave a furtive glance at Dean.  
  
' She's smart and she has a great body and god, I just want to slam her up against that wall and…'  
  
Hermione's eye widened and hurriedly rushes past to the next table. Lavender and Parvati were too caught up in their conversation to notice Hermione standing right in front of their table.  
  
" Oh, hey, Hermione! Did I do this right?" Lavender asked pushing her goblet forward.  
  
" I'm pretty sure, it looks okay." She said shakily and brushed her hand against Lavender's purposely.  
  
" And when you're done, can you check mine please?" Parvati cut in.  
  
Hermione nodded and focused her attention on the goblet.  
  
' I hope she doesn't get mad at for what I told Draco.'  
  
Hermione's head snapped up in attention.   
  
Malfoy? What the hell did she tell him?  
  
' I know she's going to get mad, but damn, why did he have to be so fucking hot?'  
  
Hermione frowned.  
  
" Oh no! I didn't do it right did I?" Lavender asked with concern ringing in her voice.  
  
' Draco is just going to use this to get Hermione into bed with him. He'll make her feel like a slut for all the guys she slept with and she'll fall into his trap. I have to warn her before she goes back to her dorm.'  
  
" What!?" Hermione screeched causing the whole class to look at her again in confusion.  
  
" Miss Granger, are you feeling all right?" Professor Flitwick asked concernedly.   
  
" Yes, professor, I-I'm fine." Hermione said reaching a nearby desk for support to regain her balance.  
  
Malfoy knows and he's going to fuck her up with this information.   
  
' Well, not till I get to him first.' Hermione thought gripping the desk tightly.  
  
Suddenly, she froze. She felt paralyzed as the sudden vibration feeling ran up and down her body like a downpour of water being dumped over her head. Her head then suddenly became dizzy and she felt faint as the voices in her head swarmed inside of her and they wouldn't go away.  
  
' Why is Hermione freaking out?'  
  
' I think she's still sleeping with Ron.'  
  
' I wonder if I did this spell right.'  
  
' There's a party tomorrow, what I am I going to wear.'  
  
' He's so hot!'  
  
' I hate my body.'  
  
' No one is ever going to love me.'  
  
' I can't believe that the test is today.'  
  
' God, he's such a loser.'  
  
' Oh, I hate her.'  
  
The cacophony of thoughts continued until it just stopped.  
  
" Miss Granger! Oh my! Miss Granger! Are you all right?" Professor Flitwick asked and rushed to her side.  
  
Hermione let go of the desk and sighed. " Yes, professor, I'm fine, I just felt a bit faint."  
  
" It might be best if you saw Madam Pomfrey straight away." He replied.  
  
Hermione nodded and made her way towards her seat.  
  
" Oh dear, well, class is dismissed and don't forget to bring your books tomorrow." Professor Flitwick said dismissing the class with a wave of his hand.  
  
On the way out, people continued to share at Hermione in confusion and bewilderment.  
Hermione looked away and made towards the class she dreaded worse.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione didn't even bother to wait up for Harry and Ron. She clutched her book bag tightly and entered the Potions classroom. Malfoy was already there, sitting smugly in his seat. He stared at her in amusement as she dropped her book bag on the floor in a crash.  
  
" My, my, Granger, having a bad day are we?" he asked.  
  
Hermione didn't even look at him, but she could feel his smirk boring into the side of her face.  
  
" You going to be like that Granger? That's okay, maybe I can, umm, help work off some of that tension tonight." He said smugly and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Don't touch me." She said with her teeth clenched.   
  
Malfoy removed his hand and sighed watching Harry and Ron enter just before Professor Snape walked in.  
  
" Now everyone settle down and be quiet as I check roll." He said sitting on top of his desk with a piece of parchment clutched in his hand.  
  
After that was done, the class set to work on today's assignment.  
  
" Now class, due to yesterday's brief accident," Snape said looking at Hermione and glanced away, " we will start on a new assignment and make Mr. Longbottom go up and gather his things before we have another little accident."  
  
The class sniggered as Neville squirmed in his seat nervously.   
  
" Now today, we will begin on making the beginning portion of a lie detection potion. This potion takes at least a day to simmer and tomorrow will finish the results and take them. The potion will make the person who takes it completely at ease. Nothing will happen, but yet once asked a question and the answer results falsely, a big red blotch will appear on top of the person's forehead. As continuing to deny the truth, the person's skin will turn red as well. I'll be, quite pleased to see the results tomorrow." Professor Snape said with a smirk.  
  
Hermione quickly took down the notes and froze when she felt a hand on her thigh.  
  
She looked over to see Malfoy smirking and he glanced at her. Hermione frowned and pushed his hand away, but again he put it back.  
  
She growled softly and gasped as his hand traveled up farter reaching the bottom hemline of her skirt. He fingered it and lightly traced it with ease. Slowly he looked at her and inched his fingers up under the hem. Hermione smirked and looked back at Draco. She reached down to where his hand was and with a smile; she pinched the skin between his knuckles with her long fingernails.  
  
Draco yelped and his hand hit the bottom of the desk.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, do you have any problem with today's assignment?"  
  
Draco gave a death glare at Hermione who was biting her lip to keep from laughing out load and looked back up at Professor Snape who was waiting for his reply.  
  
Draco grinned sheepishly. " No, thought I saw a bug or something."  
  
The class started sniggering and Snape silenced them with the brush of a hand.  
  
" Well, Mr. Malfoy, please do this class a favor and get over it."  
  
Hermione looked down at the floor and bite her lip harder. This really was too much.  
  
Draco's cheeks showed the slightest bit of pink and he looked away.  
  
" Now, we can get started, Mr. Longbottom, you can go first." Snape said smirking at the nervous boy.  
  
Hermione grinned. Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad after all.  
  
~*~  
  
It wasn't until lunch that Draco made his way toward the Slytherin common room. He hadn't been there since the beginning of school. Muttering the password, he strode in only to be stopped by Pansy.  
  
" Hey sweetie! I heard what Snape said to you today." She said running her hands up and down his clothed chest.  
  
" Yeah, no shit, you were there." He said pushing her out of the way and keeping walking forward.  
  
Pansy whimpered and frowned. " I guess you're just in a bad mood huh? I'll be by later!"  
  
Draco grimaced and shuddered. Right, like there was any way in hell! Finally the person he was looking for stepped out in front of him. Blaise.  
  
Blaise glanced quickly at him and turned to move when Draco stepped in to get in his way.  
  
Blaise sighed. " What can I do for you Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smirked. " Oh, I think you know exactly why I'm here."  
  
Blaise snorted. " Right, that's why I asked you in the first place smart ass. Care to fill me in?"  
  
" Oh, watch that tongue Zabini. I really don't know where it's been or maybe I know more than you think!" he said in mocked surprise.  
  
" Look Malfoy, as you can see, I have a limited patience. Can you just tell me what the fuck you want and get the fuck out of my way?" Blaise said moving closer to Draco's face.  
  
Draco chuckled. " Again with the tongue Zabini. Maybe I do know where it's been. Now lets see, oh my! Maybe a certain Gryfinndor!"  
  
Blaise froze and his eyes widened. " Alright, Malfoy, what do you really want."  
  
" Oh I don't know love?" he said mockingly and laughed.  
  
" I'm serious."  
  
" Oh, but I am too! Or maybe I'm more on the lines of payback." Draco said reaching down into his pocket and tracing the edge of the parchment hidden within.   
  
" Great, now I'm starting to realize the errors of my ways and remembering now why the fuck I never liked you in the first place." Blaise said with seething anger.  
  
Draco gripped him by the collar and pinned him against a nearby way. All the Slytherin's that were in the common room at that time, stopped their activities and focused their attention on them.  
  
" Now, now, I warned you, but no, you didn't listen. Well, whose fucking fault is that? I got your little love letter that you sent to Granger and can read for everyone to hear."  
  
" Go ahead."  
  
Draco blinked in surprise and loosened his grip. " What?"  
  
" You fucking heard me. Go ahead! I don't care! I meant every word! Hell, I even loved her!" Blaise said shoving Draco back and straightened out his robes.   
  
" It's just sad that a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin like you fell in love with a mudblood." Draco said looking away.  
  
" Yeah, well it's just sad for you that you'll never feel that kind of emotion. Let's just face it Malfoy, you're doomed to be alone forever. No, self-respecting girl will ever fall in love with the likes of you! Maybe just the sluts and whores who are just after the estate and your oh so good looks. So what? Your daddy can't help you now, cause look where it left him now! In the fucking ground!" Blaise yelled.  
  
Draco stood there silently just letting Blaise talk.  
  
" And she's not a Mudblood. She's a witch just like you are a wizard. If you ever touch her or harm her in anyway, Malfoy, I will kill you. So help me, I will kill you. Who gives a flying fuck about blood other than a conceited prat like you? Fuck off Malfoy and get over it." Blaise said shoving past him and exiting the common room.  
  
Draco stood there in a paralyzed motion. What the fuck just happened? Things had not been going exactly the way he planned at all.   
  
" Fuck it." He muttered and exited out as well, leaving a bewildered Slytherin audience figuring out what the fuck just happened here.  
A/N: Okay, first all sorry! I know I missed my deadline and this chapter took longer than I expected. Plus Easter and all, I had a family get together thing and things just got hectic wild. But here it is and what do you guys think? Good or bad? Tell me your opinion! Plus I was flattered at the many responses I got for chapter 4. Wow! You guys are just great and I just love hearing your responses! How I jumped from 70 something to 114, I really don't have a clue but WOW! This was really all you guys and I keep writing and planning for you guys! I'm just completely in awe and thank you! Thank you's to MistressDeDraco, HarryPotterWanter, Jade, Raven, Sierra, Jules, Darian, Anna, Pottersgirl, Lita89, a big congrat's to Dreaming One, you were my 100th reviewer! * Breaks out the streamers and all the big hoopla! * Also to Dragon's girl, Darth Berry, Draco's Grrrl, Draco's Secret Lover, skyleia, squorpionlady, Gryfinndor Goddess, Kerdes Vernell, Snapesgirl, TomFeltonsDancer, a reader, KC, LEM, and all to the many more for your positive responses! I love writing this story and I'm glad you guys are loving it too * tear * Well, I'm signing out and I do have big plans more to come. The next chapter will come out FRIDAY night. I promise! Kudos ~Always~  
  
~ Nikki~  
Next Chapter Spoiler titled " Ten Things I Hate About You" : Hermione and Blaise have a confrontation and Hermione and Draco go at it as well leading Hermione to counter Draco with a shocking discovery about him. 


	6. Ten Things I Hate About You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters and so forth.  
~*~  
Draco walked out of the Slytherin common room with an astonished look on his face. Blaise practically humiliated him in front of the entire Slytherin common room. This predicament was absolutely absurd! Draco sighed and looked at his watch. He was already five minutes late for his Care of Magical Creatures class. He shrugged and decided to go back to his dorm.  
  
This whole day had been practically on his side until his little confrontation with Zabini. Who the hell did Blaise think he was talking to him like that? He's Draco Malfoy, the most powerful, wealthiest, attractive and intellectual male student to ever walk the ground of Hogwarts.  
  
The situation of it all was just too unbearable to think about as he stalked up to the portrait hole of his dorm. He needed a break and decided to skip the rest of his afternoon classes. Without even acknowledging the bewildered mermaid seeing the young man this early in the day, he stalked in through the portrait door. He went straight to his room and slammed the door behind him. He glanced around briefly and threw himself across his bed. The comfort of the bed enveloped him as his eyes drifted shut in the quiet peacefulness of his room.  
  
He frowned inwardly and turned around so that he was lying on his back facing the ceiling. His right hand sauntered up to play with left ring finger. When he was upset or just mainly bored, he would always play with his ring. It was a silver ring in the shape of a square that his mother gave him for his thirteenth birthday. From that day on, he never took it off, but it did have a knack for falling off sometimes because it was slightly big by the circumference. Draco groaned when he didn't feel the cool metal that he was always acquainted to.   
  
Some how it must of fell off, again, but it had been since last year the last time he lost his ring and he always did find it in the bathroom. He figured that it must of fell off when he had his little encounter with Granger yesterday. He decided that he'd get it later, but right now, the sudden drowsiness from this afternoon's events left Draco solemnly succumbing to the realm of slumber.  
~*~  
This was the second time that day that Draco had skipped out on a meal. Hermione scolded herself for her worried feelings towards Draco. Was he not feeling well at all? Was he upset? He did seemed kind of pissed off when Snape snapped at him for interrupting the class momentarily. Still, Malfoy never did miss out on any meals. It was very unlikely. Hermione evened noticed that Pansy was somewhat looking for Draco too, but it was more as a careful glance. Then Pansy carried on with her conversation with Millicent. She looked down at her meal and frowned disgustedly. She pushed back her plate and shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position.  
  
" What's wrong Hermione? You look sick today." Ron asked concerned as he took a long drink from his goblet of pumpkin juice.   
  
" Yeah, I'm fine Ron, it's just that I lost my appetite, is all." Hermione replied sullenly.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and he just shrugged. Ron coughed suggestively and Harry just ignored it returning to his meal. Again, Ron coughed and kicked Harry under the table.  
  
" Ow Ron! What the hell did you do that for?" Harry yelped annoyingly, rubbing his shin from under the table.  
  
" Sorry, thought I saw a bug or something." Ron said with a lopsided grin and laughed.  
  
Harry choked on his pumpkin juice from trying not to laugh, but failed miserably.   
  
Hermione's face faulted into an annoyed expression. Bored to where the conversation between the boys was heading, her lazily glanced back at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was still nowhere in sight.  
  
Hermione continued to glance around until her eyes met up with pair staring back at her. Instantly, she blushed and looked away. Why was Blaise staring at her like that? It really had been awhile since she had last talked to him, but back then it was different. He was just starting to change just as well as she was. Blaise was no longer the heartless, mindless Slytherin whose family was well off just like the others who were sorted into his house. Blaise began a metamorphism into changing into a better person who accepts everyone just the way they were. He seemed to be the only Slytherin male that walked around with a soul and compassion, unlike Malfoy who cares nobody but himself. She began to notice the change in Blaise towards the end of her fourth year. While she was getting on the train, Blaise accidentally bumped into her, apologized and gave her a real genuine smile of sincerity. Any other Slytherin would have told her to just get out of the way or called her a stupid Mudblood, but she always noticed that Blaise was never like any of them, he really just tried too hard in the beginning.   
Hermione gazed back slowly towards Blaise's direction and turned her head back around quickly. He was still looking at her. This only made her blush harder.   
  
" Um, guys, I'm going back to my dorm, I need to start on that Transfiguration essay for tomorrow. I'll see you guys at breakfast, bye."  
  
Before they could respond, Hermione left the Great Hall quickly and began to walk to her dorm, clutching her book bag tightly around her shoulder. As soon as she began to descend the stairway, she had the feeling that she was being followed and heard footsteps coming towards her way.   
  
Hermione reached into the pocket of her robes and grabbed a hold of wand just in case for protection. She sighed in relief and nervously as she saw who was walking towards her.  
  
" Hey Hermione! Wait!" Blaise yelled, running towards her.  
  
Finally she came face to face with Blaise. His cheeks were slightly tinted pink due to his lack of breath from running and he was panting slightly. God, he still was beautiful with his dark hair framing his face and his hazel eyes that constantly changed color were a soft emerald colored with a few specks of honey. He smiled at her as he began to regain his composure and stood up straight.  
  
" Sorry to startle you Hermione and I know that you probably have a lot of work to do, but its imperative that I speak to you at once." He babbled.  
  
Hermione smiled back in amusement. Still the same old Blaise, he always babbled when he was nervous or excited, but this time he was…serious.  
  
" Yes, Blaise, what could I do for you?" she asked crossing her arms and setting down her book bag.  
  
" Look, I don't have much time because I have detention today, but, oh fuck it! I'll get straight to the point. Malfoy knows that we've been together." He said motioning his hands.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped in pure shock. He knew? How the hell did he find out?  
  
" How the hell did he find out!?" Hermione screeched flinging her arms up in the air exasperatedly.   
  
Blaise flinched at the high pitch noise that ventured out of Hermione's mouth and shrugged lazy. " I really don't know, but he knows and he's already threatened to expose us. I just wanted to say this too, Malfoy is up to something and he may try to hurt you. I want you to be careful and keep your eyes open at all times. Don't ever trust him, not even the slightest bit."  
  
She was shocked. " I don't know what to say, but I do thank you for warning me. I know what Malfoy is capable of, but he won't stand a chance against me."  
  
Blaise grinned. " Is that so Miss Granger? Don't get so cocky now, Malfoy is still Malfoy and the asshole is not to be underestimated."   
" Yes, your right, but I can take care of myself." She sticking her nose up in the air playfully.  
  
Blaise chuckled silently and combed his hair with the brush of his fingers.  
  
" Did he really threaten you? What did he say?" Hermione asked, now curious about what Malfoy had to say about her and Blaise.  
  
" Nothing much, just the same yada, yada, your ass is grass, I'll expose you, kiss your reputation goodbye. That sort of thing." He said nonchalantly.   
  
Hermione gaped. " What? So, you don't care? You don't care that our reputations could be ruined because I slept with you and you slept with a M-Mudblood."   
  
Blaise frowned. " To tell you the truth, no, I don't care and you're not a Mudblood. Mudbloods are people who don't even deserve to lay eyes on a wand and take things for granted. You don't have any of those qualities." He said with a reassuring wiry smile.  
  
Hermione grinned slowly. " Thank you." She whispered, but just loud enough so he can hear.   
  
He nodded curtly and looked at his watch. " Shit! Look, I have to go or else I'll be late for detention, but I will talk to you again later, I promise." He said as he turned to leave.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself and turned to go back up the stairs. She stopped midway when she heard Blaise call out to her.  
  
" Hey Hermione! You know I never stopped." He said.  
  
" Stopped what?" she asked curiously.  
  
" Loving you." He said giving her one last genuine smile, just like the one he had given her on the train oh so long ago.  
  
Hermione felt her heart dropped. After all this time, Blaise was in love with her. Before she could reply back, he was gone.   
~*~  
Hermione took her time and walked slowly towards the portrait hole. She smiled as she saw the beaming mermaid. Hermione was extremely happy and Malfoy wasn't going to ruin that, but she couldn't let him know that she knew. She grinned slowly. Yes, she was going to get Malfoy before he strikes.  
  
" Hello Serena." Hermione said, elated to see the mermaid beam back at her.   
  
" Why, hello, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy is inside in case you're looking for him again."  
  
Hermione flinched at the sudden name spoken, but shrugged it off. Not tonight.  
  
" Mer de Noms."   
  
The portrait hole swung open and Hermione strode into the common room.  
  
Draco was reading on the couch when he heard the door open and he grinned and watched Hermione stride in happily.  
  
She froze in her tracks as she saw Malfoy get up from the couch and walk up silkily towards her.  
  
" Granger." He said, glancing at her up and down with a sultry smirk.  
  
" Malfoy." She said with a grin.  
  
" Are you still upset because the offer is still open." He said returning the grin back.  
  
Hermione scoffed and moved to walk right past him, but he blocked with a swift movement of his arm.  
  
" Move out of the way, Malfoy. Please, just not tonight. I don't have the time." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest and frowned at him.  
  
Draco's grin didn't cease. " How about a nice back massage? You look like you need one."   
  
Hermione paused. A back massage? Now that didn't seem too bad.  
  
' No! Absolutely not! Remember what Blaise said! He's up to something and he can't be trusted.' She pondered, but half of her brain screamed to accept his offer.  
  
No, the situation was too vulnerable right now. It needed to be played nice and slow.  
  
" Thank you for your offer Draco, but I really need to finish the rest of my Transfiguration essay." She said politely.  
  
" Then how about later on tonight? You know, once you're finished and all." He said running a hand through his silvery blonde hair.  
  
" I don't know. Depends if I finish early or not. Right now I need a bath. So could you please." She said motioning at him to move out of the way.  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes as he felt her brush past him. He turned back around and looked at her retreating form and grinned as he felt the flimsy material of her panties still deep within his pockets. Maybe she won't know what she's missing…  
  
" Where the hell are my red panties?" Hermione muttered in frustration as she practically tore apart her panty drawer for that specific pair. That was her favorite pair, but she always left clothes scattered everywhere in her room, so it was hard to find everything at once.   
  
She sighed and grabbed her garments from off the bed and stalked off to leave. Before she reached the door, she stepped on something. A sharp pain ran up and down her left foot.  
  
" Ow! Shit!" she yelped as she instinctively pulled up her foot to examine it. A red square mark was left imprinted in her skin. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked down at the floor on what she stepped on.   
  
Gleaming from the floor was a silver ring in the shape of a square lying right by the foot of her nightstand. She picked it up slowly and admired its beauty. Never had she seen a ring this gleaming in silver. It looked absolutely new. Inside the ring she noticed an inscription. It was in French, but the inscription read, " My only love sprung from my only hate."  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed even more at the inscription. That was a muggle quote from the play " Romeo and Juliet."   
  
Why would the ring bearer have inscription quoted from a muggle playwright? Well, the ring was definitely not hers and it was impossible that it belonged to Malfoy because he detested muggles and he didn't know how to get into her room in the first place. It probably fell into her bag or maybe it belonged to Harry or Ron, since the last time they were in here was two days ago.   
  
She shrugged and decided to keep the ring, though it was much bigger than her fingers. A nice silver chain should do the trick. She carefully placed it on her nightstand and exited her room. Malfoy was nowhere in sight in the common room. She awkwardly sighed in relief and left the common room.   
  
Walking towards the girl lavatory to get her brush, toothbrush and other toiletries, she entered only to find it surprisingly quiet. Moaning Myrtle wasn't around at all.  
  
' Strange.' Hermione thought as she grabbed the supplies she needed and froze when she heard voices coming towards her way. She could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Pansy.  
  
Hermione ran into the next nearest stall and locked it. She sat down clutching her things tightly and swung her legs up so she wouldn't see her. She looked down as she saw four pairs of legs stride in and pause right next to her stall near the sink.   
  
" So are you going over to Malfoy's dorm later?" Millicent asked fixing her eyeliner.  
  
" I don't know, he seems to be avoiding me lately, but I feel like I should do the same to him." Said Pansy in her annoyingly high-pitched voice. Hermione flinched voluntarily.  
  
" Why is that? Little Drakie not satisfying you the way he should?" Millicent asked in a teasing voice.  
  
Pansy scoffed. " Well, yes and no, but I don't know! Look if I tell you something, this stays in this bathroom, okay?"   
  
" Yes, I promise." Millicent said reassuringly.  
  
Hermione heard Pansy suck in a deep breath and sigh.  
  
" Okay, well, two weeks ago I was with Draco. Things seemed to be going fine and he was willing just as I was, but it was different. The next thing you know is that we're having sex and he had this strange look on his face. I thought he was enjoying himself so I kept speeding up. He wouldn't even look at me. He kept looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, he got this look on his face like he'd just seen a ghost and he flips me over. He said that I was in control for this one time only, so I flip him back over and continue to ride him. I told him I could feel it coming and I wanted him to feel it with me. By the time I felt everything just disappear for that moment, I look back down at him and he has this stupid blank expression on his face." Pansy said with the hurt evident in her voice.  
  
" Then what happened?" Millicent asked curiously.  
  
" H-h um, he just looked at me and I just looked at him weird and he said oh, then he threw his head back and started moaning like an idiot. I mean it was so fake, he was even threw his head back from side to side! Then he began to calm down and he sighed. He looked at me strangely and grinned. He faked it, Millicent! He fucking faked an orgasm! How the hell could he do that to me? I accused him of faking it and he said that it was impossible because he said that he didn't think guys could fake it! Then I asked him to prove it, you know, to show me the stuff and that's when he threw me out!" Pansy said sobbing.  
  
" Oh you poor dear girl! Draco is an asshole anyway." Millicent said sympathetically.  
  
" Was I not good enough for him anymore? I don't think he loves me anymore." Pansy said still sobbing.  
  
" Uh Pansy, I don't think he even loved you to begin with. He just uses people for relief. I don't think he will ever be capable to fall in love with anybody." Millicent said firmly.  
  
" No! You're wrong! He does love me! I just know it!" Pansy said with her voice cracking even harder and she ran out of the bathroom sobbing.  
  
" Pansy! Wait!" Millicent yelled, running after her.  
  
The bathroom was quiet once again, but not for long. Hermione busted out laughing as her things clattered to the floor. Oh, this was too good! Malfoy was going to get it. Now that she had evidence. She remembered this little charm that could replay this whole little scene over and over again like a tape recorder. Hermione grinned. Malfoy was a dead man.  
~*~  
The next morning, Hermione grabbed her book bag quickly and put on the necklace with the ring that she found. It really did suit her slender neck; it gleamed like a bright shining star. She let dangle over her clothing and left the dorm, walking towards the Great Hall. Malfoy was already sitting in his usual spot with his goonies and she noticed that Pansy was sitting faraway from him right next to Millicent.  
  
She ventured toward her usual spot, right in between Harry and Ron and noticed that before she sat down that Blaise was looking at her with a grin. Hermione grinned back and motioned to him that she needed to talk to him. He nodded and smiled back, returning to his breakfast of pancakes and syrup. As soon as she sat down, she glanced briefly at Malfoy. He was looking back at her with a sneer. Hermione frowned and helped herself to the thick, fluffy pancakes lying in the middle of the table. This was going to be a long day.  
~*~  
The day seemed to fly by and it was already time to go to Potions. Hermione told Blaise what she overheard about Malfoy yesterday and he was extremely elated with the new found information. He paused as he saw the gleaming silver shining off her neck.  
  
" Where did you get that?" he asked shakily.  
  
" I found it in my room, why? I think it might belong to Ron or Harry." She said simply.  
  
" N-no it's doesn't. Did you do anything with Malfoy last night?" he demanded impatiently.  
  
" No!" she replied.  
  
" T-that's Malfoy's ring." He said with all the color draining from his face.  
  
Hermione face paled as well. " B-but that's impossible! It was in my room and he doesn't know my spells and h-he."  
  
" What?" he asked concernedly.  
  
She remembered yesterday when Lavender said that Hermione might be mad over what she told him. Lavender told him her locking spell and the people she had slept with. Hermione's face contorted into one of confusion, but mostly anger. She made a mental note to kill Lavender later on during the day.   
  
" He was in m-my room. Malfoy knows how to get into my room. That's ludicrous! It's just absolutely impossible! My locking and unlocking spells are barely commonly used today! How the hell did Malfoy know how to get in?" she said simply in hysterics.  
  
Blaise put a comforting hand on her shoulder. " It's okay, we got him now. If he tries to pull anything on us, it's his ass that's going down as well. He'll be ruined. Don't worry, we'll come up with how to display it when the time comes…" Blaise said smirking at his last trailing comment.  
  
" What?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
" Just walk with me here." He said with a grin.  
  
They walked to Potions together and he walked her to her desk. She smiled back at him and he went to his seat in the back.  
  
" Talking to your new boyfriend Granger?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.   
  
" Shut up Malfoy. I do not feel like putting up with you today." She said sneering back.  
  
" Alright, class be quiet!" Professor Snape bellowed walking into the classroom. The class was quieted down immediately.  
  
Snape smirked at the sudden reaction. " Today you will be putting in the final ingredient to your lie detection potion and taking it at once it turns a light pale blue. Then the fun will begin."   
  
The class groaned as they dreaded the aftermath of what was to come.  
  
" Don't get up. I got it." Malfoy said rising from his seat just as Hermione was about to get up.  
  
Draco returned and applied the final ingredient and the two marveled as their potion magically changed into the softest pale blue color.  
  
" Ah, I see that the Head Boy and Head Girl are the first one's to finish it correctly. Let's just see the results shall we?" Snape said motioning for them to take it. Hermione groaned silently as she reached to take it first.  
  
" Oh no, you don't. I'm not drinking after a Mudblood. I'll go first." Draco said grabbing the vial first. Hermione frowned with the hurt evident in her eyes.  
  
He drank half of it and handed the rest to her as she gulped it down.  
  
" Let the fun begin." Snape said smirking.  
  
" Ladies first." Malfoy said with a grin.  
  
Hermione sighed annoyingly. " Fine." She muttered.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy the limit is five questions and make them good. I want everyone to go today." Snape said smirking at the entire class as they groaned again.  
  
" Fine, we'll make it simple. Is your name Hermione Granger." Draco asked in a bored manner.  
  
" Yes." She replied simply.  
  
" Good, as you can see, no reaction, she's telling the truth." Snape said pointing it out to the entire class.  
  
" Okay, well, Snape did say to make this good so um, Granger are you a virgin?" He asked smirking. The class sniggered as Hermione's cheeks flushed red.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy! This is not sex education and that is none of your or anybody's business." Snape snapped, his cheeks as well showed the slightest bit of pink.  
  
" No." Hermione replied through clenched teeth. Malfoy continued to smirk.  
  
" Okay, I heard you slept with Blaise, is that true." Draco asked with his smirk growing wider.  
  
Hermione's face flushed harder as she simply gazed over at Blaise. He didn't seem fazed by the question at all. He just simply nodded at her to tell the truth.   
  
She gulped and she replied a shakily yes.  
  
The Slytherin side of the classroom gasped and mummers began to increase. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry apologetically as Ron wore a face or disgust and Harry looked at her disappointedly. Hermione felt like crying and collapsing right on the spot, but she held her pride and sniffed.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy! This is the last time I'm warning you! One more obscene personal question like that and I'll be forced to remove house points and give you detention!" Snape bellowed.  
  
Malfoy nodded. " Fine, Granger do you consider yourself as a slut?" Malfoy asked with a chuckle.  
  
Hermione's face contorted into one of anger. " No!" she snapped as the Malfoy and his house continued to laugh. Blaise looked at her sympathetically. He really just wanted to run up there and beat the hell out of Malfoy and hold her, but he knew she could handle herself.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy! Twenty points from Slytherin and see me after class. Please take your seat." He demanded angrily.  
  
" Sure, but it was worth it." He said giving her a sly wink as the class continued sniggering.   
  
Hermione just wanted to slap him straight to hell. She moved forward to take her seat, but froze.  
  
" Well, Miss Granger, you did pass the test, but is there a problem?" Snape asked with an eyebrow raised.   
  
Hermione slowly grinned. " As a matter of fact, professor, yes there is a problem. Since I passed the test, Malfoy, on the other hand, did take the remains of the potion. Therefore I feel that I should be the one to interrogate him in all fairness."   
  
Snape nodded and motioned Draco to stand back up again.  
  
" Remember, five decent questions." Snape said emphasizing on the word decent.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled innocently at Draco. He sneered at her back in reaction.  
  
" Fine, Granger, bring it." He said with a bored sigh.  
  
" Okay, we'll start off simple. Is your name Draco Malfoy?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. " Yes."  
  
No reaction.  
" Good." Snape replied.  
  
" Are your parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy?" she asked again.  
  
" Yes." He growled impatiently.  
  
" Very good Malfoy. Now, does this belong to you?" she said reaching within her shirt and pulled out the gleaming silver ring abound to her chain.   
  
Malfoy's bored expression changed as his usually pale face paled even more.  
  
" Well, does it?" she asked impatiently.  
  
He gulped. Hermione grinned triumphantly at his terrified expression. After a few seconds he regained his composure and scoffed haughtily. " No." he said giving her his best sneer.  
  
She grinned even more as she saw a huge red blotch appear on his forehead, intensifying the soft highlight of his smooth, creamy skin.   
  
Draco cringed as he felt a burning, hot mark bore onto his forehead. He felt like he'd been in the sun all day long.  
  
" Guess that question was a yes, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, please continue." Snape said in a flat tone.  
  
" Now, Draco, have you've been inside my room at all and know certain things about me through a friend?" Hermione asked glaring daggers at Lavender. She sunk into her chair and blushed profusely.   
  
Draco gulped again. He was losing and Granger was winning. Goddamn her. " No." he said firmly as he felt another rush of heat smother his entire face.  
  
" Wow, Malfoy, red really is not your color." Blaise quipped in between pauses of laughter. The class began sniggering again as Malfoy looked like a red tomato. He sneered at Hermione who was smile diligently back at him.  
  
" Now, the final question Malfoy," she looked at Blaise and he nodded vigorously back while holding in his stifles of laughter, " Have you ever faked an orgasm?"  
  
The class started laughing as Malfoy blushed in embarrassment, though it was not noticeable due to his already colored face. Blaise was rolling over with laughter as Pansy sunk into her chair as well, blushing.  
  
" No." Malfoy replied shakily as frowned as he felt the rush of heat spread from his shoulders down to his forearms.   
" That's enough! Granger! Malfoy! Sit down at once! I've warned him, but I guess you're too hardheaded to let it sink through! Twenty points off Gryfinndor and you both have detention tonight!" Snape bellowed as the class quieted down at once, his voice still echoing off the wall.  
  
" Well, what do you expect Pansy? Handling a small matchbox like Malfoy?" Blaise quipped as the class erupted into laughter once again. Pansy sobbed loudly and raced out of her seat, heading towards the door.   
  
" Mr. Zabini, shut up!" Snape snapped.  
  
The class still sniggered as Hermione and Draco took their seats. He looked at her and gave her a murderous glare. She just smiled back innocently.   
  
" I've had enough. We will finish this tomorrow, which is a promise. Mr. Malfoy, stay after class unless you want to go to your next class like that." Snape said dismissing the class with a swift wave of his hand.  
  
Hermione got up quickly and met up with Blaise. Harry and Ron had already left without her.  
  
" That was just absolutely bloody brilliant! What did I tell you? I am a genius." Blaise replied smugly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. " Don't get such a big head sweetie, you'll still got a lot to learn."  
  
" Are you willing to teach me?" he replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
" Again? You know where that lead us to do the last time I taught you something!" she said teasingly and grinned slyly as Blaise blushed slightly.  
  
" Well, then, um, we'll just skip that part." He said sheepishly.  
  
She smiled. " Fine, walk me to class. I've got Professor Binns next."   
  
" Me too!" Blaise said in mock surprise.  
  
Hermione placed a hand over her heart and gaped mockingly. " Of all the coincidences! Well, the only thing logic is to go to class together.  
  
" Well, by all means, lets go!" he said extending his arm to escort her to class.  
  
She giggled and took it sincerely and they walked to class together.  
~*~  
" Hello, Serena! Mer de Noms." Hermione said happily and clutched her book bag tightly.  
  
" Good evening, Miss Granger, but I must warn you, Mr. Malfoy is in an extremely foul mood. I don't think he had a good day." She said  
  
Hermione smiled. " Oh, you wouldn't believe."  
  
She stepped back as the portrait hole swung open to reveal the common room. She entered nervously. He did know her locking spell, so she couldn't lock it to feel safe.  
  
' Please let him be asleep.' She thought as she paused in the middle of the room. A cold, icy voice broke the silence and her thought suddenly.  
  
" Have a good day today, Granger?" Draco asked rising slowly and dangerously from the couch he was lying on. His face was slightly red with anger and his jaw was clenched tightly.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. " As a matter of fact, Malfoy, yes I did."   
  
Draco fumed and stalked towards her, grabbing her by the wrist and violently shoved her against the wall behind her.  
  
" Think this is funny do you? You fucking embarrassed me in front of the whole goddamn class! I'm practically ruined! You and you damn pansy ass boyfriend Zabini are dead!" he yelled grabbing her wrist harder. She flinched in pain.  
  
" What about me! You embarrassed me too! Violated my personal business and my room!" she screeched.  
  
" I don't care about what happened to you! You're a Mudblood! You deserved it!"   
  
" Malfoy, that's really getting old. Mudblood this and Mudblood that! Plus, your reputation practically ruined? Please! It already is ruined due to all the skanks you've screwed! You're finished Malfoy! We have a name for people like you. Loser." She seethed through clenched teeth.  
  
Draco's face dropped and he let go of Hermione's arm. She instantly regretted what she said as she saw the slight glare of hurt evident in his eyes. She shook her head and took this as her cue to leave.  
  
" Granger," he said dangerously, " You walk away from me now, and I'll be forced to call a declaration of war on you."   
  
His eyes narrowed fiercely at her retreating form. She whipped her head around and looked at him. She glared at him solemnly and shook her head. Hermione walked away and stopped at the entrance of her door.  
  
" That's fine Granger! You brought this on yourself! Its anarchy, baby!" he yelled from the common room.   
  
She muttered her spell and quickly walked into her room and locked it again. Immediately, she ran across her room and grabbed her desk chair and placed underneath the doorknob. What the hell had she gotten herself into?  
~*~  
A/N: Sorry again! But I have a really good reason, but I'll explain later! Wow! I just really want to thank you guys for all the reviews you gave to chapter five. Some of them actually made me cry. Thank you so much. You guys are the reason that I keep writing and I take each review to heart. Thank yous to Vega, MistressDeDraco, HarryPotterWanter, Nikki, my friends: Anna, Sierra, Jade, Darian, Raven, and Jules, Dreaming One, Darthberry and the so many more that reviwed. I wish I could thank you guys each in person, but this is me signing out. Till next time!  
  
Nikki 


	7. It's Anarchy, Baby

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of Harry Potter or its characters.  
  
~*~  
Hermione lay awake in her bed. She was not safe at all. All that she could hear right now in her head was Malfoy's declaration of war and it being imposed. This so called war was not going to be pretty at all. Malfoy was devious and he had all the right moves to make anybody crawl on the ground he walked on, but there was one thing he did have. She had a mental advantage to overhear his thoughts and whims. Yesterday she did play it stupid; her gift went slightly awry because of the overwhelming stress that was applied to her due to the sudden surprises of her classmate's thoughts. Dean checking her out, Ron thinking about ravishing her, and Lavender's big mouth were just enough to settle the score and define the word stress.   
  
She sighed. That was her big disadvantage and her patience with Malfoy was treading on a very thin line. That boy could send her into a coma if he could. There would only be one casualty in this war and it was either she or Draco. He would go the distance to beat her and he would play dirty. She could play dirty too. A few seductive moments, a slapping here or there if he needed it or she could go straight to the point and hex him to the next century.   
  
Malfoy was going to play dirty too. She knew that he was heading to home base with this one, but she won't let him. Draco was very witty and deceiving so her friends who are girls are going to be on the line here. Blaise, he was another advantage that would go along with her plan into winning this war. That would mean that she would have to tell him about her gift.  
  
' No! Absolutely not!' she thought and mentally slapped herself. It was way too soon and Blaise still had a lot of catching up to do in his absence for the last year and a half.   
  
Hermione groaned and tossed over on her side. She froze as she heard the sound of footsteps coming somewhat closer to her door. She got up slowly as she made her way towards her door quietly. Underneath her door crack she saw two shadows casted from the little light that was provided in the hallway. She reflexively reached for her wand, which was on her nightstand and muttered a charm on the chair that was underneath her doorknob. Instantly, the chair stiffened and it didn't budge from the floor as she tested it by slightly moving it with her foot carefully. She smiled satisfied as the chair stayed in place.  
  
The doorknob shook slightly and Hermione clutched her wand tightly, getting ready for what was behind that door. She knew it was Malfoy, but still things were too vulnerable at the moment. She looked at her watch and cursed herself silently. It was almost 9:30 and Snape wanted her and Malfoy there in the dungeons by at least 9:45. The doorknob stopped jangling and it was silent once more, except for a soft sigh that broke the fear lingering in the air. She exhaled in relief silently as she saw the shadows disappear. Malfoy was still out there.   
  
' Mother fuck.' Thought Draco as he walked towards his room. Of course Hermione was going to be scared of him at this moment. Right now, he was deliberately debating against his conscience. Did he really mean what he said? First, the teasing; now the sudden run to get to home base? Hesitantly, he reached out for his own doorknob and shakily opened it. A loud creaking noise was emitted as he opened the door slowly. He had detention tonight with her, but he didn't have the patience or the time to go. A weight was placed on him as he dragged himself towards his bed and sunk into its comfort. Well, she did have every right to be mad at him. He did break into her room and invaded her personal property. Then he threatened her and Blaise's reputation over a piece of now useless parchment. Finally, he embarrassed her in front of the entire potions class made up of Slytherins and Gryfinndors. By the way, how the fuck did she know about the faking thing? She really was full of surprises.  
  
He cringed briefly remembering her words to him. The words that she said stood out to him were nobody, failure, loser, soulless, cold-hearted, asshole, incapable and unwanted. What hurt the most was that all of what she said was true. His father had taught him never to associate with mudbloods or muggles. His 'kind' was the superior ones on top of the food chain. As the saying goes, survival of the fittest and the purebloods were the stronger, more civilized and determined to succeed. Mudbloods were filthy, worthless creatures that belonged on the ground. Granger deserved what she got today.  
  
After his father died, things really did begin to change and he even noticed that some of his housemates were…happier. He felt like he was released from a cell that imprisoned him for his lack of character and influence. Maybe his father was right all along; maybe he was…weak.  
  
Draco scowled at the very thought. He was anything but that anymore. His emotions were getting the best of him. He lazily glanced at his watch; it was already past 9:30. He had detention with her tonight.   
  
He couldn't go. There was no way in hell that she was going to get out of her room. She probably found a more powerful spell to cast on her room. So there was really only one choice, he went to sleep.  
  
It was already 9:40 and Hermione couldn't take anymore. Quietly, she sauntered out of her room and dashed to the portrait hole. She prayed that Malfoy was either asleep or on his latest conquest. That meant he'd be out till dawn. Once the door opened, she ran all the way down to the dungeons and almost ran into Professor Snape as he stepped out of his classroom. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the young, flushed girl run from out of nowhere.   
  
" Ah, Miss Granger, right on time," he said with a slight smirk and crossed his arms over his chest in an arrogant manner, " Now tell me, where is Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione froze and felt like she was at a sudden loss for words. Malfoy is going to be so dead! If he didn't show up, Snape would just blame it on her and pin the whole fault on her for being irresponsible and inform the Head Boy of his duties, as he would do the same for her. Right, Malfoy would rather see her rot in hell than tell her anything.   
  
" Uh, well, M-Malfoy is g-g-getting his…gloves! He informed me that you might have some ingredients that required special care and might be hazardous if it met with skin. So, he is going to be here, just a little late." She said hurriedly, suddenly finding her voice again.  
  
Snape looked at her skeptically and raised an eyebrow. Hermione was never good at lying, but admired the fact that she would stick up for…well, an enemy.   
  
" Very well, then. Until he gets here, you will have to clean the cauldrons, gather the vials and label the ones I've marked in red, polish the desks, and go outside grounds to marker the hawthorn bush near Hagrid's hut. I'll write you a note with my permission just in case Filch has any problems." Snape said yawning a bit, holding back another smirk as he saw Hermione's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Hermione groaned silently as she sauntered into the classroom.  
  
" The instructions on how to mark the leaves are right next to that box. Everything you need to mark them with is all inside. Have a good night, Miss Granger." Snape drawled as he left the classroom once and for all.  
  
" Have a good night, Miss Granger, my ass." She mocked as she looked around the classroom mercifully.   
  
Malfoy was going to pay for this in the morning. The war had just yet to begun.  
  
~*~  
Draco turned roughly on his left side and clutched his pillow forcefully. He couldn't sleep and it was already past midnight. He sighed in a defeating manner and sat up from his bed slowly. He wondered if Granger even went to detention. If she did, he would end up getting in trouble again. He growled softly at the thought of Hermione complaining to Snape about him not showing up on purpose. Forcing himself to get up, he walked across towards Hermione's room and softly knocked. No answer.  
  
" Granger?"   
  
He put his hand on the doorknob and softly turned it. The door opened with a soft click and he carefully peered inside. The room was still with darkness and silence as he reached within his robe pocket for his wand.  
  
" Lumos." He said and the room shined brilliantly with light. He peered around the room and noticed that her bed was empty.   
  
" Damn it!" he said and shut the door to her hard. He dashed across the common room and tossed his robe over the couch. Without warning, he sprinted out of the portrait hole all the way to the dungeons.   
~*~  
Hermione sleepily gazed at her watch. It was 12:30 and she sighed tiredly. That was the last of labeling all the vials and she looked around the room proudly. The first thing she did was go outside and mark the hawthorn bush. Luckily, Hagrid was still awake when he noticed her wandering outside with a piece of parchment in her hand and a fairly medium sized box. When she opened the box, inside there were, what looked like ordinary muggle markers. There was a color for each leaf she had to mark and Hagrid saved her half the time she would've took if she'd done it by herself. She watched in amazement as she took the magical red marker and marked a certain heart shaped leaf. The leaf glazed over in a brief flash of a brilliant red. Hagrid told her that there was a marker and leaf for every possible emotion.  
  
Once she was done with that, she returned to the classroom at 11:00 and started polishing every one of the desks. She did cheat a bit and used magic for couple of desks and managed to finish a bit earlier than expected. The longest task she had to do was clean the cauldrons and label the vials.   
  
Sighing happily, she grabbed her cloak and left towards the exit. She froze when she saw the door open forcefully and an exhausted Draco step in. He clutched the side on a nearby desk to catch his breath. Hermione frowned and a sudden fear overwhelmed her, as she stood frozen in place, not moving a muscle.   
  
Draco regained his composure as he felt himself breathing normally and evenly; he looked around the classroom with his eyes wide in surprise.  
  
" You did all this?" he said still gaping at what he saw.  
  
" Yes." She replied forcefully, afraid to give her voice away at his sudden presence.   
  
" What did Snape say? Am I in trouble again? Did you tell him that I didn't show up?" he sneered.  
  
Hermione just simply looked at him with a blank expression.  
  
" No. I told him you were going to be a little late retrieving something and he merely gave me the instructions on what to do. So, you're not in trouble." She said wrapping her cloak around her and tying it.  
  
Draco gaped at her in bewilderment. She covered for him?  
  
" Why?" he asked with an eyebrow quirked.  
  
Hermione shrugged. He seemed to understand her and simply nodded as an uncomfortable silence broke over the two.  
  
" Well, I'm done." She said walking towards the door. His hand shot out and seized her arm. He felt her stiffen and she sucked in a sharp breath.  
  
" I-I'm sorry for what happened today. I know I embarrassed you and I didn't mean what I said this evening." He said turning to face her. It was her turn to look at him stupidly. Did Malfoy just apologize? Malfoy never apologized! He was up to something; she just couldn't put her finger onto it. She reached to grab a hold of his hand, but his gentle grip on her arm didn't cease.   
  
" Is this some kind of joke, Malfoy?" she questioned raising her eyebrows quizzically.   
  
Draco's face fell and he frowned. " No, Grang-Hermione, I'm not lying and I do mean every word. I just do not want to get into this with you because it could get pretty fucked up."   
  
She nodded her head in agreement, but still she glanced up at him questionably.   
  
" I really don't know what has gone into you Mal-Draco, what on earth possessed you into going into my room? How in the hell did you even figure out my passwords and I know Lavender has something to do with this!" she yelled and held back a giggle as she saw Malfoy step back pensively.  
  
" All right Granger! I fucked up! Are you happy now? I said I was sorry!" he yelled back watching her flinch at each word that came out of his mouth.  
  
" Why should I accept your apology? I remember when I apologized to you; you told me that you didn't give a shit about my so-called petty words! By the way, Malfoy, you suck at apologizing! People like you don't change overnight!" she screeched.  
  
" Fuck you Granger! I should have known better to waste an apology on you!" he yelled.  
  
" Why, was I your first or were you faking?" she said giving him a grin.  
  
Draco frowned and cursed under his breath and continued to block her way out.   
  
" Go ahead and mock me all you what Granger, and I've changed my mind! Consider this starting tomorrow! There will only be one survivor and it's going to be me!" he yelled giving her one last death glare and stormed out of the classroom.   
  
" Fine!" She yelled at his retreating back.  
  
" Fine! That's fine!" he yelled back not bothering to turn around.  
  
Hermione fumed and shook her head disbelievingly. Tomorrow let the games begin.  
~*~  
Week 1: The next day, Hermione woke up somewhat nervous. She practically pried herself out of bed and stretched tiredly. Finally, she gathered what she needed and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
While exiting her dorm, Malfoy was nowhere in sight and she let out a breath of relief. He was definitely not the one she wanted to see today at all. When she reached the entrance of the bathroom, she prayed that Malfoy wasn't anywhere near this area. Boy, could she be anymore wrong!  
  
The door opened forcefully and Hermione glanced away as Malfoy stepped out of the bathroom with stream pouring out from the closed space.   
  
She could feel his smirk bore into the side of her face.   
  
" Morning Granger, it really is a good day to take a bath, am I right?" he asked smugly.  
  
" Fuck off Malfoy! You really aren't my favorite person right now." She growled and gave him her best death glare. This only made him smirk wider.   
  
"As you wish, sweetie." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She gasped at the sudden force, as she felt nothing but his chest against her and the intoxicating smell of him.  
  
" Wow, it's déjà vu all over again, eh Granger." He said giving her a seductive smirk.  
  
" Let go of me." She seethed trying to pull out of his embrace.  
  
Immediately he obliged and gave her a lopsided grin. " Have a happy shower Granger."  
  
He chuckled at her and turned leaving her somewhat distraught and confused. Malfoy was one complicated fucker.   
  
She groaned as she shed all of her garments and stepped in the shower. She shuddered gratefully as she felt the warm water make an impact with her body. She slowly ran her fingers thorough her hair. She then reached for her wizard shampoo container that smelled like fresh strawberries and dropped a quarter-sized amount in her hair. She lathered it into her hair as the bathroom filled in with the scent of strawberries as it mingled in with the steam. She savored her shower slowly and enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
When she finished, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a nearby towel. She grabbed another one for her hair and dried it. Then she wrapped the towel around her body and wandered over to the sink. The stream made the mirror fog over and ran her hand over it to catch a glimpse of her reflection. Once she did, she let the most ear-piercing scream that she was sure that the mirror actually broke.  
~*~  
She couldn't do it. This was really embarrassing. How the fuck did her hair turn blue? Malfoy. He was to only one that rang in her mind. The fucking idiot! He surely didn't know whom he was messing with for sure! How the hell was she going to explain herself when she walked into the Great Hall with blue straight hair? This fucker was a dead man!  
  
Mustering all her courage, she pushed open the doors that lead into the Great Hall and entered. She felt like running away when she saw all eyes venture towards her. Her eyes narrowed towards Malfoy's direction. He saw her and started choking on the piece of toast he was eating. He was laughing and she could hear a few sniggers coming towards her direction. She simply shrugged and gazed at Blaise who looked at her in sheer amazement. He smiled and gave her a thumb up for her sudden change. She slightly giggled, that was Blaise for you, always thinking the opposite way.   
  
She quietly sat in between Ron and Harry. After what happened yesterday, she felt that they would probably hate her for sleeping with Blaise and never talk to her again. She kept to herself and looked briefly at the two boys who were looking at her strangely.  
  
" Uh, Mione? Are you making some political statement?" Harry asked breaking the silence.  
  
" Yeah, why did you dye your hair? I liked it just the way it was." Ron said reaching for another piece of toast.  
  
" I like it. It gives her a new vibe. The ' I don't give a shit.'" Dean said with a grin.  
  
Hermione grinned and reached for a goblet of orange juice and looked at Malfoy. He was looking back at her with a smug expression and carried on his conversation with the person he was talking to.   
  
" I was afraid that you guys weren't going to talk to me anymore." She said softly.   
  
Harry's expression softened and Ron gave her an assured looked.  
  
" Well, we were surprised, but at least it was Blaise. Thank god, it wasn't Malfoy, than in other words, you need Jesus." Harry said grinning.  
  
" Amen." Ron said rising up his goblet.  
  
Hermione smiled. She looked back over at Malfoy and he was continuing to stare at her. In fact the whole Slytherin table was.   
  
Hermione felt her face burn with embarrassment and she clutched her goblet tightly.  
  
" Fucking Malfoy." She mumbled. Harry threw down his fork and Ron sighed angrily.   
  
" What the hell did he do to you now?" Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
" I hope it involves kicking his ass." Ron said popping his knuckles.  
  
" Nothing, except Malfoy and I are at war." She said simply.  
  
" What!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time, causing the various tables to wonder what the sudden commotion was about.  
  
" Malfoy and I are at war. He declared war on me yesterday because I embarrassed him yesterday. So, if it's a war he wants, then I'll give him one." She said proudly.  
  
" Hermione, you really need to sort out your priorities. Malfoy's a git! A miserable git without any friends. Just don't do anything rash." Ron said giving her a worried look.   
  
She simply smiled. " I'm a big girl and don't worry, Malfoy will be the only one surrendering to me once I'm through with him." She said getting up.   
  
" Where are you going?" Harry said following suit.  
  
" I've got this Harry and its called payback." She said smugly.  
  
Hermione strode over to the Slytherin table and Draco casually gazed up at her in mock surprise.  
  
" Why, hello Granger. I just love the new look! Joining the circus anytime soon?" he asked with an evil smirk. A few of the Slytherins sniggered at his comment.  
  
" Just as long as your going with me Malfoy." She retorted.  
  
" The only way I'll be following you is to see your sideshow act as the Ugly Blue Haired Mudblood." He said turning around in his seat, facing her.  
  
" Then your act will follow mine as the Amazing Orgasm Faking Ferret." She said smugly and grinned as she saw a light tinge of pink appear on Malfoy's porcelain face.  
  
The tables started to laugh a bit and Pansy turned away ashamedly. Ron and Harry bit their bottom lips to keep from laughing out loud. Blaise watched the scene in amusement and tried to regain himself. He had a feeling that he was going to fail any minute now.   
  
" You better watch that pretty little mouth of yours Granger. No telling where it's been." He said eyeing Blaise. Blaise gave him an evil glare as Draco simply smirked back.  
  
" I want to thank you today, Malfoy, for reminding me how I just hate you so much and I want to give you a token of my appreciation." She said and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
The sudden smack broke into the entire hall and from the corner of her eye she could see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape making their way toward the scene. A red handprint started to appear on Draco's face as he slowly turned towards her and gave her a look of loathing and despise.   
  
" Have a happy breakfast Malfoy." She said and took his goblet of pumpkin juice and threw it in face. The whole hall rang into noises of laughter, shock, and screams of surprise.  
  
Malfoy closed his eyes as he felt the juice dribbled down his face and robes. The sticky mass had completely consumed him.   
  
" Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall screeched in horror as her brightest student had applied physical force on another student. Snape looked at her in shock and he carelessly picked Malfoy up by the collar. The shoulders were still freshly damp with juice.  
  
" Mr. Zabini! Would you please shut up?" Snape snapped at a red faced Blaise who was struggled for air. He clutched the side of his stomach as fits of laughter escaped from his lips.  
  
" Miss Granger, we'll talk about this later in detention." Professor McGonagall said as she turned on her heel and exited the Great Hall.   
  
" Come on." Snape growled as he tugged Malfoy to his feet and gently shoved him forward. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Draco's face. Honestly, he looked like a drowned ferret with his sleek blonde hair plastered on his forehead and it was tousled.   
Hermione smirked; from her point of view he did look strangely sexy.   
  
" This isn't over Granger! I've yet to begin your torture you fucking…Ow!" Malfoy yelled as Snape tugged on his collar tightly.  
  
" Malfoy, the language please." He said with a twitchy smirk and the two exited the Great Hall.  
  
" Way to go Hermione!" Padma said and gave her a little applause.  
  
" Yeah, you really showed Malfoy!" Ron said tipping his goblet towards her as she sat back down.   
  
Hermione smiled cheerily and laughed.   
  
" Wow, I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
Hermione turned around to face an amused Blaise. She grinned. " Well, serves his ass right for what he did to me."   
  
" What's going on between you guys?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
" They're at war." Ron said answering for Hermione.  
  
" Well, then consider me as an ally." Blaise said with a grin.  
  
" Us too!" Ron and Harry said together.  
  
" As much as I would love to see Malfoy burn to the ground, I have to decline your offers. It really is my battle and I don't want to drag you guys into it. It's me versus Malfoy. Except for the occasional loop holes." She said with a smirk.  
  
" Also, Hermione, you might want to relocate your staying place. Stay in the Gryfinndor common room." Ginny said apprehensively.   
  
Hermione's face dropped. " Yeah, I think I'll do that." She said biting her lip anxiously.  
~*~  
Later on that day, Hermione finally got her hair back to its normal chestnut color. Ginny even threw in a few blonde highlights for style. It was her treat. She sighed sadly. What had she gotten into with Malfoy? The next few days were going to be hard and frustrating for her, as she had to figure out what Draco had in store for her. Before, she headed towards the Gryfinndor common room; she stopped at the library and picked up three books about telepathy and its history among witches and wizards. Hermione had to figure it out how to control it for a few periods of time. This was her only ally by herself while facing against Malfoy. If she could control it within a certain range, she could learn how to read his thoughts from a far distance and without even having contact with him physically. She also had to try and just use it when she wanted to.   
  
The next following two days were pretty gruesome as Hermione sunk back towards her usual crowd and circle of friends. Malfoy did nothing except for the usual nasty remarks, glares and sneers.   
  
The Quidditch game was set for a Thursday and that's when it happened. Hermione ventured towards her common room for the first time in three days to gather some more clean clothes and under garments. Draco was playing Quidditch so she had to act fast. She greeted Serena and entered. She walked all the way towards her room and opened the door. She gasped at the sight. Her room was completely thrashed. Books were everywhere, parchments ripped to shreds, her curtains slashed and her closet was completely out for the open. That's when she noticed the message on her vanity mirror. Written across the smooth glass were the words ' Mudblood Whore' in a very fine red color. She suddenly felt the tear sting her eyes and she wiped them away annoyingly. No, she would not cry to Draco Malfoy's deeds. She shakily wandered to her closet and picked up the few clothes that she had and gathered them up in her arms. She hugged tightly as if they were sand slipping through her fingers. She finally exited her room and glanced around sadly as she slowly closed the door. Before she really left, she placed the locking charm on her room and muttered another that put her desk chair in place over her knob again. The chair made a high squeaking noise as it slide across the wooden floor. Then she placed the petrifying spell on the chair so in wouldn't budge just in case Malfoy decided to enter again. She gracefully made her way towards Malfoy's room and placed a hand on his doorknob. She wasn't dumb, no sir. She muttered her own unlocking charm and smiled wickedly when she heard the soft click. She pushed the door open only to find it wouldn't move. She heard a loud clanking sound from inside as she turned the knob once again. So Malfoy wasn't a dumb fuck after all. The two could think alike at some points and she solemnly left her dorm room once and for all.  
~*~  
" Hermione! You made it just in time! Hurry up and sit down!" Ginny said patting an empty space next to her in the Quidditch stands.  
  
She sat down quietly while Ginny watched her strangely.  
  
" What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked with a hint worry edged in her voice.  
  
" Nothing, except Malfoy struck again." She said sadly.  
  
" How? He's been out here all this time!" Ginny said emphasizing her point by pointing at a certain blonde haired boy wearing his usual green Quidditch robes.  
  
" He went into my room sometime during the week and it's now an official destruction zone." Hermione said angrily, clenching her jaw tightly.  
  
" Gee, I'm sorry Mione. Malfoy is a bastard whose butt looks good in those tight khaki Quidditch pants…" she said as her voice faltered and Hermione looked at her amusedly.  
  
" Ahem, as I was saying, what he did was childish and idiotic, but what can you do right now?" she asked.  
  
Then it hit her. Oh, this was going to be brilliant! " Something." She said with an evil grin.  
  
" Mione, you're scaring me, but get your mind off Malfoy! Enjoy yourself! We're leading Slytherin 120-110, Harry and Malfoy have been going at it!" Ginny squealed excitedly clapping her hands.  
  
The scoring bell sounded loudly as the cheering noises escalated from the Gryfinndor side. They were now leading Slytherin by twenty points. The crowd oohed and gasped as Ron just merely dodged a bludger sent to him by the lanky Slytherin chaser Troy. Harry hovered over the stadium gracefully as his eyed peeled open for any sight for a slight glimmer of gold. Malfoy was on the opposite end keeping a close eye on Harry for any sudden movements that would lead him straight to the snitch.   
  
" Look there's Harry!" Ginny yelped and grasped Hermione's arm as she flinched in pain.  
  
The crowd roared from both opposite ends as a sixth year female named Miranda raced past with the quaffle as the Slytherin chasers kicked off in the sky after her. The cheering seemed to intensify and that's when Hermione noticed that Harry and Malfoy were flying side by side in a do or die race. She could even see a faint shimmer of gold zooming across the field like a shooting in broad daylight.   
  
" Gryfinndor is in the lead and Slytherin is right behind! Weasley plays the offensive and oh! Watch out a Miranda! That's a bludger, you know! Then there's Potter and Malfoy! Look at them go! They're neck and neck over the field and under the stands! Go, Harry! Go, Harry!" Lee Jordan yelled grinning madly with excitement. The hisses and jeering noises from the Slytherin side were completely drowned out by the amount of noise coming from the Gryfinndor side. Then there was a sickening crack that instantly echoed in the stadium. Gasps and mummers were fleeting from the two opposing houses as they saw Harry sprawled out across the middle of the field. Malfoy came to a sudden halt in midair as he hovered over him.  
  
Painfully, Harry forced himself up and raised his right arm victoriously. Enclosed in his hand was the Golden Snitch gleaming brightly in the radiant sunlight. Cheers and hollers erupted from within the stands and Harry dusted himself off as from above Malfoy sneered and steered himself away from the commotion.  
  
" Yes!" Ginny screeched grabbing Hermione's arm forcefully and she yanked her up from her seat.  
  
Hermione smiled gratefully as she and Ginny made their way towards the bottom of the stadium.  
  
" Congratulations!" Ginny said wrapping her arms around Harry neck and Harry's eyes practically bugged out from the power of her embrace.  
  
" There. There Ginny, it's only a game." Harry said patting the top of Ginny's head playfully.  
  
" Hey! Wait up!" Ron yelled and finally came within their little circle.  
  
" You played great." Hermione said drawing Harry in for a hug. He sighed and thankfully grabbed a hold of her hand.  
  
' Maybe I should ask out Ginny. She cares about me and I care about her. Maybe Mione is right and I have to move on.'  
  
" It's about fucking time!" she said exasperatedly and blushed when Harry gave her a look of confusion.  
  
" I mean with the whole game and all! It took you that long just to catch the Snitch! Oh, Harry, you animal!" she said punching his arm playfully.  
  
Harry grinned and pulled her in for another hug.  
  
" Aw, if it isn't the golden gay trio and its fiery headed whore." A voice drawled from behind the group.  
  
" Fuck off Malfoy." Ron growled already popping his knuckles.  
  
" Weasley. Please, if I wanted to fight you, I'd already have pounded you into the cement." Malfoy breathed with a sneer.  
  
" Malfoy, go jerk off, your not wanted here." Harry sneered clutching his Firebolt hard.  
  
" Wow. I'm deeply saddened! I think I'll go off and cry now like the stupid little Mudblood whore that I am." Draco said focusing his attention on her.  
  
" I hoped you liked the redecoration." He said reaching out a gloved hand and stoked carefully along the side of her face.  
  
" God, Malfoy! I bet this is how you contributed to being rich, right? People actually paid you to go away." Blaise said hearing their conversation and shoved Malfoy hard. Draco smoothed out his robes and smirked.  
  
" Paying the Mudblood for a good fuck not worth it anymore, Zabini. Sorry, I can't help you in that department." He said watching the color rise in Blaise's cheeks and Hermione fumed with anger.  
  
" Malfoy, get the fuck out of here if you know what's good for you, I mean you just lost!" Hermione screeched flinging her hands in the air angrily.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise all bit their lips in spite of laughter as they watched Malfoy's coy smirk rub off with that one little comment.  
  
" Watch your back, sweetie." Draco said seizing her arm and pulled her forward into a rough kiss.  
  
Blaise stalked forward and shoved Malfoy away from her and he staggered back. With a last snidely chuckle, Draco walked away and into the locker room.  
  
" Asshole." Hermione seethed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll get him." Ron said. His face was already as red as his hair.   
  
" I got a plan." Hermione said in a singsong voice grinning madly.  
  
" Uh oh." Blaise said looking at Harry and Ron concernedly. All they did was shrug nervously as Hermione gleamed happily at her newfound plan.  
~*~  
" All right, Hermione. You're all done. There's not a single poisonous toxin in your system at all. You're free to go." Madam Pomfrey said leading Hermione out of the infirmary.   
  
Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion and decided to just let it go. She shrugged aimlessly. Hermione was sure that the several potions that Neville had spilled on her, there was one that was at least toxic. Guess not. It was a Friday afternoon and she could hardly wait for tonight to get Malfoy back. For good.  
  
She had to get her plan into action and fast. This was going to be very big. She grinned as she thought about the look on Draco's face when she would strike back. He could've striked anytime he wanted to, but Malfoy was anticipating her next move to top it all off with a grand finale.   
  
Unbelievably the rest of the day came and went by fast. It was already 5:30 and the Slytherin Quidditch team was already going out to practice. Hermione was on the way to the Gryfinndor common room when she " accidentally" bumped into Lavender. Immediately, she turned red. Lavender hadn't even attempted to talk to Hermione since that day in Potions.   
  
" Sorry." Hermione mumbled and walked towards the portrait hole.  
  
She smirked as she heard Lavender say those words she was craving for, " Wait."  
  
" Yes?" Hermione asked crossing her arms haughtily over her chest.  
  
" I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, Mione. I'm so sorry that I told Draco Malfoy all those things, but let me explain! He practically held me captive up against that wall and tried to seduce me!" she sobbed tucking a stray layer of hair away from her eyes.  
  
Hermione's face fell drastically. That poor girl. Damn Malfoy.  
  
" How could you let him control you like that? You're just proving to him that you're weak, gullible, and defenseless for the taking." She said dropping her arms.  
  
" Well, maybe I'm not as strong as you are Hermione. I mean Draco is so good looking and…" she droned on as Hermione interrupted her.  
  
" That's all he is, Lavender. Another pretty boy complete with the charms, brains, and money, but he has no heart or soul. He will never be capable or even allow himself to ever succumb to that level of emotion. This is what he lives for, watching innocent girls fall for him and mindlessly beg for his heart that which does not exist. You are better than that! Find a guy who loves you for you, not for your body. Draco Malfoy deserves to be alone." Hermione stated, internally proud of her speech.  
  
Lavender's eyes glittered with tears and hope. " Oh thank you, Mione!"   
  
She forcefully wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and pulled her in for an embrace. Hermione's eyes opened widely at the sudden impact and the lack of air escaping from her.  
  
" You could help me." Hermione choked out.  
  
" With what?" Lavender asked curiously and she released her grip from her neck.  
  
" Oh, let's just say it's girl's anarchy, baby."  
~*~  
" I'm ruined! I'm the goddamn joke of the school!" Pansy sobbed within the girl's lavatory.  
  
" Oh, it's not that bad." Millicent said reassuringly putting her back sincerely. God, forgive her.  
  
" Not that bad? Not that BAD! I'm the girl that was faked by the Amazing Faking Orgasm Ferret!" Pansy wailed, sobbing even harder.  
  
Millicent cringed as she heard Pansy blow her noise hard. She could swear she heard a honk.  
  
" Hello."   
  
Millicent whirled around taken aback by the voice as Pansy stood up shakily. Her face was stained with mascara running from her eyes.  
  
" You! You told! How could you do this to me!" Pansy cried sinking to the floor.  
  
Hermione walked in with Lavender not that far behind. She kneeled next to the crumpled form of Pansy.  
  
" Look, I'm sorry Pansy, but I had too. Malfoy was getting too fucking cocky for his own good and plus he did spill the dirt on me." She said blushing slightly.  
  
" Oh yeah, you and Blaise." She snapped and started crying over again.  
  
" Oh Pansy! Malfoy is a pompous egotistical prick! You know he tried to seduce me in the hallway! The hallway! That surely will melt a girl's heart." Millicent said sarcastically.   
  
" He WHAT?" Pansy screamed suddenly getting up to her feet.  
  
" Pansy, Malfoy doesn't love you. He loves himself even if that was remotely possible.' Hermione said sadly.  
  
Pansy sank back down to the floor. " Don't tell me. I already know. He's so cold. I just fell in love with the wrong guy."   
  
" Then move on." Millicent said smiling. Pansy managed to give her back a weak smile in return.  
  
" Or get even." Hermione said.  
  
" How?" Millicent said suddenly intrigued.  
  
" Follow me."  
~*~  
Malfoy landed gracefully back down on the surface of the Quidditch pitch and wiped the sweat off of his brow. Practice was good as always and he walked towards the stands taking off his gloves and robes. Finally, he peeled off sweaty undershirt and let the cool air hit his now exposed skin. Then he smirked.  
  
" Well, well, Granger. Fancy meeting you here, I thought you'd be terrified of me." He said smugly.  
  
" Now Malfoy, watch that head of your there, you might fall over." She said striding towards him. They were now face to face as he hovered over her with ease.  
  
" Granger, look, just say the words and this will all be over. Surrender. To. Me. Now. This is isn't a request." He said emphasizing each word silkily.  
  
" Malfoy, the fun is just beginning." She said with a lopsided grin.  
  
He smirked as he snaked a hand onto her waist and pulled her closer. She gasped at the sudden impact her body made with his.  
  
" This looks so good on you." Malfoy said fingering the ring that was encircled on a simple elegant silver chain.  
  
" My mother told me to give this ring to the person I love," he said yanking the chain off her neck easily, " you don't even fit close."  
  
" That's okay, Draco, because unlike you I have compassion. You are just too ignorant." She said smiling innocently.  
  
" Who needs compassion? I wouldn't even waste my breathe on a filthy Mudblood like yourself."  
  
Hermione frowned and pulled away from his grasp. " That's really shitty. What about all those girls that you used and threw away? You give them a faint glimmer of hope that there's a chance and you lead them on. You're a walking one night stand for crying out loud!"  
  
" Who gives a shit? Nobody's complaining except for you! I don't even know why because new flash: I haven't even fucked you!" he yelled inching closer to her face.  
  
" Thank God! I'm merely defending my friends. The ones that you hurt and continue immensely just for kicks or when you feel like it." She said mimicking him in a fake deep voice.  
  
Draco sneered. " Oh fuck off! Are you done now? I would like to leave because you are wasting my time! I don't know how or why the hell you brought this subject up!"   
  
" Because it's true."  
  
Draco tilted his head slightly to find Lavender Brown stalking towards them and she stood right next to Hermione proudly.  
  
" What the hell is this?" Draco sighed running a hand lazily through his blond locks.  
  
" You really hurt me Draco. I thought you were sweet and compassionate, but I was wrong! I'm not taking it anymore!" she yelled  
  
" Come on! What are you going to do? Force me to go shopping with you? Please! Besides, you didn't deny me." He said seductively licking his lips.  
  
" Malfoy! Get over yourself!" Millicent said heading towards the two girls with Pansy following close behind.  
  
" Draco, I love you or I least I think so now. You're a rude, self-centered asshole with no sympathy. Hermione was right! You do deserve to be alone!" Pansy cried with fresh tears falling down her face.  
  
" Right, I'm surprised Pansy, such big words! Hurts don't it?" Draco scoffed looking at her up and down as his gaze finally settled down to Hermione's.  
  
" This isn't over Granger." Malfoy said raising both of his eyebrows and moved to exit as Millicent and Lavender blocked his way.  
  
" What the fuck? Move!" he bellowed, but the two girls didn't move.  
  
" It's over now Malfoy." Hermione said raising her arm and did some kind of signal. Then the Quidditch pitch flooded with light as Malfoy's eyes widen in shock, nervousness and surprise. Draco Malfoy saw a fairly huge group of girls that he either slept, manipulated, or messed around with. The group was a mix of Ravenclaws, some Slytherin girls, and Hufflepuffs. This was not happening.  
  
" You see Draco, these girls wanted your affection because you showed it to them and dumped them once you had your fun! I think we'll do this the hard way." Hermione said playing with the end of a rope she received from Padma.   
  
" Oh shit!" Draco yelped and moved to run away only to be caught by Lavender, Millicent, a Slytherin girl named Christine and Pansy.  
  
" The sex god Draco Malfoy will bath in all his glory tonight! As his downfall has finally caught up to him, here will lay Draco Malfoy, a pathetic scared little boy who thinks he has something big." Hermione preached casting a spell on the middle of field. A wide pole erected from the ground as the girls drug Malfoy and bound him to it.  
  
" Uh, Hermione, but he does have something…" Pansy faltered as Millicent covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
" No, that just ruins the mood!" Millicent yelped.  
  
" What the bloody hell is going on here?"   
  
The girls froze in place as a curious Blaise Zabini sauntered his was through the crowd and towards Hermione.  
  
" The downfall of Draco Malfoy." Hermione said evilly.  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow in amusement. " Cool, sorry, carry on."   
  
" No! Blaise! Please! These bitches are crazy! Help me!" Draco begged struggling against his restraints.  
  
Blaise sighed. " That time of the month eh girls." He said laughing, but stopped abruptly as a few girls lunged forward.  
  
" Shit, well I don't know Draco. You're my best friend in all, but you're a bastard." Blaise said raising a hand to chin and he rubbed it intellectually.   
  
" Fuck Zabini! You motherfucker! I'll see that you go to hell for this!" Draco bellowed.   
  
" Off with his head!" Blaise said laughing as the group of girls made their way forward.  
  
Draco cringed on what was to come.  
~*~  
  
Week 2: It was 7:30 AM as the Gryfinndor Quidditch team entered the stadium.   
  
" What the hell?" Harry said groggily blinking a few times.  
  
" What is that?" Dean said walking faster towards the middle of the field.  
  
" Oh my god! That's a person!" Ron yelped.  
  
The whole team looked at each other briefly and bolted towards the middle of the field. The stopped at the destination point as Harry doubled over laughing. Ron grinned.  
  
" Sorry, it just Malfoy." He said analyzing a defeated Draco Malfoy, restrained to a pole, topless with the words " In all his glory" written across his porcelain chest in a fine black marker. His hair was tousled and ravished.  
  
" Mione." Harry and Ron said at the same time in between fits of laughter.  
  
" Well, someone should wake him up!" Seamus persisted biting his lower lip in amusement.  
  
" Hey, wake up sleeping beauty!" Dean yelled hitting the side of Malfoy's face gently but enough to wake him up.  
  
Draco painfully forced opened his eyes and focused his blurring sight on an amused Gryfinndor team. He groaned.   
  
Goddamn.  
~*~  
A/N: Ohh wee! This was a long one! I planned to make this chapter longer, but I decided to split this up into two chapters since I was almost running out of ideas! Sorry! Also, sorry I took so long. This chapter longer than I expected it to be in the first place. All last week, I was busy. See, here in South Texas we have a little thing called the TAKS test and I had to take it for three days straight. I was completely zoned out Friday night and I went to bed early. Again sorry! So, what did ya'll guys think? Good, better? Your opinions matter people! Plus, to clear up a few things, this will not be a Blaise/Hermione story! This is strictly D/H. Maybe during the summer I'll write one because I've had so many great requests for one. I'm deeply flattered, so yeah, I'll keep it in mind. As for Blaise being with Hermione, he is not. There are just friends. Things will get more complicated between them, but not THAT way. This is also not a dark fic. I like to think of it as a complicated slide of sequences building up to the grand finale. Finally, I got a review saying that I was copying Buffy. I am not taking anything credited. I will admit that there are a few quips that I added in here but the rest is my own words and I'm not stealing the plot. The plot is loosely based on that episode called " Earshot" but as for the rest it is all my idea. I'm not being rude, I'm simply clarifying some misunderstandings and I'm sorry for the mix-ups. Thank you so much for the great reviews that I received! I take each one of them dearly to heart and I love your opinions to make this a better fic! Thanks yous to HarryPotterWanter, Vega, Congrats to Darian: you were my 200th reviewer! Jade, Anna, Sierra Nevada, Jules, Dreaming One, Cinders, cosmicangel2001, Chick Vicious, adventure24, Mistress Malfoy, Angel of Wind, skyleia, MoshiMoshiQueen, not sure yet, Ronna, Jenn, HeatherMalfoy, *~BECKY~*, a reader, Fiery Slut, Sweet Audrina, DracosGirlMakayla, Firefly's Locket, jadziadaxx, Amora-Ryuko, iccess-america, Vixen, wiredsisters, ceRtAin sHadE oF BlUe, Babu4490, PsYcHoJo, KC, and Lily. You've flattered me in so many ways and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. If anybody wants me to e-mail them when I update, you can e-mail me personally or tell me in the review. Either way would be greatly appreciated! This is me signing out! Till next time!  
  
Nikki~  
  
~*~  
  
Next Chapter Titled " Falling Down": The war has began to escalate or a time period of four grueling weeks. Who will be the survivor and casualty? Sources from allies and Hermione struggles to gain control of her powers. 


	8. Falling Down

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
~*~  
  
Week 2: Draco Malfoy didn't show up to Potions class that Monday morning. Hermione sighed heavily as she gazed at the empty space right across from her. She should be happy, right? The war was over. Wasn't it? Hermione's brow scrunched in confusion over her own thoughts. No, it wasn't over. She only knew one thing: Draco was now one pissed off guy looking for revenge on anything or anyone.  
  
Draco was gunning for her and once he got her, he wasn't going to stop there. Draco's big humiliation came with the ultimate payback price.   
  
She shuttered at the sudden thought. Things were so fucked up now; she couldn't even manage the fact that she was scared to enter her own dorm room. At least all the girls that stood by her that night were not backing down. Well, maybe just Pansy was the outsider. Hermione could just tell by looking at Pansy from the corner of her eye. Pansy shifted noisily in her seat as Blaise looked at her strangely. Well, at least she wasn't the only one scared.  
  
Hermione couldn't exactly allow herself to actually listen today as Snape's lesson on a Dragon's Eye Potion. His voice seemed to drone on and on.  
  
" Before you leave, I want to remind you all that a three foot essay is due on the side effects of a Dragon's Eye Potion, tomorrow."   
  
The class groaned as they prepared their things to leave as Snape dismissed the class with a wave of his hand.  
  
" Class dismissed, except for Miss Granger."  
  
She stood paralyzed from her seat as the rest of the class brushed past her. The now empty classroom stood in silence as Snape motioned her to him. Apprehensively wringing her hands together, she walked right up to his desk.  
  
" Ah, Miss Granger, I noticed Malfoy wasn't present in my class today. Care to tell me why?" he asked leaning back his chair.  
  
She felt like collapsing right on the spot, but she held her composure and stood up straight.  
  
" I don't know exactly, Professor Snape, perhaps he's sick?" she meekly pointed out.   
  
Snape casually raised his eyebrows.  
  
" Perhaps, but I'm surprised that our school's own Head Girl can't even explain the condition of her significant other." He said.  
  
" Significant other?" Hermione sputtered out surprisingly.  
  
" You and Malfoy are together, right?" Snape asked calmly.  
  
Hermione began laughing hysterically as Snape glared at her with his both of his brows arched.   
  
" Um-um, I-I'm sorry professor, but Malfoy and I? Together? The idea is remotely preposterous!" she exclaimed still gaping at Snape.  
  
He chuckled lightly. " Forgive me, Miss Granger, I just assumed. You and Malfoy do act like a bickering married couple on hiatus."   
  
Hermione blushed as a smirk slowly crept on Snape's usually sullen features.  
  
" That is all. Just please give today's assignment to Malfoy later on." Snape said escorting Hermione out.  
  
She nodded politely and left the Potions classroom. Making sure that she was out of sight, she clutched her things and frowned annoyingly. Her and Malfoy? Together? The very thought made her angry. Draco Malfoy isn't exactly Prince Charming. Sure, he is very handsome, but his arrogance is a big turn off. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He may be cruel, but someone needs to show him how to love and accept people for who they are. Blood doesn't matter. It really was useless. That motto had been drilled into his head since the day he was born.  
  
Hermione shook her head furiously. She would not think about Draco in any touching way. They are at war and surpassing him is all that matters.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey Hermione." Said Millicent standing right next to her in the Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
" Hi, how's Pansy doing?" Hermione asked with a sympathetic smile.  
  
" Not so good, she's terrified of him now." She said cringing at the thought of her best friend.  
  
Hermione frowned. This was not how it was supposed to happen.   
  
" Oh my god." Millicent said gaping in surprise over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Hermione turned around to see what the fuss was going on about when her mouth dropped open in surprise.  
  
" I can't believe that he had the guts to show up today." Millicent said staring viciously at Malfoy and his smug smirk plastered all over his face.  
  
Hermione did have to give him credit though. Malfoy was brave to show up to classes today. She could already hear Ron and Harry sniggering towards his direction.  
  
" Shouldn't he be tied up somewhere?" Seamus said with a sloppy grin as the class sniggered.   
  
Draco's head snapped towards Seamus's direction and the sniggering ceased.   
  
" Goddamn it Seamus." Hermione muttered as Draco stalked to where Seamus was.   
  
" You were saying Finnegan?" Draco growled as he hovered over the cowering young boy.  
  
" No, Malfoy." Seamus said avoiding all eye contact with Draco.  
  
Draco smirked in satisfaction as spied Hermione shaking her head disapprovingly at the scene. He averted his gaze in her direction and smiled inwardly as she looked away quickly.   
  
" Shit, is he coming over here?" Hermione whispered nervously. Millicent nodded her head slowly as Draco walked up to them.  
  
" Granger." He drawled lazily. She looked up briefly to meet his gaze and turned her head away.  
  
" Why, Granger I was just merely greeting you, there is no need to get all bitchy." He said knowing which buttons to push.  
  
" Go away Malfoy." Millicent said rolling her eyes.  
  
" Was I talking to you? No! Sod off." He growled giving Millicent a warning glare.  
  
" No! You sod off Malfoy! Nobody called you over here anyways." She challenged meeting Draco's glare.  
  
" So Granger, got little miss wench here fighting your battles now? I'm surprised!" Draco said in mock concern.  
  
" You know what they say, Draco, three's a crowd, so fuck off." Millicent said.  
  
" Ever heard of a ménage a trois Bullstrode?" Draco replied with a seductive smile.  
  
" Not when boys are involved in your liking Malfoy, so I suggest you go away." Millicent said hotly.  
  
Draco's features darkened as the class sniggered at Millicent's last comment. Hermione continued to look at the ground the whole time as she waited for class to start. Suddenly, she felt a warm gust of air gently hit her neck.  
  
" Get away from her!" she heard Ron yell from afar and pretty soon, she knew that the whole cavalry was heading her way.  
  
" Meet me tonight in the Astronomy tower at midnight." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione reeled back to gaze at him bewilderedly.  
  
" Please." He said firmly, but sincerely.  
  
All of this was coming to her in a bit of a rush and all she could do was nod her head furiously.  
  
Draco gave her one last look and walked away. Harry and Ron came running towards her in a hurry.  
  
" What did he say? Did he hurt you?" They both yelled at the same time.  
  
Hermione shrugged. " Nothing, just the same old crap he says all the time. The usual ' I'm a Mudblood ' and ' I don't deserve to even be in the same room as him.'" She said rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
  
Harry and Ron shot menacing looks at Draco who smirked back at the sudden attention he was receiving.   
  
" You're just boosting his ego every time you do that you know." Millicent said casting her own menacing glare at Draco.  
  
Hermione sighed. Malfoy is up to something. After what she did to him, how could he be so enticingly calm? This was the perfect time to practice what he was thinking from a distance. She was reading all night long about how to conquer this and it could be pretty tricky, it also could lead to migraine like headaches if it went awry. All in all, it was fairly easy to get a pinpoint.  
  
" Oy, class is startin' now," Hagrid said as he stepped out of the forest clearing. Ron and Harry gave her a sympathetic look and moved towards the front of the group to listen in on today's lesson. She sighed and narrowed her eyes in Malfoy's direction. She knew that he was bored already just by the way he was standing. She looked at him and focused her thoughts on just him. It was working as Hagrid's cheery voice drowned away and the river of voices from her other classmates all seemed to topple on one another. Then a brief silence entered and she resumed her concentration.   
  
' Damn, when will this class end?'  
  
A typical Malfoy answer, she saw him sigh and move uncomfortably. Aw, he looks so cute trying to concentrate. Okay, wait, where the hell did that come from?  
  
Her first instinct was to turn away when he finally turned and looked directly at her. Cursing herself, she felt herself blush, but held her concentration. He smirked and continued to gaze at her.   
  
' I hope this plan works.'  
  
Hermione's eyes widened slightly. A plan? He was up to something because the war wasn't over yet.  
  
Malfoy's smirk grew wider as he noticed that she never took her eyes off of him. Daringly, he motioned her to come towards him.   
  
" Hermione? Hermione are you okay?" Millicent asked putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
She snapped back to reality as the wave of voices hit her all at once. Exhaustedly, Hermione sank to the ground. The class gasped as she saw two pair of legs rush towards her from the ground.   
  
" 'Mione, oh my, you a' right?" Hagrid asked worriedly.  
  
She instantly put her fingers to her temples and rubbed them in a circular motion.   
  
" Granger, are you okay?" She heard as a pair of strong arms lifted her back to her feet. She looked up to meet the piercing hazel-eyed gaze of Blaise Zabini.   
  
She nodded shakily. " Yeah, I'm fine, I couldn't sleep last night so I'm a bit tired."  
  
Ron and Harry looked her worriedly as the class moved forward to see what was happening. " Do you need to go to the nurse?" Ron asked dusting off some dirt from her shoulder.   
  
" No, I'm fine Ron. I'm just tired." She said giving the two worried boys an assuring smile. They nodded and motioned everyone else to return to the lesson.  
  
" It's all right Hagrid! She's fine!" Harry said.  
  
Hagrid nodded assuredly at Hermione and she mustered up a convincing smile. Damn Millicent! Well, it wasn't exactly her intention to screw up her concentration.   
  
Hermione looked back over at Draco's direction and he arched an eyebrow at her.   
  
" What does he want?" Blaise asked startling her.  
  
" God, you're still there!" she said hitting his arm playfully.  
  
He tried to give her his best Slytherin sneer, but he failed miserably and he gave her a lopsided grin.   
  
" Well Granger, you're supposed to be setting an academic influence on the rest of the students, so pay attention. While you're at it, copy down any important notes, I'm going to sleep." He said yawning.  
  
" You're going to sleep standing up?" she asked amazedly.  
  
He smirked. " You should see the other things I can do."  
  
Hermione shook her head in amusement and listened to the lecture on dragons.  
  
~*~  
  
" I didn't think you were going to show up." Draco said leaning against the wall. The moonlight cascaded in through the open window and hit the side of Malfoy's face. It seemed at that moment that he almost looked angelic in the angle he was facing.   
  
" Well, I'm here aren't I." She said walking slowly in his direction.  
  
" Look Granger, I just wanted to talk to you and about what's going on between us." He said tiredly and ran a hand through his silky white blonde hair.  
  
" Before you start Malfoy, I give up." She said ashamedly.   
  
He looked at her startled. " You give up?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess things were going to get fucked up in the end. Especially after what you did to me in Transfigurations." She replied a little angrily.  
  
Draco smiled. " Now that was pretty funny and you do have a good choice in lingerie."  
  
Hermione fumed, but she laughed a little.  
  
During the end of Transfiguration, Hermione was glued to her seat and she couldn't get up. It took almost half an hour to remove herself with the help of Professor McGonagall from her seat. Hermione walked into the Great Hall that day with dried glue plastered on the seat of her robes and unsuspected that there was something else.  
  
The students were staring at her strangely and she did receive a few wolf whistles. Harry eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his sockets and Ron's face turned redder than his hair.  
  
" Hey Granger! Nice knickers!" Draco yelled from his table and a few boys from other tables looked at her up and down.  
  
" What the hell is he talking about? There better not be a hole in my robes." She groaned.  
  
" Mione, take off your robe now." Ginny whispered giving Hermione a pensive glance.   
  
Hermione did what she was told and gasped when she saw that her favorite pair of satin knickers were plastered to the seat of robe. She glanced over in Draco's direction and all he gave her was an innocent smile. Humiliated, she fumed out of the Great Hall.  
  
" Well, it wasn't as bad as what I did to you." She said looking away.  
  
She was surprised when she heard Draco laugh.   
  
" You know Granger, I didn't think that you had it in you to pull a stunt like that. I must say I am impressed, so to speak." He said with his usual smirk.  
  
Hermione grinned and leaned against the opposite wall away from Draco.  
  
" I also wanted to tell you that too, I surrender." Draco said with an exasperated sigh.   
  
" So, I guess it's even then, right? Nobody wins?" she questioned skeptically. Malfoy always did have another card up his sleeve.   
  
" Oh, I have a plan." He said walking briskly toward her.  
  
Hermione had a bad vibe run through her body like a brushfire. What kind of plan did he have in mind?   
  
" What you did to me doesn't compare to the amateur stunt I pulled on you today, so why don't we make the stakes a little higher? How about, I don't know, a game of poker." He suggested with a nonchalant shrug.  
  
" Poker? What are you playing at Malfoy? Running out of ideas already?" she countered with a grin.  
  
" For your information Granger, I never wanted to do this in the first place. It was because of your bitchy attitude that pissed me off!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in mere irritation.  
  
Hermione frowned. This was her fault. He did apologize and admitted that it was all due to the heat of an argument in the first place.  
  
" I'm sorry." She muttered looking at him directly in the eye.  
  
" It's a little too late for that now, Granger!" he yelled.  
  
" You aren't exactly the innocent one either! First, you tried to sexually harass me, violated my privacy by breaking into my room, snooping into my private property, stealing my knickers, embarrassed me in Potions, tormented me and my friends, and harassed my private life! Believe me Malfoy, being tied to pole for one night isn't compared to the pain and humiliation you bestowed on me for the past seven years!" she snapped almost on the verge of tears.   
  
Draco's angered expression softened as he saw tears glass over her chocolate brown eyes. Her little soul confession struck him as a surprise.   
  
" Granger, I don't know what to say." He confessed running a shaky hand through his hair for what seemed to be the millionth time.  
  
  
  
" It'd be best if you didn't." she said trying to calm her wavering speech.  
  
" Do we have a deal or not?" Draco blurted out trying to change the subject and the uncomfortable tension.   
  
" How about tomorrow?" She said looking away from his silver blue orbs.  
  
" Fine." He answered quickly.  
  
" Then it's settled. Goodnight Malfoy." She answered sullenly and headed towards the door.  
  
" Wait." He spoke softly enough for her to hear it.  
  
She froze right in her place as she heard Draco's soft footsteps come towards her.   
  
" About what you said before."   
  
" I thought I told you not to say anything."  
  
" I don't plan to." He said quickly whipping her around to face him and he swooped down giving her an intensive kiss.  
  
She didn't know what to do. Malfoy, her enemy since day one was kissing her for the second time. Her first instinct was to knee him in the groin and make a break for it, but half of her brain was only working for the moment right now.  
  
So instead, she responded gratefully right before the second he pulled away.  
  
He looked at her breathlessly and leaned his forehead against her own.  
  
" Tomorrow, you and me, and we'll settle this." He said leaving her with that as he strode out the doorway leaving her breathless and even more confused.  
  
~*~  
  
" When I meant you and me, Granger, I meant it. Not the whole goddamn school." Draco said exasperatedly as he dealt the pile of cards skillfully.  
  
" We're here to see if you play fair, ferret." Ron snapped giving Malfoy his best menacing stare.  
  
" Like you know how to play poker, Weasley? You already don't have enough money to spend let alone you gambling with it." Draco chuckled as he leaned back against the Gryfinndor couch casually.   
  
Harry pulled back Ron as he lunged toward him.  
  
" Boys, can we at least keep this civilized?" Hermione snapped looking at the crowd of people walking about.   
  
" Whatever you say, baby." Draco said giving her a seductive smile.  
  
Hermione pretended to look repulsed, but deep inside she wanted to reach over and kiss him again like last night.  
  
" What are you waiting for Malfoy? Christmas? I don't have all night." She snapped again irritably.   
  
Draco held up his hands in surrender. " By all means Granger, let the fun begin."  
  
The small crowd whooped and cheered for the games to begin as Draco dealt the first hand out like a professional.   
  
" You do know how to play, right Granger?" He said giving her a wry smile.   
  
" I don't know Draco, but then again I'm probably lying." She said emphasized his name with a seductive tone. This only made him smirk.  
  
" Well then, I'll have even more fun when you lose." He drawled looking at his hand with a grin.  
  
" Are we only playing one game?" she said looking at her deal of cards.   
  
Draco nodded and pulled out his leather wallet from his robes. He extracted fifteen galleons and put them on the table. Hermione followed suit and placed her own bet on the table.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked on in amazement as the two were piling up money like it was no big deal. A couple of minutes later, Hermione had all her money on the table as the crowd looked at them in complete amazement.  
  
" How about we make things more interesting?" Draco suggested looking at his last card planted face down on the table.  
  
" Hermione, don't do it." Harry whispered apprehensively.  
  
" Yeah, he might screw you over." Ron said looking like he might burst into tears any second now.  
  
" I know what I'm doing." She stated firmly.  
  
" Well?" Draco persisted.  
  
" Fine." She said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
" After the game, loser has to jump into the lake." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
" Okay." She said suspiciously.  
  
" Naked." He added with a growing grin.  
  
The crowd murmured and a few chuckles of laughter erupted around the room. Hermione's eyes widened. Fear started to spread through her veins the second he spoke those words. She was going to lose either way if she folded.   
  
Hermione picked up her last card lying face down on the table and smiled as she added it into her hand. Maybe she had a chance to win after all.  
  
" Well, I know I can't wait to see your knickers, Granger, so start unzipping. I got a straight in diamonds." He said with a triumphant smirk lying down his hand of cards proudly.  
  
Hermione beamed elatedly. " Whatever you say, Malfoy, but I lay this deal of cards in your honor, a royal flush, sweetie."   
  
Malfoy's triumphant smirk dropped into a look of sheer horror as she laid her cards down. The Gryfinndors cheered as Harry gave Hermione a big hug from behind. Draco growled as he stood abruptly almost knocking over the table.  
  
" I'm not jumping into the lake." He stated firmly.  
  
" Malfoy, it was your challenge! Is little Draco scared to show his, um, personal assets?" she said in a mocked baby voice.  
  
Draco frowned. All he wanted to do was reach over and strangle her for everything that she did to him.  
  
" I'm not seeing Malfoy jump into the lake naked!" Ron snapped looking repulsed.  
  
" I don't plan for you to see the show Weasley because I'm not doing it." Draco fumed.  
  
Hermione stood up. " You're doing it Malfoy, this whole thing was your idea and I won fair and square, but for your sake it will be for my eyes only." She stated the last part only for him to hear.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded averting his eyes away from her own.  
  
" Well? What's going to happen?" Ginny implied silencing the small crowd.  
  
" I'm going to give Malfoy another price to pay for his loss. You'll find out tomorrow." She said and the crowd groaned.  
  
" Screw it, I'm going to bed, I wouldn't want to see Malfoy naked in a million years." Seamus grumbled heading up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
  
" Go fuck yourself Finnegan." Draco snapped in annoyance and smirked when Seamus flipped him off by not even bothering to turn around.  
  
The crowd started to thin out while Ron and Harry told Hermione goodnight. Draco was already heading out the portrait hole. She sighed dramatically and followed him out.  
  
~*~  
  
" I can't believe I lost to you." Draco whined brushing back a stray piece of blonde hair out of his face.  
  
" Oh, go cry a river Malfoy." Hermione said trying to hold back a giggle.  
  
" You're that desperate to see me naked, huh?" he implied waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
" I didn't say I haven't thought about it." She remarked laughing at the mere astonishment crossing Draco's aristocratic face.   
  
" Really?" he asked still in shock.  
  
" It's called a joke, Malfoy." She said arching a brow.  
  
" Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." He mumbled reaching the bank of the moonlit lake.  
  
Hermione awkwardly stood next to him as he fumbled with the clasp of his cloak.  
  
" Do I really have to do this?" he sighed waiting for her reply.  
  
" It was your idea."   
  
" For you! I wanted to see you naked." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner.  
  
" Too bad! Malfoy, if you don't like your ideas, then stop having them! Now get on with it! I'll cover my eyes." She said shutting her eyelids tight.  
  
" Right, you know you want to take a peek." He remarked with a grin.  
  
Hermione's eye immediately opened as she looked at Malfoy with a look of seething hatred. Deep down, she knew he was right.  
  
Draco did not have a disappointing body and she knew that for sure. It was the countless days that she would see him stride in the common room with a towel clinging tightly to his waist after what seemed to be a good shower. Also, one day, when she came to see Harry and Ron practice for their upcoming match against Ravenclaw, Draco came out onto the field all by himself and he practiced long and hard trying to reach for the golden snitch that seemed so impossible to grasp within his reach. By the time Ron and Harry stepped out onto the field, Malfoy had finally caught it. His golden hair gleamed from the sunlight beaming down on him so graciously. He removed his shirt and Hermione felt her breathing hitch a notch. A Greek god would even envy him for his supreme beauty and he did use it well. A blush had risen in her cheeks as Draco watched her from above with a grin, but he didn't say anything, surprisingly. Thank god.  
  
" Just hurry up Malfoy." She groaned.  
  
Draco cursed silently as he fingered the clasp on his cloak, still debating if he should just curse her and then runaway or do it to get it over with. He looked at her and grinned at the annoyed expression painted all over her face. A smirk then played across his face as he came up with a little plan.  
  
" I'm not doing it." Draco sat down in an Indian style position on the ground and looked up at her with a look of determination.  
  
" Fine." She shrugged and turned to leave.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and got up to go after her.  
  
" Wait a second." He grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
" Why? So you can waste my time, Draco? You said you're not doing it, fine! I don't care! Goodnight!" she struggled to get away from his grasp, but he held on tighter.   
  
" You said Draco." He said with a playful smile.  
  
" No I didn't!" she snapped struggling harder.  
  
" Yes you did!" he laughed not letting go of her arm.   
  
Finally, she growled and stopped because she knew she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
" Fine I did! So, what?" she fumed arching a brow.  
  
" That's just the first time you said my name without any sarcasm or being really bitchy." He said thoughtfully.  
  
She laughed. " This is a good way to consider people's feelings."  
  
" Hey! I'm considerate is as considerate was." He pouted.   
  
" What can I do for you, Draco?" She asked rubbing the part of her arm from where he grabbed her.  
  
" I'm glad you asked, Hermione, because I will jump in the lake, only, if you help me undress." He smirked emphasizing her name.  
  
She growled again. " You are such a pig Malfoy! Do you always think with your crotch?"   
  
He held his hands up in defense. " Listen, you won, so you should get the pleasure of undressing me."   
  
' Go for it!' she thought and frowned at her sudden sign weakness. Malfoy's eyes glittered dangerously as she hesitantly walked towards him.   
  
" I don't know what you expect, Malfoy." She whispered cautiously, afraid of her own voice cracking. She could feel the tears wanting to well up in her eyes, but she held it down as she felt the familiar tightening in her throat.  
  
" I don't expect anything, especially something you don't want to do, but-damn this is complicated-I realized that for the last two weeks, when I woke up alone, the quietness got to me. I know you got your little boyfriend Zabini as the whipping boy, but I guess I was kind of jealous." He muttered the last part, but she heard him clearly.  
  
Jealous? He was jealous? He hated her all this time and now what? Right now, his words felt like a ton of bricks collapsing on top of her.  
  
" Jealous of what exactly, Draco?" she questioned, having the urge to just reach out a run her hands through his silky blonde locks.  
  
" That he had you. It's the middle of November and I feel that now every time I see you, it's hard. And no, I haven't just started to realize you this year, it's been awhile." He said carefully avoiding her seemingly attempt to gaze into his soul.  
  
Yet he has one after all.  
  
An awkward silence broke out over the two.   
  
" Blaise isn't my boyfriend." She snorted.  
  
Draco scoffed. " By the looks of it, you two look inseparable."   
  
" He isn't my boyfriend." She persisted.  
  
" Can I be your boyfriend?" he asked playfully reaching and figuring a stray curl framing her face.  
  
" Right, Malfoy, so you can treat me like all the others and expect me to follow you around like a lost cause." She retorted.   
  
Draco scoffed again. " If you're talking about Pansy, she was a mistake. By the looks of it Granger, you really don't know me."   
  
" Will I regret it if I want to?" she pondered playfully.  
  
" I'm serious," He snapped, " Nobody in this goddamn school knows the real me. Basically, everybody gives up before I even try to open up."  
  
Hermione felt her heart sink. Daringly, she reached up and undid the button to his cloak. It fell to the ground in a swift motion while Draco stared at her disbelievingly.  
  
" What are you doing?" he sucked in a breath sharply as she moved forward, their faces a few inches apart.   
  
" Being serious." She answered gently putting her hands on the sides of his face and slowly pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
This time it was Draco's turn to be completely off guard, so instead of trying to register what the hell was going on, he just responded.  
  
Hermione felt the same tingling vibration just by cradling Draco's face, but his thoughts were unclear. It could be related to a static you her on the radio, but instead of hearing it, she felt it through pressure.  
  
She suddenly pulled away and looked into the panes of his silver blue orbs. Draco sucked in a deep breath and sighed. His eyes did cast a jumble of mixed emotions such as confusion, lust, passion, and desire. She finally felt the pressuring feeling break through.  
  
' Is she afraid of me?'  
  
Hermione eyes softened with a look of compassion at his unspoken question. In a weird twisted way, she was afraid what he was capable of doing to her. Will she just be another conquest or something to talk about with the guys? Hermione relaxed and muttered a charm with out the consent of a wand. The charm was to briefly cast out unwanted thoughts. Right now, she didn't want to read Draco's thoughts, she just wanted to kiss him and silently begged him to ignite that passion that flared so dimly within her.  
  
" What did you say? It sounded French." He pondered on what the translation was.  
  
" It was, but it was something about an old saying about what a full moon could do to people." She grinned.  
  
" Ah, moonlit madness." He grinned back gently nuzzling her neck.  
  
She gently moaned in response. " Now Draco, about jumping into the lake naked?"  
  
" I'll do it if you help me undress and if you join me."  
  
" You didn't say that before." She answered in an astonished tone.  
  
" Rules change, love." He said pulling her back for a breathtaking kiss.   
  
Hermione felt oddly protected being in the arms of Draco Malfoy. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss as she felt his arms snake around her waist to draw her closer. She moaned quietly as she felt his tongue carefully brush against her own lips, gently trying to coax her mouth open. Instantly, she responded by slightly opening her mouth just enough for him to push through. She was in a state of bliss when her own tongue eagerly met his.   
  
Hermione's hand had a mind of its own as it lightly fingering the collar button of his oxford. She broke the kiss and smiled when he made a sound of protest. Hermione quickly silenced him when she placed a light, gentle kiss on the hollow of his neck   
  
Draco felt like he was on fire and only she could put him out. He stared at her anxiously as she slowly undid the buttons of his oxford, kissing every part of visible skin oh so slowly. She knew what he was capable of doing right now, but she also knew that he wouldn't do anything drastic to scare her away.  
  
Hermione was now down on her knees fingering the last button of his shirt. He looked down at her holding his breath, hopefully wishing that she wouldn't stop.  
  
After successfully doing the last button, she slowly got up and slid his shirt off of him. Draco shuddered as the cool night air his exposed chest. Taking a deep breath, Hermione mindlessly slid her hands against his smooth, warm chest. He sighed in satisfaction, trying to regain of what was left of his senses.   
  
Hermione dragged her nails over the exposed skin and teasingly over his responsive nipples. He shuddered at the sudden contact. They would have to lie down sometime because both of them felt like collapsing anytime soon. She craned her neck and inhaled his masculine scent. He smelled like cinnamon.  
  
Hermione took his earlobe between her teeth and gently tugged causing Draco to gasp. She gazed at him with a longing look of passion as she pulled her head away and planted a light kiss on his lips. Her hand traveled swiftly across his chest and over his belly. She slowly kneeled down and her fingered moved gently across the trail of soft blonde hair disappearing into his slacks just below his navel. She teasing snaked out her tongue and dipped along the groove of his navel. Draco's self control was walking a fine line at that.   
  
Her hand paused over the waistband of his slacks and Draco held his breath. She looked up and gave him a seductive smile as she teasingly fingered the button of his slacks. The heat from his arousal seemed radiating from her position, it was exhilarating.   
  
She undid his pants in a matter of seconds and slowly slid them down as they pooled around his ankles. Hermione ran her fingers over the waistband of his navy blue silk boxers.   
  
She gently blew out a gust of air at the opening of his boxers as Draco choked back a whimper. He was so turned on right now, he couldn't even think straight.  
  
She placed both hands at the edges of his boxers to pull them down, but Draco's hand immediately shot out to stop her.  
  
" It's your turn." He growled pulling her up by her upper arms to his eye level.   
  
Draco instantly planted feverish kisses up and down her soft, inviting neck while Hermione quietly moaned in response. He impatiently tugged her blouse out of the waistband of her skirt and began unbuttoning them in a shaky manner. He couldn't think straight as he began fumbling with them buttons of her blouse.  
  
It seemed forever, but he finally unbuttoned her blouse, slightly revealing a black lacy bra. Draco yielded in the sight as he took in a shaky breath. He gently eased down her blouse past her shoulders and forearms as it fluttered to the ground.  
  
Mimicking her motions, he lightly fingered the band of her skirt and paused when he reached behind her lower back just right above the clasp. With a flick of his wrist, he undid the clasp as her skirt fell at a pool around her feet.   
  
Draco smirked devilishly as she stood in a matching set of black lacy panties to match her bra. Kneeling down, he gently pressed a kiss right above her navel and inched downward to press another kiss right above the edge of her panties.   
  
Hermione placed her hands on Draco's shoulders to steady herself as she waited in anticipation on what was to come. She was about to make a sound of protest when Draco stood back up again.  
  
" I think you need to lay down for this." He said with a wolfish grin as he gently eased Hermione to soft, sandy ground of the bank.   
  
Draco kicked off his shoes and removed himself from the constriction of his pants around his ankles. She looked so innocent with the moonlight casting a reflection on the clear lake on to her beautiful features. Graciously, he sauntered over to her like a lion about to pounce on their prey and carefully placed himself on top of Hermione.  
  
She sighed as she felt Draco's warm breath hit the base of her neck. He daringly lowered his hand and carefully brushed it over her awaiting sex. She softly moaned as she arched her back in approval to his ministrations. Draco lowered his head placing a kiss on her lips, the base of her neck, the revealing cleavage made by the constriction of her bra, her navel and he paused.   
  
He brushed his fingers over her panty line and gently parted her thighs slightly to stroke them teasingly. She moaned placing her hands in those golden, silky strands.   
  
Hermione watched Draco thorough slits due to her aroused state. Would she regret this tomorrow? After all that has happened, was it worth it?   
  
Hermione mindlessly pondered the aftermath of what was to come. Does she now trust him now? This was Draco Malfoy, the womanizer, the pureblood, the " Superior Prince."  
  
Was he capable of feeling anything at all?  
  
Hermione frowned at the sudden thought and stopped Draco just when he was about to take off her panties.  
  
" What's wrong?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
" You." She whispered feeling ashamed about what almost happened.  
  
" What?" he pondered, gazing at her strangely.  
  
" I'm sorry, Draco, but I can't do this." She said doing her best to cover herself up.  
  
" Why? I mean you were enjoying this and wait a minute you kissed me!" he hoarsely yelled, getting up as well.  
  
" I'm sorry." She mumbled.  
  
" Hermione, wait, don't do this, I mean we were getting somewhere and now you're just going to stop? What is it now? Your precious Potty and Weasel? Or that idiot Zabini? And don't you give that "it's just me" crap because it's bullshit!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air.  
  
Hermione frowned. " I just can't trust you, Malfoy, okay? Giving you my trust is just like me throwing myself into anybody's bed. I don't need you to hurt me, but most importantly, I won't let myself." She said pulling her skirt up and clasping it.  
  
" I couldn't bring myself to hurt you." He said grabbing her hand and enlacing his fingers with her. He looked at their hands as if some connection was made.   
  
" I'm sorry, Malfoy, I just can't." she said gently pulling her hand away and looked at him sadly.   
  
Draco frowned. " Goddamn it, Granger! Do you ever get tired of being just a bitchy know-it-all?"   
  
" Gee, I don't know Malfoy! Do you ever get tired of being a convenient asshole?" she snapped.  
  
Both of them gave each other death glares as Draco angrily grabbed his clothes.   
  
" Damn Granger, you won't ever change will you?" he snarled pulling up his pants.  
  
" Like you should talk." She snapped buttoning up her blouse.   
  
Both of them finished getting dressed occasionally giving looks that could kill at each other. Draco cursed under his breath when Hermione turned on her heel to leave. Then she left him with only silence.   
  
He knew he would regret everything he said and letting her leave in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about the long, long wait people, but all last month I was busy as hell. See my teachers thought it would be fun to put "last day is coming up so lets drown our students in work" assignments. Yeah, so that was fun. Also for the last chapter summary, it really didn't come out to the way I planned it to be and you guys would've hated me for posting it because it sucked! Then I got stuck, so that was a bitch. Not to worry because, I know you guys want the action to come up soon and it is because the next two chapters and the ones after are the ones you've all been waiting for! I'm not going to say much because I don't want to ruin the surprise. Thank you guys so much for your support and you reviews! You guys are the greatest! I really hope you guys liked this nice long chapter and I'll have the next one out ASAP because I'm out of school, stuck at home till the weekend, and watching T.V all day with the Texas heat kicking in. Also thank you so much for your reviews on my new story! I was so happy! I have a new fic in mind! Go me because I'm on a role! I've already decided to call it " A Fire That Burns" and expect to see it out soon!   
  
Just a couple of thanks you to (Drum Roll!):   
  
Draco's Secret Lover: Thank you! I'm glad you liked that scene because I had so much fun writing it and I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Jade: Don't worry sweetie cause it's here! Thank you, I love you, and I hope you liked it!  
  
Poison: Hey! I never get tired of new people reading my story because you guys make me keep writing! Thank you so much for your review!  
  
Patliria: Thank you!  
  
Baby Doll: Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews sweetie! You always were the cool one in our group! Heh, heh. Thanks again, love you baby!  
  
Diane: All right! All right! It's here! Tada! Thank you so much for reviewing sweetie! I' m so glad that you like my story and I hope this chapter has satisfied your liking!  
  
L'eau Goddess: Oh my god! You are so sweet! Thank you! Like I said this whole chapter was a big surprise to me in the end and I really hope you liked this one! So enjoy!  
  
Alex'z Death Chic: I'm glad you thought my last chapter was funny because I thought it was funny too in the end! So thank you!   
  
.:randie:.: Thank you so much! God, you are such a sweetie too! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Lifes-mysteries18- Okay, okay! It's here! Thank you and I hope you like!  
  
Dedicated .x.- Thank you so much and tada! Here it is!   
  
Innocent chocolate sauce- Oh my god! Thank you! I am a genius aren't I? Just playing, but thank you so much!  
  
Dannysdashdollie- Don't worry, I am going to write more and I hope you like this chapter! Thank you!  
  
Anna- Aw hell, you complain too much! So, here you go sweetie for your enjoyment! Thank you!  
  
Vega- Thank you so much and girls do kick ass! Rock on!  
  
Angelgurl06- Thank you! You're so sweet!  
  
Sushinase- Thank you! Like I said there will be some H/D action in the next following chapters but as for H/D, they are just friends, so not to worry!  
  
Fighter-kitten- Thank you! That's so sweet!  
  
Wiredsisters- Okay! It's here! I know I do take too long but not any more! Thanks.  
  
DrAcOgAL4Lyf- Thank you!  
  
Time Bomb- Aww! Thank you! I'm glad you like the H/D scenes! Well, I try!   
  
Skyleia- Thanks!   
  
Jules- Thank you so much! I'm glad you cried you big baby. Anyways, here it is, in all its glory!  
  
Thepaxilfairy- Aww! That's so sweet! Not worry, more steaminess to come!  
  
Demongirl: Thank you! Yeah, it is going to be from hate to love, but I'm glad your liking it so far!  
  
Leanne- You big roach! You knew about this story all along so don't say " somebody told you!" Ha! I'm glad you finally read it you lazy ass! Hope you like this chapter too! Love you!  
  
Setsuna Bu- Thank you! Draco tied to a pole: Priceless. :: Sighs::  
  
YAy! - Malfoy and Hermione are going to get together pretty soon, but you'll just have too see! Thank you!  
  
Lollipozz- Yeah, she is going to improve her powers where they do become a little stronger and that's coming up soon with some new twists. Thanks!  
  
Athene Saile- Thanks!  
  
Pottersgirl- Hermione did get Draco good, right? Anyways, thank you so sweetie!  
  
IceDragon- You're so right; it's not cool to mess with girl's hearts like that! Because in the end, they'll just end up getting their asses kicked! Rock on! Thanks so much!  
  
Amy Jo- Aww, thank you darling! You are so sweet! I'm glad you've liked my story so far!  
  
Cpaw87- Thank you!  
  
Kate- Oh! Thank you!   
  
Beau Porteur De Diamant- Aww, now I'm so flattered! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Amora-Ryuko- I thought that it was funny too!  
  
Flexi Lexi- Thank you so much for your reviews! Go Hermione!  
  
Rubberducks- Okay, you really flattered me with your review! Thank you so much!  
  
Sierra Nevada- Thanks honey! You are the best! Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing!  
  
Babu4490- Thanks!  
  
A reader- Thank you!  
  
Fiery Slut- Not to worry sweetie, your action scenes are coming up soon so sit tight! Thank you!  
  
Hyalite- Hey! I have no problems with blue hair! Thank you!   
  
Rissa- Hey! Thanks for your review and yes H/D will get together.  
  
EuphoniumGurl0- Now you are just the sweetest! I'm saying that with my Texan accent! I'm still thinking about writing a separate H/B story soon but we'll see how that goes. Thanks!  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen- Okay, I know Hermione is a bitch in this story, but that's the way she usually is in the first place, but Draco will teach her something soon! Thanks!  
  
Crystalline Lily- Thank you sweetie! You are the best! I'm glad you like my new story too! Anyways, hope you like this one too!  
  
Princess-malfoy- Thank you!  
  
KC- The action is coming up!  
  
Raven- Thanks girlie! I love you!  
  
Chigirl- Aw, thanks!  
  
Dragonmiko Hannah- Thanks!   
  
Angel of Wind-:: Grins:: Thanks!  
  
Snapegirl- Thanks a lot sweetie! Hope you liked this nice, long chapter!  
  
*~BECKY~* - Thanks a bunch!  
  
Hermia- Thanks!  
  
Angel's Luv- Thanks a lot luv!  
  
Lillyanna- Thank you!  
  
Hyper_shark- Thanks!  
  
Firefly's Locket- Thank you, but poor Draco! Yes, I know, but I'll cut him a break soon.  
  
Again thank you guys for all the reviews! You guys rock and keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the story coming! The most important thing that my story is getting read and you guys are enjoying it! I love you guys and kudos to all of you!  
  
~Nikki  
  
~*~  
  
Next two chapter titles: " What A Beautiful Mess I'm In" and " Love from A Drunken Sky" 


	9. Caught In the Rain

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
~*~  
  
Is it real?  
  
We're always the same  
  
We're almost unknown now  
  
Today was not going to be a good day.  
  
Hermione could already feel it in the back of her mind as she got out of bed that morning. The sky was painted in a dark gray color and a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.  
  
" Hermione! Hurry up!" Ginny called from the Gryfinndor common room. Hermione groaned. She lazily got dressed and pulled up her hair in a messy bun.  
  
The common room was empty except for Ginny impatiently tapping her foot near the portrait door. She signaled Hermione to get a move on. Hermione rolled her eyes slightly and followed Ginny out the door. She really didn't feel like facing Draco today. She could already hear him now.  
  
" Hey girls." Harry said politely as he grabbed his goblet of juice and drank it down.  
  
" Hey." Hermione said tiredly as she sat down between the two boys.  
  
" You look beautiful." Ron said with a laugh, fingering her loose strands of messy hair.  
  
" Screw you!" Hermione snapped hitting his hand away.  
  
Ron's eyes flashed playfully and gave her a grin.  
  
" Don't get your knickers twisted, I was just messing with you." Ron said poking at his plate of scrambled eggs.  
  
Hermione mumbled something incoherent under her breath and reached for a goblet full of orange juice.  
  
" Look what the cat dragged in this morning." Harry said chuckling a bit and motioned to the door. All three heads turned to see what Harry was mentioning.  
  
Draco sauntered into the Great Hall with slightly tousled hair and his face held a deep crease of anger written across it.  
  
" Does he look like that every morning?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
" I don't know, I really don't notice him." Hermione lied, trying to calm her trembling speech. Ginny coughed slightly while Harry and Ron continued to acknowledge Draco and his morning appearance.  
  
Hermione barely said a word and barely ate her breakfast; well Ron ate most of her breakfast anyway.  
  
" Hermione, are you sick?" Ginny asked concernedly.  
  
Hermione jumped from her seat in surprise and snapped her head in Ginny's direction.  
  
" No! I'm absolutely fine." She croaked dusting off her robes to play off her jumpiness.  
  
Ginny merely nodded, but arched a brow skeptically.  
  
" I'm going to go, class starts in five minutes." Hermione said hurriedly and fumbled to reach her book bag.  
  
" Okay, we'll meet you there." Harry said and turned to continue his conversation with Ron.  
  
Hermione practically jumped out of her seat and ran out of the Great Hall. Once she was outside, she drew in a shaky deep breath. The door to the Great Hall opened emitting a loud creak startling Hermione once again.  
  
" What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaise asked concernedly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Nothing, I'm fine!" she persisted firmly.  
  
Blaise frowned. " I'm serious, what's wrong?"  
  
Well I was caught in the rain Wasting my time on the ground  
  
" It's just.I got into an argument with Malfoy last night and he just really hurt me." She lied. If she told Blaise about her little encounter with him, he would've never talked to her again. His words rang her head ' Don't trust Malfoy under any circumstances.'  
  
" Bloody bastard. Well, what did he say?" Blaise questioned.  
  
" He called me the usual things, but it just really hurt me this time, okay?" Hermione said giving him a signal to change the subject.  
  
Blaise frowned. " I'm sorry, I'll go talk to him if you want."  
  
She gave a slight grin. " No, it isn't necessary, besides you practically live in detention anyways."  
  
Blaise smirked. " What can I say, all girls love the bad boys."  
  
Hermione grinned. " Yeah bad boy, well class is going to start soon so I'll see you in Potions."  
  
" What do you have right now?" he asked.  
  
" Charms." She answered adjusting her book bag on her shoulder.  
  
" Well, I have a free period so I meet you after class then." He said.  
  
" Wait a minute! You don't have a free period! What are you going to do?" she questioned.  
  
" That's for me to know and maybe you to find out." He countered with a smirk.  
  
" You're retarded." She said with a little laugh.  
  
" You're beautiful." He replied walking closer to her.  
  
Hermione instinctively blushed. " What are you doing?"  
  
She suddenly felt paralyzed as Blaise stepped forward; his lips were just a few inches away from hers.  
  
" I don't know." He muttered as he closed the gap between their lips.  
  
Hermione was shocked and dumbly responded with her eyes wide open in surprise. The kiss was short, but passionate and Blaise slowly pulled away.  
  
Hermione looked at him dumbstruck while Blaise chuckled at her reaction.  
  
" I'll meet you after class." He said with a grin and he walked away.  
  
" Sure." She mumbled reaching up a mindless hand to touch her lips to make sure that really happened.  
  
The clamor from inside the Great Hall seemed to get louder since class was going to start in three minutes. Again, she adjusted her book bag on her shoulder and headed down the hall when she heard a noise near the door.  
  
Waiting the call of what you would say Can you come over? Well I was caught in the rain  
  
Wasting my time on the ground  
  
" Did you enjoy that?" Draco asked coldly, his uncombed hair was falling over his face.  
  
Hermione didn't answer; she just stared at him blankly.  
  
" Right, I'm sure you did you little whore." He growled while his eyes clouded with anger.  
  
Hermione frowned. " You know all about being a whore Draco, why don't you tell me how I feel since you know everything." She snapped irritably.  
  
" So are you admitting that you're a whore too Granger?" he countered angrily grabbing her by her upper arms. She pushed him away and slapped him, the loud smack echoed in the empty corridor. Malfoy staggered back a bit.  
  
" I am not a whore Malfoy! Just because you didn't get what you wanted last night doesn't mean you have special privileges to degrade me, you don't know me at all." She said acidly.  
  
Draco smirked. " From your reaction Granger, you wanted it too so don't blame this whole ordeal on me! Just because you're in denial doesn't mean you can use me for a fucking scapegoat."  
  
Hermione was at loss for words. Suddenly the bell rang and students sauntered out of the Great Hall in a mass. She instantly spotted Ron, Harry and Ginny among the crowd.  
  
" This isn't over." Draco growled and walked away.  
  
" Hermione? Are you all right?" Harry asked.  
  
" I don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
Blaise kept his word and met Hermione after Charms and they walked together to Potions. They stopped at her desk and Draco looked up to glare at them coldly. Blaise sneered back.  
  
" Hey, are you doing anything this evening?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head and took her seat.  
  
" Do you want to have dinner with me at the lake? Kind of like an evening picnic or something." He asked wringing his hands together.  
  
" Zabini, some of us are trying to hold our breakfast down, will you shut the hell up and sit down." Draco snapped.  
  
Blaise ignored him and waited for her answer.  
  
" I don't know Blaise, it looks like it might rain." She answered.  
  
" You're right, it has been dark all day, but if I think of something else I'll come back to you." He said giving Draco one last cold stare and made his way towards the back to take his seat next to Pansy.  
  
" That was disgusting. Next time, if he tries to ask you out again, just hike up your skirt a little more and unbutton your shirt, it'll suit you well." Draco snarled.  
  
" You know, Malfoy, with all that money you have, why don't you send yourself away since you apparently hate everything about this school you first class asshole." She snapped.  
  
" Ten points off of Gryfinndor for language, you can thank Miss Granger after class." Snape drawled as the Gryfinndors groaned.  
  
Draco smirked in satisfaction.  
  
" Turn in your roll of parchments on the Dragon's Eye Potion, right now before I begin." Snape drawled.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. " We had an assignment?"  
  
" Yes, didn't Miss Granger tell you?" Snape asked setting his gaze on Hermione.  
  
" No." he answered flatly.  
  
" Another ten points off of Gryfinndor for lack of responsibility. Miss Granger, meet me after class. Mr. Malfoy you can turn in your assignment tonight." Snape said taking roll.  
  
Hermione groaned and she was right. Today wasn't going to be a good day.  
  
~*~  
  
Through out the rest of the day, Draco insulted Hermione every time he saw her coming down a corridor or right before class started. Ron got detention for Professor McGonagall for attempting to apply physical force on another student.  
  
Through her perspective, Draco was having a very good day and she hated him for it.  
  
On her way to the Great Hall for dinner, Ginny pulled her aside and led her near a staircase, offering her to sit down.  
  
" What is this all about Ginny?" Hermione questioned curiously.  
  
" We're always honest about things, am I correct?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione smiled. " Of course we are, I mean you're practically other one of my best friends. What going on?"  
  
" You like Draco Malfoy." She answered flatly.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. " What? I don't like Malfoy! That's preposterous!"  
  
" Hermione, there's no use in lying and I know you like him." Ginny persisted.  
  
" Okay, prove it." Hermione said getting a bit impatient.  
  
" I've seen the way you look at him, you practically stared at him during breakfast today. Not to mention, the little flirts here and there with him. Plus, last night, you were in the hall late at night with your blouse unbuttoned and Draco came in a few minutes after you did!" Ginny spoke with an eerie calmness.  
  
" Wait a minute! You were spying on me?" Hermione said getting up abruptly.  
  
" No I wasn't Hermione! Hello! I'm a prefect!" Ginny screeched.  
  
Hermione blushed. " Right, I'm sorry."  
  
" Why can't you just admit that you like him?" Ginny asked toning her voice down.  
  
" Because it's wrong! I can't like him. Guys like him only want one thing and I don't want that at all." Hermione said sadly.  
  
" You know how you always say that he's heartless and that he's incapable of feeling? Maybe you can show him how to be capable and I'm thinking that maybe he does feel something for you. I mean he doesn't act like that with other girls." Ginny said assuredly.  
  
" Flirting? He flirts with every girl! I'm probably just a conquest knowing his tactics." Hermione said.  
  
" If you're a conquest then why does he get mad every time you're with Blaise?" Ginny asked.  
  
" Maybe because he hates him?" Hermione said.  
  
" He's jealous! God, you're so dense Hermione!" Ginny said with a giggle.  
  
Hermione fumed. " Oh shut up!"  
  
" Draco likes you and you're too busy denying your feelings for him and it's driving you insane! Admit it! Say you like Malfoy." Ginny persisted.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
" Quit living in denial! You'll feel so much better when you say it." Ginny insisted.  
  
Hermione looked around frantically. Her feelings were driving her insane. She thought about what Draco had said last night about being jealous and how he noticed her. God, she was dense. All this confusion was driving her up the wall.  
  
" Just say it!"  
  
" I like him! Okay, I bloody like him! Are you happy now!" Hermione yelled on the verge of tears.  
  
Ginny smiled. " There, now doesn't that feel better?"  
  
Hermione pouted. Damn. Ginny voice was at the point of irritation for Hermione that Ginny's thoughts were intercepting her own.  
  
' I knew she liked him! I knew it! I can't believe she slept with him! That's why they're both kind of out of it.'  
  
Hermione's head snapped up. " I did not sleep with him!"  
  
Ginny jumped in surprise while Hermione's eyes widened in shock.  
  
" I'm sorry Ginny, I don't know where that came from." She said sheepishly.  
  
Ginny nodded anxiously, afraid that Hermione might have another little outburst.  
  
" Okay, well Hermione, I'm going to go back to the Great Hall. Are you coming?" Ginny asked a bit apprehensively.  
  
" I think I'm going to go back to the dorm soon." Hermione said tiredly. She could feel a headache coming on.  
  
' She looks terrible. She really could use some make up right now.'  
  
Hermione restrained herself from snapping a sarcastic thanks at Ginny and smiled wryly.  
  
" See you soon." Ginny said walking off and leaving Hermione sitting tiredly at the edge of the ascending staircase.  
  
Silence echoed the corridor once again as Hermione took a deep breath. Ginny was right, she was in denial. She was supposed to hate Malfoy with every fiber in her body. Since last year, she knew this, but decided to keep her feelings silenced when she was dating Seamus for that while. She hated to admit it, but even Malfoy was right about her feelings.  
  
Hermione forced herself to get up when she saw a figure appear out of the corner of the corridor. It was Draco. This day was completely draining so she decided to just tolerate what he had to dish out.  
  
" Hey." He said.  
  
" Hi." Hermione said tiredly.  
  
" We need to talk." He said with an eerie calmness.  
  
" About what?" she questioned curiously.  
  
" To tell you the truth, I really don't have a goddamn clue, but listen, what is going on between you and Blaise?" He asked.  
  
Hermione scoffed. " Why is that any of your business?"  
  
Draco smirked. " Because I want to know if I'm going to have any competition."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. Why the sudden drastic change? He was such a jackass today and now he acting as if nothing happened. Draco moved forward, his smirk still plastered on his face.  
  
" Well, am I?" he asked, his face dangerously getting closer to hers.  
  
Hermione felt her heart jump in her throat. His silver blue gaze wondered over her body sensually.  
  
" You heard what I told you last night, Draco." She said, her breathing was getting heavier with each step he took towards her.  
  
" So all this time Granger, I knew you wanted me." Draco said placing his hands on her hips.  
  
Hermione could feel a blush creep up on her cheeks. " You heard?"  
  
" You yelled so bloody loud I'm sure the whole school knows." Draco said with a grin.  
  
Hermione felt a sharp pang in her chest. Ron and Harry. What would they think of her? Not to mention Blaise, he would surely hate her.  
  
Draco noticed the change in tones on her features and furrowed his brow. " Don't do this now."  
  
" What?" she said panicky, not knowing what he was talking about.  
  
" You leave me hanging when you make me think that there's a slight chance." He said tiredly.  
  
" No I don't!" she snapped.  
  
" Oh yes you do!" he snapped back.  
  
Hermione frowned when she heard voices coming from the corridor; the students were already leaving from dinner.  
  
" We'll continue this later." She said with a sigh.  
  
" No, we're going to continue this now." He said grabbing a hold of her wrist and led her down a flight of stairs to the courtyard outside. Some students were milling about courtyard and shot Draco and Hermione curious looks of what they were doing together.  
  
' What she doing with him?'  
  
' I thought Draco hated Muggle born.'  
  
' She's probably just another one of his toys.'  
  
Hermione whimpered as the voices began to overlap one another.  
  
' Just calm down.' She told herself taking a deep breath. Stress will add to the increase of voices if you can't control it, she reminded herself.  
  
Draco finally drug her out to the middle of the damp Quidditch field. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the sky casted a gray illustration above their heads. Hermione looked up at the sky and crinkled her face as the first drop of rain splashed onto her nose.  
  
" What's wrong Malfoy? You look like your mirror just broke." She said with a light grin. He gave her a sour look.  
  
" We're going to get sick! Why don't we just talk inside." She insisted as the light sheet of rainfall overhead threatened to become heavier.  
  
It was you Who could get me high with whatever you say You're telling me something real  
  
Draco looked up at the sky momentarily before setting his gaze on Hermione.  
  
" Granger, you really have no idea what you do to me, do you?" he asked with a heavy sigh.  
  
Hermione sighed as well. " You're just too confusing, Draco." She said softly.  
  
What we do  
  
It doesn't matter now  
  
" Maybe I'm just afraid of giving you my heart and trust with the fact that you might throw it back in my face." She said sadly, tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes, but the rain was concealing that part.  
  
Draco moved closer to her so that they were just a few inches apart, his breath lingering closely to her neck. " I'm not sure that I can."  
  
An uneasy silence came between the two until Draco spoke up again.  
  
" No one will have to know." He said reaching up a hand to run through her now wet hair.  
  
Hermione snorted. " Like I was going to spread the news anyways."  
  
Draco smirked. " See, you're giving in. Finally."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. " I'm n-not giving in, I'm simply opening up." She stated.  
  
Draco laughed as the rain slowly, but steadily grew heavier. The sky remained the same and the thunder rumbled in a distance. " Are you done now? The point is that you like me and I like you, quit living in denial Hermione. Don't think, just feel."  
  
The sound of his sexy drawl made Hermione's eyes flutter shut for a brief moment. She took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes.  
  
" No one must know about this, not just yet." She said a bit timidly.  
  
" I wouldn't dream of it." He murmured leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Hermione felt a chill run down her spine as Draco planted his lips softly on her own. She tentatively responded back as the cool rainwater continued to pour over them in a steady rhythm.  
  
She was the first to pull away and cupped his face into her palms gently.  
  
" I want to be with you." She said softly looking directly into those silver orbs.  
  
' I knew it!'  
  
Draco smirked. " I knew it." He said smugly, but in an amusing tone.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and silenced him by pulling him in for another kiss, spilling all her hidden passion she held for him. At that most she decided to take a risk, to see if the dragon had a soul. Whatever it took, at that moment she didn't care.  
  
Whatever it takes for you to stay with me  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this took long for anybody but I was debating on either posting it now or on Friday because I'm still reading the new Harry Potter book. I'll probably finish it tomorrow if I can but I recommend it to everybody. P.S. thanks a lot Jules for telling me who died! This is me using my sarcastic voice. Man, I was so pissed off because I wanted to find out for myself! Anyway I'm also sad because of the person who dies. I wanted to cry! Okay, on to the point before I actually cry myself a river, thank you guys so much for your responses and your support. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday and yes it's the one you've all been waiting for! I just hope I don't screw it up or anything. Again thank you guys and happy reading ' The Order of the Phoenix' if you already have a copy!  
  
Thanks too (Drum Roll!):  
  
*~BECKY~*: Thank you sweetheart! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Leika Senara: Thank you!  
  
JB: Aww, thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Crystalline Lily: Don't worry, you learn from your mistakes the first time, as does he. Hope you enjoy the book too because I definitely am! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Darian: Hey! Thank you so much sweetie! Love ya too!  
  
Befuzzled: Thanks!  
  
Sierra Nevada: Hey! Glad you're enjoying summer and thanks for your support! I like you man, but you're crazy! Love ya!  
  
KC: Sorry for the delay but like I said I'll try to have by Friday or Saturday! Thanks!  
  
Snapegirl: Thanks sweetie! Hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
Lifes-mysteries18: I know FINALLY! I'm sorry, but I'm trying! Thanks and hope you liked this one!  
  
DarkSister1017: Thank you so much! Kudos!  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe: Ha! Sorry that was evil just to cut you off right there huh? Well, hope you can wait till the next chapter because it is coming! Thanks!  
  
Innocent chocolate sauce: No problem! Next post you can expect to be in a couple of years. Seriously, I'm trying go for at least twice a week! It that getting your hopes up? I hope so! Not to worry, the next chapter will be out this week! Thanks!  
  
Fiery Slut: Thanks a bunch sweetie! Sorry for the cut off, but it's all happen in the next chapter!  
  
Water-princess123: Aww, thank you!  
  
Skyleia: Thanks sweetie!  
  
Artemis*godess: Thank you! You're so sweet!  
  
Iccess-america: Thank you! Don't worry; he's going to get a break!  
  
Wiredsisters: Damn it! You caught me! Hey, you're good! Like that wasn't obvious huh? To tell you the truth I really haven't seen it before till now, but as soon as I saw that scene I had to include it! Oh well, thanks a lot!  
  
Firefly's Locket: Damn, you caught me too! Heh well thanks a lot!  
  
Flexi Lexi: Aww, thanks but not before I get to hug him first! No problem and thanks!  
  
Anna: Thank you!  
  
NewYorkKO: Thanks!  
  
:): Thanks!  
  
JeanB: Thank you so much sweetie! I was thinking about doing a separate Blaise/Hermione fic later on, but we'll see how that goes. Again, thanks!  
  
Sushinase: Thank you, but how was it confusing? Sorry if it did, but thanks again!  
  
Thepaxilfairy: Thanks a bunch sweetie! Yep, it was all for you! Ha ha, to tell you the truth I don't know but that's so sweet of you to ask. I don't have a secret or anything, but I guess it's all in the summary. You have to make the reader see that bit to catch their interest. God, I sound like my English teacher! Anyways, thanks!  
  
The Blue Flying Lunch Box: Thanks and here it is!  
  
Beau Porteur De Diamant: Aww thank you! Glad you liked it!  
  
Thank you guys so much! You guys are the best! By the way, that song is called Caught In the Rain by Revis. I just thought the lyrics fit with how the two are feeling. Just some more information! Well, I'm signing out! Till next time!  
  
~Nikki~ 


	10. The Impossible is Possible, Tonight

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
Okay just a warning for people who don't like to read sexual content involved in stories, so if you don't like that kind of thing, feel free to skip this chapter. Okay, now on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
It seemed like an eternity for the two standing outside the Quidditch field in the pouring rain. The sky continued haze over in a darker hue of gray, completely casting out the sun. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the rain still poured down in a heavy sheet. Hermione stood there in Draco's embrace and gently clutched the back of his robes to keep him in place. This was still a complete shock for her to believe. Here she was, the Gryfinndor bookworm in the hands of the dragon of Slytherin.   
  
" I think we should go inside." She replied; her voice muffled in the crook of his shoulder. She thought she heard Draco chuckle a bit, but all she could hear was the constant pouring of rain from above.  
  
She hesitantly looked up to find him staring back at her with a grin. A few loose strands of his golden hair were plastered to his forehead and his clothes were drenched just as hers was.  
  
A mischievous glint was hinted in his eyes. " Whatever you say, love." He said playfully and without warning he lifted her up into his arms. She shrieked in surprise and fastened her arms around his neck. He leaned in slowly and kissed her gently. Her grip around his neck tightened as she tried to pull him closer. Draco smiled into the kiss.   
  
" Impatient are we?" he grinned.  
  
" Screw you Malfoy!" she snapped with a grin of her own.  
  
" Only if I get to be on top." He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
" Only if you're a good boy." She countered back.  
  
Draco smirked. " We'll see."  
  
It was left at that as the two sauntered inside dripping wet, the rain didn't cease and lightening flashed across the darkened sky. On their way to the dorm, Draco stopped a few times in the middle of the hall to kiss her once or twice. The fear of getting caught by anybody was giving Hermione a sense of apprehension, but once Draco kissed her the feeling went away, for now.  
  
They finally made it to the dorm to be greeted by a surprised Serena. She was rendered speechless at the sight before her.  
  
" Mer de Noms." Draco muttered, nipping his teeth playfully at Hermione's bottom lip. She smiled as the portrait door swung open revealing the common room she missed so much. Her thoughts were interrupted once again when Draco spoke once again.  
  
" Your room or mine?" he asked breathlessly, his forehead rested gently against hers.  
  
' God I'm going to give Granger the fucking of her lifetime.'  
  
Hermione fought the urge to laugh at Draco's little declaration when a slow grin tugged the corners of her mouth.  
  
" Yours." She muttered, remembering the after affects and condition her room was in. Draco strode in the direction of his room and briefly set Hermione down to open his door. She giggled when he picked her back up again to enter the room.   
  
The room brilliantly shone with light as Draco made his way towards the bed. A few seconds later, all Hermione felt was the smooth softness of Draco's black satin covered bed. She quickly muttered the spell to cast out Draco's thoughts when his back was turned to lower the lights. The last thing she needed to hear was Draco gloating in person and in his head.   
  
He sauntered back over to the bed unclasping his drenched cloak onto the floor. Draco barely made it to the bed when the room was once again enveloped in darkness. She heard him sigh. The rain poured harder from outside and a quick flash of lightening light up the room briefly from Hermione's left side.   
  
She wondered where Draco was in the dark room, but her question was answered when a soft light lit up the room. Candles were light in a blaze at the flick of Draco's wand from the foot of his bed and his nightstand to the right of her. She couldn't help but smile at him when he made his way over to her once again to carry on the night.   
  
" Now, where were we?" he pondered playfully slinking his way on top of her. She answered him by entwining her fingers in his damp golden hair and pulled his head down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Draco's tongue gently pushed pressure against her bottom lip seeking entrance. She responded, allowing his heated to explore every crevice and contour of her mouth, her gently caressed his own. Draco didn't waste any time feeling the smoothness of her milky thigh underneath her skirt. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist drawing him in closer, wanting his touch.   
  
Hermione removed her hands from his hair and clawed her fingers at his oxford, pulling the shirttail from his trousers. Draco gently took her bottom lip in between his teeth and tugged playfully. She giggled against his mouth as her hands found their way underneath his oxford to feel the smooth skin of his back.  
  
Draco broke the kiss and pulled her up by her upper arms and sat her up in a sitting position on the bed, he followed suit. The soft candlelight illuminated Draco's features giving him a soft, innocent look. Just like a fallen angel.  
  
Draco began to unbutton her damp white oxford. He could see that she was wearing a colored bra despite the lack of light in the room. The dampness of her shirt clung to her chest, giving him an outline and roundness of her breasts. He sucked in a sharp breath when her cleavage became visible through the slight opening of her shirt.  
  
He reached the last button of her shirt and parted her shirt open slowly, letting it slide down her shoulders and past her arms. She helped him a bit and tossed the shirt across the room, not caring where it landed. Draco took in the sight before him. She looked utterly breathtaking sitting in front of him in a light blue lacy bra. Her chest rose calmly as she took in each breath, waiting for his next move. Draco smirked reveling the fact that he still had her matching panties to the bra she was wearing.  
  
Tried of waiting, Hermione's hands attacked Draco's shirt carelessly as he leaned back in surprise. In a few seconds, Hermione's skillful fingers successfully opened his shirt and parted it open. Now that his shirt was out of the way, Hermione pushed Draco down on the bed and began her attack on his milky white defined chest. He gasped at the sudden contact of the cool sheets against his back while Hermione kissed every part of visible skin on his chest.   
  
She ran her hands up and down the sides of his abdomen, snaking out her tongue against the warm skin of his chest. He took in a shaky breath as Hermione's tongue flicked over his responsive nipples and playfully nipping at him. She swung her leg over his waist, straddling him. She grinned as she felt his arousal prodding against her bare inner thigh.   
  
Hermione shifted her position a bit, grinding her hips against his covered arousal. Draco's breath changed its pace, bucking his hips slightly at the friction Hermione provided. She wasn't going to let him have all the fun though. She stopped moving, giving Draco time to sit up abruptly and give her a heated kiss. Again, her legs wrapped themselves around his waist to pull him closer. His hands found themselves tugging at the clasp of her bra idly. With a flick of his wrist, he skillfully removed it, pushing the straps down her shoulders. Once it was off, he tossed the blasted thing over his shoulder, not even breaking the kiss.   
  
He pushed her slowly back on the bed, reveling the sight of her round, smooth breasts tipped in rose, waiting for his touch. Leaning downwards, he placed a gentle kiss at the hollow of her throat and made his way downwards to the base. Draco's hands were already put to work massaging and caressing the supple skin of her breasts. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt him shifting to move lower, his hands now running up and down the sides of her stomach.  
  
Hermione shuddered at the feeling of Draco's tongue flicking out to tease the heated pebbled skin of her nipple. Immediately, her hands shot upwards to run her fingers through his hair urging him to continue his ministrations. Draco continued giving the other breast the same attention while his hands caressed and kneaded her right breast. Hermione felt her arms break out in goose flesh while moving her hands down to his back, digging her nails into his shoulder blades slightly at what he was doing to her.   
  
Draco shifted downwards once again, leaving her breasts and placed a kiss on the smooth flat plain of her stomach. He dipped his tongue into her navel teasingly as his fingers brushed over the waistband of her skirt. She involuntarily lifted her hips a bit for him to unzip it from behind. Once he succeeded, he placed his fingers inside the waistband of her skirt and pulled it down, letting cling onto her ankles. She shifted her legs to kick her skirt off of the bed.  
  
She massaged his scalp soothingly as he lowered himself down to face her light blue cotton panties damp with anticipation. Draco smirked inwardly as slid them over her slender hips when she lifted up her hips again to assist him. She sighed when she felt his warm breath came in contact with thatch of brown curls covering her awaiting sex.  
  
The heat radiating from her warm folds was making it hard for Draco as he tried to reign in his lust. He wanted to give Hermione this night and make her see that he wasn't the asshole she thought she knew.   
  
Hermione jumped slightly when the thunder outside rumbled louder into a sort of cracking noise. She grinned when she heard him chuckle. A gasp was emitted from her lips when Draco pressed a kiss on her inner thigh, avoiding the area where she wanted him to give attention too. His hands reached around grabbing her hips to hold her in place and continued to lick and tease her left inner thigh. She moaned softly entangling her hands in his silky strands still slightly damp.   
  
Her body hummed with excitement when she saw Draco shift again placing himself directly between her thighs. She almost sighed in relief, but all was forgotten as the feeling of Draco's talented tongue teased her most sensitive area. Her hips rose up in a rhythm to his ministrations. A sharp pang of pleasure tore through her body and the feeling of tongue teasing, nipping and swirling at her was almost too much to bear.   
  
A cry was slowly creeping up in her throat as her climax was approaching nearer and nearer. Her finger held on tightly onto his fine, silky strands. It was becoming harder for her to breathe. For each time she sucked in a breath harshly, it was becoming harder for her to actually remember to let it go.   
  
With one last thrust from his tongue, the familiar tightening in her stomach clenched with pleasure and released blissfully. She moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm rip through her body like a strike of lightening and slowly fade.  
  
Draco drank the remains of her orgasm and shifted back on top of her once again to claim her lips to taste herself. She moaned at the sight of his lips glistening with the evidence of her release just before his lips were crushed against hers.   
  
Hermione was in heaven, the light-headedness from her climax was faded and Draco's face was getting into focus from the blurriness. The fiery kiss was broken and Hermione found enough strength to prod against him, signaling for him to turn over.  
  
Draco laid flat on his back letting her take control for the moment. Her fingertips brushed gently over every contour and lines of the defined muscles of his chest. Then her left hand mindlessly lingered over the buckle of his belt.  
  
He looked at her anxiously. Her index finger brushed light over the buckle before unbuckling his belt. The tightening in his groin was becoming evident for Draco as he clenched his jaw in anticipation.   
  
She undid the buckle at the flick of her wrist and lowered his zipper down at an agonizing slow pace. He lifted his hips a bit to help her lower his pants down and shimmied them off the bed. She bent her head down and placed a kiss on the waistband of his silk forest green boxers. Her gaze flicked upwards to watch his expression. His breathing became shallow and met her gaze longingly.  
  
With her index finger, she carefully ran it down slowly along the outline of his erection through the fabric of his boxers. Draco's hips bucked suddenly at the slight contact. Her fingers dug into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down.   
  
Draco sighed in relief that the last fabric that encased him was gone. Hermione shifted positions again, now she was at Draco's side with her one leg crossed over his own entwining them.  
  
She took her right hand and stroked his chest up and down before letting her fingers linger just above his navel. Her fingers then stroked the line of hair leading down to the base of his erection.   
  
Draco sighed when she ran a finger down his length teasingly. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft and moved her hand up and down slowly. Her gaze was distracted as another rumbled of thunder crashed unexpectedly and the rain hit the window in a soft rhythm.   
  
Her face broke out into a grin when she saw the reaction she was looking for. His beautiful silver orbs were hidden behind his shut lids, the black satin sheets were fisted into his hands and his head was thrown back passionately.  
  
Her ministrations were put to a halt when his hand shot out to stop her.  
  
" Watch it, Granger. I don't want this to end already." He growled huskily.  
  
She nodded slowly and crawled up his body, pulling his towards hers for another kiss.   
  
This kiss wasn't as desperate as the others they shared tonight. This one was slow and passionate, confusing and sure, right and wrong.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and flipped over not breaking the kiss. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away, breaking the kiss. His heated breath hit the nape of her neck; his elbows were propped underneath her armpits as her arms were wrapped around his neck.  
  
Different emotions were displayed in their eyes once chocolate met silver. There were so many things that she wanted to express and say to Draco, not caring about anything else. She did want Draco to be part of her life. His soul was found.  
  
Lightening flashed outside the bedroom once again lighting up the room briefly. Hermione's lips met with Draco's once again. His arousal was becoming quite painful and he dealt with the matters right away. Clutching her bottom, he drove into her yielding body. Draco moaned loudly and Hermione emitted a short cry with all her breath leaving her. The kiss intensified more passionately while Hermione reached up an idle hand to the nape of his neck and grabbed a hold of the golden strands in a handful.   
  
The rhythm was steady at first, not wanting it to end to soon. Hermione's hips grinded against his in slow, snaky movements. Her moan was muffled against his lips as her finger laced around his neck. She broke the kiss and forced opened her eyes, carefully watching his reaction. His eyes were barely closed, hooded in pleasure, his head now thrown back. Draco placed his hand on her hips and clutched both sides forcefully, his hips bucking with each movement she made.   
  
Their movements accelerated. The torrents of her now curly hair cascaded down her back and a few layers were placed in front of her eyes as she threw her head back, letting Draco place fierce kisses up and down her upper area. Hermione shuddered, feeling the tingling beginning in her lower area. Her hips were now bucking and grinding against his unyieldingly. Draco met her movements with quick and powerful thrusts within her with his climax approaching quickly as well.  
  
The tingling in her loins began to intensify and spread through her quickly like a wild fire. " Draco…Draco!" she shuddered fiercely, clinging onto him for dear life.   
  
Draco found himself on the throes of passion, feeling himself losing all control. With one last wild thrust, he emptied himself into her, shuddering compulsively while she held him near.   
  
Her eyes softened while upon meeting his gaze, feeling that it was the first time she's ever seen him. His eyes were still hooded with pleasure and closed when she leaned in giving a soft, gentle, and tender kiss.   
  
She shifted off of him and laid down letting the cool sheets give comfort to her now cooling body. Draco sank down into the bed next to her. Instinctively, she rolled over on her side and rested her head on his chest that supported a fine sheen of sweat. She felt him wrap his arm around her waist to pull her closer. Her eyes were slowly beginning to shut on their own and she listened to sound of Draco's breathing. Watching the last glimpses of the storm outside, sleep finally claimed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Yes, I know I'm the most awful updater in the world, but thank you so much for being patient with me and giving your support when I needed it. Okay * takes a deep breathe* here goes. Well, July was definitely the most strange and stressful month, at least to my opinion. First of all, I recently found out earlier that month that one of aunts and uncles have gotten a divorce. This news was really hard on my cousin and her little sister and I tried much as I could to be with her and spend some quality time with her while my uncle found a new house for the two girls. Basically, she just needed somebody to listen to her and I was there to do my best and listen to her because she's like a sister to me. Okay, second of all, I came down with the worst case of writer's block. I would just literally just stare at my computer to hopefully come up with something. When I did, it just completely fucking sucked * pardon my French* and I just couldn't post it up because it was awful. Finally, during the middle of July, my hometown and some other counties in South Texas were struck and left with the devastating results of Hurricane Claudette. My county wasn't hit as hard as the other counties along the Gulf coast, but still the results were disastrous. On the news, it reported that even in my neighborhood was hit with winds going 95 mph. I know that isn't much compared to any other people who have been caught in a hurricane, but it has been years since my hometown has ever encountered a hurricane that destroyed everything in its path. The funny thing was that nobody was prepared because the news reported winds to be mild and that rain would be the only thing heavy. Wrong. Hurricane Claudette was reported to be a Case 1 hurricane, but in the end it was charted as a Case 2 hurricane. Well, our fence was knocked down and a tree almost fell on our roof. I walked around the neighborhood with my cousin Matthew and we saw trees uprooted and street lights knocked down onto the roads, streets were flooded, store windows were broken so there was a curfew assigned to the town and the whole town didn't have electricity. The hurricane hit on a Tuesday and my neighborhood didn't get its electricity until late Friday evening. My mom and I had to stay at one of my aunt's house along with another aunt and my cousin Matthew. Okay, sorry for going all Days of our Lives on you, but just thought you guys deserved an explanation for my lack of updates. It really is a bitch when your muse leaves you when you need her the most, but now I have her and I'm not letting her go! So thanks you guys so much and I really hoped you like this chapter and I hope its not too graphic or anything. Again, thank you!  
  
Thank you to * Drum Roll*  
  
StarChild2: Yes, they hooked up! Finally! Thank you so much!  
  
Crazy-Peanut-Chick: I'm so sorry sweetie! I know I'm not the best updater in the world, but I'm still writing, so not to worry! So tada! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Sierra Nevada: Thank you so Sierra! You are such a saint! Yeah, my reviews showed up later on because I was seriously going to get pissed if they didn't show up. Also, thank you so much for your support and encouragement. You are an angel.  
  
KC26: I'm glad! Thank you!  
  
Mutilated-03: Aww, thank you! Hope you like this one too!  
  
Anna: It's here! Thank you!  
  
Athene Saile: Yep, they're finally getting to each other! I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks!  
  
Smiley664: Thanks a bunch!  
  
Ringette-chick: Thank you, you rock too for reading my story!  
  
Mika: Thank you and yeah I like Buffy. Buffy and Spike reminds me of Hermione and Draco. Go figure!  
  
Lauria-teacup: Thank you and there's much more to come!  
  
The Blue Flying Lunch Box: Thanks! Hope you liked the book because I know I did. Now I can't wait for the 6th book!  
  
Faye: No, it's not over yet because there's so much to clear up. Thanks!  
  
Lavender Trish: Nope, it's not over yet sweetie! Don't worry, that was just a beginning chapter on the obstacles yet to come! Thanks!  
  
Funnysunnyhunnybunny: Aww, thanks!  
  
Draco's Secret Lover: Wow! I was so flattered when I received your review. Now that I think about, I really wasn't going to say what Blaise did during his " free period", but now I think I'll add it in sometime soon. And yes, you did read my mind! They will eventually get into it soon! Blaise and Draco I mean. Yes, Jules is evil for spilling the beans, but I forgave her long ago. Glad you liked the chapters and thanks!  
  
Fei: Hermione will eventually move back into her dorm now that her and Draco are together so not to worry! Thank you!  
  
DracosGirlMakayla: It's here! Thanks sweetie!  
  
Iccess-america: Wow, I'm completely touched! I'm so glad that I've inspired you! Aw, how can you drop poor Draco like that, but Blaise will eventually need a shoulder to cry on soon! Hint, hint! Thank you so much sweetie!  
  
Ilukaiba: Thanks for reading!   
  
Angela: Yes, " Caught in the Rain" is my song! It's very romantic and I love the singer's voice! It's a very good rock song! Thank you so much and I hope you keep reading!   
  
Cookie5: It's here!  
  
Dominique: God, you are such a jewel Dom! Yes, I know Cho is a year ahead of Harry, so sorry for the typo, but it fit with the story! This story is far from over and now my muse and me are going to work as fast as we can. Thanks for reviewing Dom!  
  
[ALisHa]: Don't worry. I will continue this story. Thank you so much and please keep reading!  
  
Crystalline Lily: Thanks for your sympathy! You won't believe how pissed off I was at her! I was fixing to throw the book at her too! No, this fic isn't finished because there is so much to clear up in the end. There is more to come. By the way, I think I will give Blaise a girlfriend, but not just yet. Thanks a lot!  
  
Enchanting Goddess: Aww, thank you! I hate it when ff.net overloads especially if I'm reading a really good fic and when I want to read the next chapter is says that the site is overloading. Damn, I hate that! Sorry for my ranting but anyways thanks!  
  
Jules: You are so lucky that I'm not pissed off at you anymore. How could you do that!? When I asked I wonder who dies I didn't want anyone to answer and plus I know you didn't read the book too! Your brother told you! Anyways, your ass kissing worked and you're forgiven! Thanks!  
  
PottersGirl1: Aww, thank you! You're the best! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Fiery Slut: You're the greatest! Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Innocent**teen: Thank you, and I posted this chapter when ff.net was going kind of wonky and I uploaded it as a document instead of a text document. I was so pissed off because how it was formatted. Sorry! Anyways, thanks!  
  
Sushinase: Aw, no problem. I know and I've seen what that's like! Krispy Kreme Doughnuts and a Pina Chillada Smoothie from the mall does that to me too! Glad you liked it!  
  
Mesopotamia: Thank you and I think I mentioned that in chapter 7 that her hair was straight when Draco made her hair blue.   
  
Lily: I know, wasn't it romantic? Anyways, thank you sweetie!  
  
Trinity72: Thank you, I know he's getting soft but not to the point where he's like, whipped. Can't have that! Draco's got an image to keep up, but he will be civil and nice to her.  
  
October moon: Somebody that felt my pain! I'm sorry that happened to you too! Thanks a whole bunch!  
  
Flexi Lexi: Thank you sweetie, you are the best! Yes, there was a song inserted into the chapter and it's called " Caught In the Rain" by Revis. Since I uploaded it as a word document, the format sucked and the song was scrunched together with my paragraphs. Sorry, so no you weren't daydreaming or anything!  
  
Jazzylady: Don't worry, there's more to come! I won't leave you hanging.  
  
Jam: Thank you! I'm glad you liked this! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Sedin_fan: Glad you like the racy parts! Thank you!  
  
Darkmarkgrl: Yeah, it really sucked when my " friend" spilled the beans on who died in the book. Wow, thank you so much. Also " Caught In the Rain" is a song by the band Revis and it's from the " Daredevil" Soundtrack. It's a great song so you should check it out!   
  
*~BECKY~*: You are absolutely the greatest sweetie! By the way, what song were you listening too? Know you got me all curious! Love ya!  
  
Firefly's Locket: Thank you! I know it was about time!  
  
JeanB: I also have another story called " A Dragon's Intentions" and that's going to be a DM/HG/BZ triangle, if you're interested. Hopefully I can get my muse to work on a plot for a HG/BZ story so like I said we'll see. Anyways, thanks a lot sweetie!  
  
Zubie: Thank you so much!  
  
Vega9: Oh my god, I thought I lost you when I didn't see a review for chapter 8! Anyways, you're back and would you believe that was just the beginning of my writer's block! I couldn't think! Thank you so much!  
  
Gryffindor Goddess: Thanks! The book was very good! I can't wait for the next one!   
  
Lifes-mysteries18: I know you like updates and I'm glad you liked the update! Sorry about the lack of updates! Thanks!  
  
Naitheas: Yep, those would be lyrics you read in the story and I'm sorry about the way they were formatted. Hermione gave in! Yay! About time, right? Thanks a bunch!  
  
Thank you guys so much for you're patience and support and my muse and I will work on the next chapter ASAP! Also, go see " Pirates of the Caribbean" if you haven't seen it already! Orlando Bloom is such a hottie! Sorry for my teenage moment there and P.S., I was talking to my friend Sierra and we were talking about how some author's have a collection of song fics relating to Draco and Hermione. Well, we came up with the idea of doing a collection of erotic one-shot fics involving Draco and Hermione, nothing to graphic like Real Sex or anything, but casual. So what do you guys think? All we need help with is the title and we need your help. We came up with these five titles and I hope you respond in your reviews or feel free to drop me a line.   
  
1.Everlong  
  
2.A Desire That Binds  
  
3.Dirty Little Secrets  
  
4.Sleeping With the Enemy  
  
5.Fate's Intentions  
  
Please, please respond! Thank you so much! Kudos to all!  
  
Love~  
  
~Nikki~ 


	11. Two of A Kind

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~ Caught up against the wall again  
  
Tied to the chain and ball again  
  
Is that a light at the end of the tunnel?  
  
That I see, I see  
  
Please let be but don't wake me till the morning after~  
  
' I know Granger is going to regret this when she wakes up. I just know it. Once she wakes up she's going to freak out and run away into the arms of Potty and Weasel.'  
  
Hermione woke up that Friday morning with a slight headache. The sunlight streamed into her eyes and her surroundings blurred a bit as her eyes adjusted to the light. Despite the storm that struck last night, the day was beautiful and the sky resumed its true blue color once again.  
  
She lifted her head up a bit to find her right hand splayed on Draco's chest and a leg entwined with his own.   
  
' Great, she's up.'  
  
" Morning Granger," his drawling voice startling her. " I trust you slept well?"   
  
She drew her right hand back off his chest as if she touched something scalding hot. He chuckled while taking her hand that still lingered in the air into his own.  
  
" Morning," she muttered, drawing up the bed sheet to cover her chest self-consciously. She heard him chuckle once again and decided to shrug it off. The million-dollar question this morning was: What the hell now?  
  
' Yep, she's having regrets.'  
  
Hermione looked at Draco somewhat apprehensive. Words couldn't even describe what she shared with him last night and having regrets was the last thing she had on her mind. To his surprise, she moved closer to him and rested her head on his smooth chest drawing in the bright sunlight that crept in through the forest green drapes.   
  
She held him sighing contently and relishing the fact that she was in Draco Malfoy's bed. If anyone told her last year that she would wind up in this position, she would have told them that they needed to commit themselves into St. Mungo's.  
  
Hermione lifted her head up slightly to find him staring at her with a grin. She sighed and brought up the hand that was enlaced in his to her lips, placing a soft kiss on it. Draco watched the scene with a lifted brow. " I know what you're thinking, Draco."   
  
" Really?" he asked mockingly. " Please, Granger, enlighten me."  
  
Hermione grinned. " No, I don't regret what we did last night."  
  
Draco smirked. " Was it that obvious? You and me are really two of a kind."  
  
" How so?" she asked with an eyebrow raised and released her hand from his gentle grip. He smirked yet again.   
  
" We have similar bedroom habits," he stated observantly, " and we're not likely to stay for the morning after."  
  
Hermione pondered at his hypothetical statement. He was right. Every time she slept with Ron it was like a schedule to wake up earlier than him and leave before anything else was left to say. Now, she wasn't really sure of the consequences anymore.  
  
" I know what you're thinking, Granger," he said in a singsong voice.   
  
" What am I thinking about Draco?" she asked in mock curiosity.   
  
" What is left to say and what the hell happens now?" he said craning his neck a bit to meet her gaze.  
  
" Huh, you read my mind," she said with an amused grin.  
  
A thoughtful silence overcame the two lovers still lying in bed, until Hermione broke the silence again.   
  
" Are we…uh, together?" she asked with a motion of her finger back and forth between them.  
  
" Only if you want us to be," he drawled almost unconcernedly.  
  
Hermione felt a strange pang in her chest. " Well, what do want, Draco?"  
  
" Look, Granger, if you want us to be together, that's fine, but you know nothing changes once we exit this dormitory," he said, turning his head to face the window.  
  
Hermione frowned. This was Draco Malfoy, and what more could she expect? Draco was not the type of person to magically wake up one day and express his emotions independently. She vied whether or not to listen to what he was thinking at the very moment, but part of her didn't really want that. She wanted to hear whatever Draco had to say rather than listening to things inside his mind that he refused to allow escape his lips.  
  
' Any girl in my position would love to hear the great Draco Malfoy's thoughts, but no! That's what I get for being a Gryfinndor,' she scolded herself internally.   
  
" I'm going to get up," she said and rose to leave the bed when his arm snaked around her waist tightly. His smirk was boring a hole in the side of her face and she could feel it.  
  
" It's Saturday and we have the day to stay in here," he mused waggling his eyebrows playfully. " It sure beats spending the day with Potty and Weasel."  
  
" We're going to miss breakfast!" she whined, struggling against his grip.  
  
" I can make breakfast come to us," he said with a grin.  
  
" Fine, but I need to take a shower first!" she whined again.  
  
" Again, love, that's something that we can do together." The playful grin turned into a seductive smirk. Hermione grinned.  
  
" But…"  
  
" Love, you're running out of excuses, so shut up and stay here!" he snapped playfully. Hermione pouted and gave up any hope that she was going to escape from this bed.  
  
" By the way," he pondered, " you're not taking Zabini on his little date offer, right?"  
  
Hermione frowned. " I don't know. So what if I do? You're not jealous, are you?"   
  
Draco snorted. " Right, like I'm jealous of that rat faced fucker. I'm just asking for future reference."   
  
" Future reference for what?" she asked looking at him sternly.  
  
Draco shrugged. " I'll let you know before the damage is done."  
  
" Quit acting like a jealous lover Malfoy! Blaise is a part of my past and he's a really good friend, so don't do anything stupid like picking a fight with him," she said with a tight frown.  
  
Draco's face expressed a look of mocked hurt. " Now why would I go and do that? Man, Hermione you know me better than that!"  
  
" Two of a kind sweetie," she said placing a light kiss on the end of his nose, " Two of a kind."  
  
Draco smirked. " Hermione, I need help with a problem,"  
  
" Really? What?" she asked.  
  
" Well, your hand's right next to it."  
  
Hermione slapped him on the arm as Draco chuckled with mirth.  
  
" You never quit thinking with your crotch do you?" she asked, running her hand through her hair to straighten it out a bit.  
  
" Only when you're around my pretty."   
  
Hermione looked at him in awe and her eyes softened. " You really think I'm pretty?"  
  
" No," he drawled.  
  
Hermione fought against the wave of sadness that threatened to cross her features.  
  
" I think you're beautiful."  
  
~*~  
  
Morning seemed to pass by slowly and Hermione didn't want it any other way. The two spent a "romantic" morning together, clad in only bathrobes and they escaped to the sanctuary of the Head Boy/Girl bathroom. There passionate love making in shower only added more steam that was looming over them.   
  
Once they snuck in back into the dorm, Draco summoned a house elf and ordered a huge breakfast of chocolate chip and strawberry with whipped waffles, along with goblet full of orange juice. Hermione listened intensively as Draco spoke about his opinions that were challenged by her statements. Draco's passionate words were ensnaring Hermione's thoughts and emotions in a web of desire. She could listen to him all day.  
  
It was barely even noon when she and Draco finally decided to get dressed properly for the tenth time since they actually said it. Hermione left the comfort of his room and stepped in front of hers. It had been three weeks since she stepped foot into her room. After unlocking her door, it still wouldn't budge until she remembered that there was a chair placed under the knob still. She performed a charm that unglued the chair from its position and opened the door slowly.  
  
The chair squeaked as the door pushed it and she took a deep breath. Unlike Draco's welcoming room, hers looked gloomy and disastrous in the aftermath of Draco's prank. She walked over to her vanity and placed a hand over the red ' Mudblood Whore' that was streaked across her once spotless and beautiful mirror.   
  
Hermione drew her hand back in surprise when the words disappeared off of the mirror and her eyes flicked to the reflection it caught by her doorway. His face was expressionless as he performed an organization charm on her room and her things were placed back into their proper order.  
  
She placed a repairing charm on the slashed maroon drapes and looked around her now cleaned room.   
  
" Thank you," she said giving him a weak smile.  
  
He nodded and exited out of the room. Her heavy sigh broke the silence in her room. Things do change in so little time.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione spent the afternoon together on the common room couch just watching the glowing ember of the fire finally die out. Her head was placed in his lap while his fingers played with her honey colored ringlets. She didn't even bother to straighten her hair today. Draco even said that he liked it better that way.   
  
Their "perfect" day came to an abrupt halt around two in the afternoon when they decided to take a walk to the lake and spend the rest of the day outside by the bank. Blaise found them on their way out.  
  
" Hey Granger!" he motioned her to come over to where he was at by the door leading to the dungeons.   
  
Draco growled something incoherently at him and nodded for her to go as he stepped outside. She jogged to him and as she approached, he frowned angrily.  
  
" What the fuck were you doing with him?" he demanded throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
It was her turn to frown. " Head Boy and Girl business, not that it's any of your concern," she lied angrily.  
  
Although she hated lying to Blaise, he still was a stubborn Slytherin. He pursed his lips.   
  
" You know that I'm concerned for your well being, Granger."  
  
She sighed. " I know Blaise, but Draco and I aren't involved romantically, physically, or anything else. You know me better than that."  
  
Blaise nodded. " Where were you last night? The cavalry was searching high and low for you," he said in an amused tone.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. " Where else would I be? I was in my dorm."  
  
" You went back?"  
  
" I was running out of clothes," she said sheepishly.  
  
Blaise laughed. " Not that anybody would notice under these bloody things," he muttered lifting up the tail of his robe.  
  
" Yeah, well, I like my clothes worn only once a day!" she said looking at him in mock suspicion.   
  
Blaise looked at her in horror. " Granger, please! I wear my clothes only two days in a row and that's when I'm having a good day!" he pouted.  
  
Hermione smiled and Blaise returned it.   
  
" Well, I better go because I kind of stole something from Adam Knight and I'm on the run," Blaise said looking down the corridor both ways. She looked at him amusedly.  
  
" What did you take?" she couldn't resist asking.  
  
He smirked. " His girlfriend's virginity."  
  
Hermione punched him in the arm playfully as he laughed. " You Slytherins never cease to think with your crotches."   
  
" That's how the bad boys play, Granger, take notes!" he said brushing past her seductively. She swallowed nervously.   
  
" Oh, by the way, Hermione," he continued with a smirk on his face, " did you consider my offer for that picnic date?"  
  
Hermione felt her mouth go dry. Damn.  
  
All she could do was nod her head dumbly.  
  
" Well?" he asked with a brow raised curiously.  
  
" I'll keep it in mind," she answered dryly suddenly finding her voice.   
  
She cringed internally as she saw the brief flicker of disappointment flash in his hazel colored eyes.   
  
He nodded. " See you around, Granger."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
" What the hell did he want?" Draco asked irritably once Hermione sat next to him on the cool bank of the lake. The sun reflected a golden gleam across the sky blue clear water.  
  
" He asked me out,"  
  
Draco raised a brow anticipating her answer.  
  
" And I said no."  
  
" No, you didn't," he frowned.  
  
Hermione shrugged as she picked up a nearby rock on the bank and threw it into the water, watching it sink.   
  
" Don't lie to me," he snapped with his silver orbs flashing in irritation, " What did you really say?"  
  
" I'll considerate it."   
  
" Well, there you go, that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
" Oh, shut up," she snapped.  
  
" Whatever you say, Granger," he said pulling her into his arms.  
  
She sat between his legs as his arms wrapped themselves gently around her neck. He placed his chin on her shoulder. Hermione sighed leaning back into his hold.   
  
" We really are two of a kind," she muttered softly.  
  
Draco chuckled. " Told you."   
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
" Now did the wanker say anything bad about me?"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, I updated! Well, I started school again and everything is going great! Since I'm really happy, I don't have to lay anyone down with a sob story. My new fic is going to be called " Dirty Little Secrets" and I hope that everyone will like it as well, so look out for it soon! Also, a big thanks to my new beta jade-snake! You're such a doll and I want to thank everyone who responded when I was looking for a beta!   
  
Thank you's to (Drum Roll):  
  
Islandgirl4:Thank you sweetie! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Angelgurl06: Thank you for your help and I hope you like the new fic!  
  
Draco's Secret Lover: Someone who shares my pain! I'm really sorry about what's happened to you too! Thank you so much for your concern and I am doing better now so that's what's important. I hope I cleared up why Hermione doesn't want to read Draco's thoughts, but don't worry because i have more in store! You're the best and thanks.  
  
CrystallineLily: Thanks for you help sweetie! I already have an editor now, but thanks for the offer! You're concern means so much to me and I really appreciate it! Glad you liked all the steamy goodness! Kudos!  
  
Mutilated-03: Thanks and I was going to go with that title too, but " Dirty Little Secrets" fits in so much better.  
  
Kylaya: Sorry for the misunderstanding, but Ron hates Draco and I know he's not gay. Hope that's cleared up now and thanks!  
  
Sushinase: I completely understand and I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning part. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Trinity: Thanks!  
  
Skyleia: You are such a doll! Thanks! Hell yeah I loved Pirates of the Carribbean! I saw a life sized cardboard cut out of Orlando Bloom as Legolas at my mall and I wanted it so bad! Oh well, maybe next time! Thanks!  
  
Gizelle: Thank you so much for your opinion! Again, I hoped I cleared up why Hermione doesn't want to hear Draco's thoughts but there is more coming up!  
  
Anivil: Yes, there's more! Thanks!  
  
Kayla: Thank you! You're so sweet!   
  
Lila: Thank you and hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Crazy-Peanut-Chick: Aww, yes I updated finally and here's the next so you don't have to wait!  
  
Fiery Slut: I'm glad you liked it sweetie! Sorry that there's not much action in this chapter but there's more coming up!  
  
Lifes-mysteries18: I liked that one too, but I changed my mind at the last minute! Yes, I know I suck, but I'm trying! Thanks!  
  
Naitheas: Thank you so bloody much!  
  
Sisterhood-of-the-snake: Your review flattered me so much! You're such a sweetie! I thought I did awful of the sex scene but it begs to differ. Thanks for you help! Kudos!  
  
Hermie4sev: Thanks!  
  
Sierra Nevada: Thank you doll! Kudos!  
  
KC26: Thanks for your offer for being my editor!   
  
Mesopotamia: Thanks darling!  
  
Cutiepie99: Okay! Here it is!  
  
Firefly's Locket: Thanks sweetie! Hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
OceanDancer: Thanks and since it was raining, Hermione told him so and it was put on hold.  
  
Monica: Thank you!  
  
Jazzylady: Thank you for your concern and kudos!  
  
DarkSister1017: Hell yeah Orlando Bloom is hot! Thanks for your help!  
  
Innocent**teen: You are one of my best constructive criticism reviewers! I'm glad that you see potential in my story! The truth is that I have a habit of not looking over my work and I'm like this at school too! Thanks for being honest and kudos!  
  
Annonomosmonkeys: Thank you!   
  
JeanB: I'm glad that you liked " A Dragon's Intentions" and I'm owrking on the next chapter right away! Thanks!  
  
Iccess-america: Thank you so much babydoll! Kudos!  
  
Thepaxilfairy: Thank you and I hope you get over your writer's block too!  
  
Lauria-teacup: Thanks for your concern babydoll! I'm glad you liked the movie and the chapter! Orlando Bloom rocks!  
  
Love you guys!  
  
~Nikki 


End file.
